


WTF Mystrade 2021: спецквест (миди «Вещь»)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	WTF Mystrade 2021: спецквест (миди «Вещь»)

**Название** : Вещь  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : миди (57 629 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Жанр** : AU, hurt/comfort, детектив, психология  
**Рейтинг** : NC-17  
**Задание** : «Законы, запреты, правила, табу»  
**Краткое содержание** : Альтернативная Великобритания, где отменено пожизненное заключение за убийство. Вместо этого издан закон, согласно которому убийца должен провести десять лет в рабстве. На этот срок человек перестаёт считаться личностью и получает статус имущества, а хозяин имеет над ним полную власть.  
**Предупреждения** : насилие, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенного персонажа.  
**Примечание:** по [заявке с инсайда](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220508984.htm?oam#more1)  
**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения автора.  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Вещь»

**Пролог**

Чёрт бы всё это побрал! Политиков, придумавших этот дурацкий закон, полицию, встретившую его громким одобрением! Обывателей, которые словно сошли с ума и с восторгом кинулись обзаводиться живым имуществом, будто многовековые моральные ценности ничего для них не значили.

Грегу никогда этот закон не нравился! Разумеется, инициатива о введении на территории Великобритании рабства была тщательно завёрнута в «красивую обёртку». После отделения от Европы и расторжения всех торговых договоров, экономика страны пребывала в упадке, у правительства не осталось денег, чтобы содержать тюрьмы и кормить за государственный счёт армию заключённых. Потому воров, мошенников и прочую криминальную публику приговаривали к принудительным тяжёлым работам на срок, соответствующий тяжести преступления. А убийц просто продавали в рабство любому, кто соглашался купить. Каждый, кто отнял жизнь у человека, на десять лет становился Вещью, у него не было документов, права свободного передвижения, права принимать собственные решения… Они не могли спать, когда хочется, есть, когда хочется, не имели права на одежду, кроме той, что выделит им хозяин. Неповиновение каралось мощным электрическим разрядом, посылаемым ошейником, который надевали сразу после суда и который Вещь могла снять, разве что оторвав себе голову.

— А как иначе? — пожимала плечами Салли, когда Грег горячо рассуждал о бесчеловечности такого обращения, пусть даже и с преступниками. — Это же убийцы! Люди сильно рискуют, покупая их, потому им нужен инструмент для подчинения. Подумай сам: электрошок никого не убивает, просто причиняет боль и вырубает на время. Если Вещь будет вести себя хорошо и делать всё, что прикажут, то никто и не станет её наказывать. Ни один человек в здравом уме не будет портить своё имущество.

Многим убийцам действительно везло, их покупали добропорядочные обыватели, польстившись на дармовую рабочую силу. Такие счастливчики помогали по хозяйству, ухаживали за садом, им поручали разнообразную работу, которую хозяин не мог или не хотел делать сам.

К примеру, один парнишка, пырнувший ножом приятеля в пьяной драке, попал к одинокой пенсионерке, которая относилась к нему чуть ли не как к родному внуку. Грег помнил, как его задержали. Тощий юнец, по виду едва избавившийся от приставки «тин»*, сидел посреди мостовой перед дверьми паба и рыдал, укачивая безжизненное тело. «Я не хотел… — словно в трансе повторял он, прижимая к себе труп окровавленными руками. — Джеки, друг… Прости меня, я не хотел!» Он не сопротивлялся, когда его забирали в участок, не отрицал свою вину.

Полгода спустя Лестрейд встретил парня на улице, тот тащил сумки из супермаркета, пытаясь подстроиться под медленную, шаркающую походку своей пожилой хозяйки, и смотрел на неё чуть ли не с обожанием. Он выглядел… иначе. Ухоженным, прилично одетым, щёки слегка округлились. Лишь ошейник, черневший над воротничком рубашки, говорил о том, что это не заботливый внук или племянник, помогающий старушке с покупками, что он — Вещь.

Грег тогда не удержался, подошёл и спросил как дела. Парнишка потупил глаза и промолчал: Вещам запрещалось разговаривать со свободными людьми, если только хозяин не разрешал им это делать. Ответила за него пожилая женщина:

— Бедный мальчик теперь хоть питается нормально! — она посмотрела на Лестрейда с таким возмущением, словно это он всю жизнь отбирал у парня еду. — Детство в приюте, потом экономил, чтобы заплатить за колледж!

Она перевела взгляд на свою Вещь, и глаза её потеплели.

— Ничего, милый. Авось я протяну до конца твоего срока, а после всё тебе и оставлю. Дом, сбережения… Сможешь начать новую жизнь.

Парень молчал, но на глазах его блестели слёзы. И Лестрейд в тот день впервые с момента введения этого дикого закона заснул спокойно.

Увы, случались и обратные примеры. Вчера его команда нашла в парке на скамейке молодую женщину лет двадцати пяти. Мёртвую — она разодрала себе горло, пытаясь избавиться от мучительной боли, причиняемой ошейником. Донован тоскливо поморщилась: ещё одна ненормальная захотела сбежать от владельца. Зачем, ведь знала, что ошейник сработает, как только она удалится от контролирующего его хозяйского браслета больше, чем на сотню футов.** И что это будет похуже любой пытки.

Вот только когда они доставили тело в морг и осмотрели, у Лестрейда болезненно сжалось сердце. Под стареньким пальто на бедняжке не было никакой одежды, а на теле… Оно было чёрным от побоев, на груди и бёдрах виднелись ожоги от сигарет и ножевые порезы — не глубокие, но наверняка болезненные. И несомненные признаки многократного изнасилования. Причём, как с мрачным видом поведал Андерсон, сексуальные действия совершал не один мужчина. Экспертиза показала наличие не менее десятка различных ДНК.

— Она — убийца, — тихо напомнила Салли, содрогнувшись от ярости, полыхнувшей в глазах шефа. — Грег, ты ведь понимаешь…

Тот молча ушёл к себе в кабинет. Пробить номер ошейника и узнать историю Вещи было делом пяти минут. Синтия Хокс, медсестра по уходу, отбывавшая срок за убийство пожилого пациента. На суде она клялась, что ошибка с дозировкой лекарства была случайной. Ещё пару лет назад ей дали бы от пяти до десяти лет за непредумышленное убийство, поскольку доказательств обратного не было: никакой выгоды от смерти старика Синтия не получала. Ей просто незачем было его убивать. А теперь она сама мертва, встретила жуткую смерть после совершенно кошмарных издевательств. И это приводило Грега в такое бешенство, что в мозгу клубился чёрный туман, а пальцы конвульсивно сжимались, словно он пытался сдавить ими горло морального урода, который позволил себе так обойтись с беспомощной женщиной.

Адрес владельца Вещи тоже был в личном деле. Сейчас Лестрейд уже не помнил, зачем отправился в тот дом. Арестовать ублюдка он всё равно не мог: по закону хозяин волен делать со своим имуществом что угодно. Но инспектор плохо контролировал себя, ярость, клокотавшая в его груди, выжигала все рациональные мысли. Наверное, он просто хотел взглянуть в глаза негодяю, когда будет сообщать, что случилось с Синтией. Бить его он точно не собирался… или собирался? В этом месте память ему отказывала.

Последнее, что Лестрейд помнил чётко: полный холёный мужчина открыл ему дверь и презрительно скривился в ответ на принесённую новость.

— Надеюсь, эта шлюха хорошенько помучилась, — растягивая слова, проговорил он.

И Грег ударил. С такой силой, что кожа на костяшках пальцев лопнула, встретившись с чужой челюстью. Мужчина упал, стукнувшись затылком о массивную подставку для зонтов. Раздался отвратительный хруст.

Остальное инспектор воспринимал как через слой ваты. Кажется, где-то в доме играла музыка, но звук падения заставил её смолкнуть. Потом раздались крики, в прихожую выбежали люди… А он мог лишь стоять, тупо глядя на маслянистую лужу, растекающуюся из-под головы упавшего.

Наверное, кто-то из гостей вызвал полицию, потому что всё ещё пребывавшего в полной прострации Грега заковали в наручники и посадили в машину. Хотелось кричать, что так — неправильно. Что он сам полицейский, что это его дело — арестовывать преступников. Но голос словно отказал, и из горла вырвался только невнятный хрип.

А потом за ним закрылась дверь камеры. И он хорошо понимал, что будет дальше. Его продержат в заключении до суда, а после… после его шею тоже украсит ошейник. Он перестанет быть Грегори Лестрейдом, старшим детективом-инспектором Скотланд-Ярда. И станет Вещью.

*teen — тинейджер, подросток в возрасте от 13 до 19 лет.

** — примерно 30 метров.  
  
---  
  
**Глава** **1**

— Шеф, у меня всего пять минут. — Салли нервно покосилась на камеру под потолком. Лестрейд отметил, что на ней горит красный огонёк, а не зелёный. Отключена? Но по всем правилам…

— Местные сами в шоке, — пояснила Донован. — Говорят, если бы знали, кого арестовывают… Ты же почти легенда, тебя каждый бобби в этом городе считает образцом для подражания.

— Теперь уже нет, — устало ответил Грег.

— Чего ты им значок не показал? — посетовала Салли. — Они просто отпустили бы тебя! Указали бы в отчёте, что прежде, чем ехать на выезд, связались с Ярдом. Всё же такое дело — наша юрисдикция, а не местного полицейского отделения. Мол, ты тоже прибыл на место убийства… уже после.

— Ага. — Лестрейд потряс перед её носом своей распухшей правой рукой. — А костяшки пальцев о челюсть трупа тоже разбил после? Я ему, надо полагать, несколько зубов выбил! Такое не скроешь.

— Да, это плохо, — признала Донован. — В крови жертвы высокий уровень содержания алкоголя, можно было бы сказать, что сам неудачно упал… но вот след от удара…

— Ерунда это всё, Салли. — Грег прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. — Я не имею привычки лгать и на суде скажу то, что было на самом деле. Да, я был в ярости и ударил негодяя. Но не хотел убивать, не думал, что, падая, он пробьёт голову. Возможно, удастся отделаться обвинением в превышении служебных полномочий. Так и так статья, но это будет уже внутреннее разбирательство Ярда. Уволят с позором, конечно… Только это всё равно лучше, чем…

— Тут ты прав, — она отвела взгляд, словно боялась посмотреть в глаза. — Но… что **,** если всё-таки осудят? Как тогда быть?

— Тогда… — Лестрейд запнулся, буквально заставляя себя произнести следующие слова. — Тогда я приму наказание, предусмотренное законом. Каким бы диким мне этот закон ни казался.

— Мы всем отделом уже головы сломали, как тебя из этого вытащить! — Салли вдруг всхлипнула. — Но ты же знаешь… никто из нас не вправе претендовать на…

Он знал. Подать заявку на обладание Вещью мог любой гражданин, исключение составляли друзья и родственники жертвы и самого убийцы. В первом случае — чтобы избежать мести, во втором — чтобы наказание не было слишком мягким. Да и сумма в результате торгов может превысить возможности его сослуживцев, даже если они скинутся. Грег — здоровый сильный мужчина, обладающий специфическими навыками. Хорошо дерётся, метко стреляет, способен быстро оценивать ситуацию и видеть опасность. Идеальный вариант — если его купит кто-нибудь, нуждающийся в охраннике. Но это может быть и скучающая престарелая дамочка, жадная до постельных утех. Или ещё хуже — какой-нибудь скользкий гомик. Перспектива провести десять лет в качестве чьей-то игрушки для секса казалась сейчас самой страшной. Всё остальное можно пережить. В конце концов, он никогда не боялся тяжёлой работы.

— Шеф... — Салли тронула его за руку. — Я… даже позвонила фрику.

— Зачем? — Тот безнадёжно вздохнул. — Шерлок гениален в решении загадок, а тут что загадочного? Меня взяли над ещё тёплым трупом с рукой, разбитой о его челюсть. И любой эксперт подтвердит, что именно мой удар стал косвенной причиной смерти. Что тут расследовать Шерлоку?

— Ну, мало ли… — Она снова отвела взгляд. — Он же умный, ты сам всегда говорил. Вдруг… придумает какой-то выход? Нам сейчас ни от какой помощи отказываться нельзя, потому что…

Её прервал лязг окованной металлом двери. Молодой сержант просунул голову и неловко покашлял:

— Простите, инспектор Донован… старший инспектор Лестрейд, — пробормотал он. — Но…

— Больше времени вы не можете нам дать, — спокойно констатировал Грег. — Не волнуйтесь, офицер, я знаю правила. Вы и так рисковали, устраивая нам встречу без свидетелей. Если узнает ваше начальство, самое мягкое, что вам грозит — выговор.

— Я только пытался помочь. — Тот совсем по-мальчишески сморщил нос. — Хотел бы я сделать больше, но…

— Вы сделали достаточно. Спасибо вам.

— Просто помни, мы все работаем над этой проблемой. — Донован сильнее сжала руку Лестрейда, прежде чем выпустить её. — Держись, шеф!

***

— Майкрофт, тебе говорит о чём-нибудь имя Роджер Вейн? — спросил Шерлок, буквально вламываясь в кабинет брата. Антея только руками развела: мол, я пыталась его остановить, но…

Холмс-старший поморщился и отложил документ, с которым работал.

— И тебе доброе утро, братец.

— Я спросил…

— Я понял, о чём ты спросил, — сухо подтвердил Майкрофт. — Не знаю, что тебе за дело до Вейна, но лично я не имею удовольствия знать этого… джентльмена.

Даже тот, кто был знаком со старшим Холмсом хуже, чем его младший брат, сумел бы почувствовать, как тот мысленно заключил слово «удовольствие» в кавычки.

— Я спросил, говорит ли тебе что-нибудь его имя, а не знаешь ли ты его, — упрямо повторил Шерлок.

— Разумеется. — Майкрофт равнодушно пожал плечами. — Внучатый племянник члена Палаты Лордов. И единственный наследник, насколько я помню. Хотя мне до сих пор непонятно, чем вызван твой интерес.

— Тем, что твой… ой, прости пожалуйста, _наш_ Лестрейд вчера вечером врезал этому самому родичу и единственному наследнику, а тот упал и проломил себе основание черепа, — елейным голосом проговорил младший, хотя старший видел, как у того в буквальном смысле трясутся руки от с трудом сдерживаемых чувств. — И ты понимаешь, чем ему это грозит, верно, братец? Будь этот Вейн просто каким-то богатым мудаком, ещё можно было бы попытаться отмазать _нашего_ инспектора, но с таким родством…

— Да, плохо дело. — Майкрофт ощутил, как перехватило дыхание, а в груди словно что-то болезненно сжалось. — Где Лестрейд сейчас?

— В камере предварительного заключения, — сообщил Шерлок. — Его команда носами землю роет, пытаясь найти смягчающие обстоятельства. Даже меня подключили — сами, без его приказа. Немыслимое дело! Но только там всё настолько очевидно и однозначно, что я не вижу никаких…

— Почему? — Голос Майкрофта дрогнул. — Почему Лестрейд это сделал?

— Они нашли тело Вещи Вейна. — Младший брат бросил на стол перед старшим заключение судмедэксперта и несколько снимков. — Инспектору просто сорвало крышу. Девчонка получила срок за непредумышленное, но даже будь она маньячкой с десятью трупами на совести… ты же знаешь Лестрейда.

— Да. — Старший с некоторой брезгливостью изучал фотографии. — Его реакция понятна… учитывая характер и моральные принципы.

— Лестрейда с самого начала бесил этот закон, — горячо сообщил Шерлок. — Не мог смириться, что из людей, пусть даже убийц, сделали имущество, не имеющее никаких прав. И надо же, какая ирония… теперь ему самому придётся испытать все «прелести» такого отношения на себе.

— Ладно. — Холмс-старший задумчиво потёр переносицу. — Но чего ты хочешь от меня? Что-то же тебе надо? Вряд ли ты пришёл сюда, просто чтобы поделиться со мной занимательной историей.

— Лестрейд будет осуждён, если ты не вмешаешься, — уверенно проговорил Шерлок. — Ты ведь можешь как-то надавить, замять это. Я знаю, что можешь.

— Мог бы. — Майкрофт с большим трудом держал себя в руках. Хотелось кричать, разбить что-нибудь… но голос его звучал по-прежнему бесстрастно. — Если бы убитый был… кем-то другим. В такой ситуации, увы, даже я бессилен. Мне жаль, брат.

— И ты просто… позволишь этому случиться? — Тот неверяще смотрел на Майкрофта. — С _ним_? С человеком, в которого ты _влюблён_ уже… боюсь даже представить, сколько лет?!

— Повторяю, Шерлок: мне жаль. — Холмс-старший устало прикрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста, оставь меня и позволь вернуться к работе.

— Ты точно рептилия! — яростно выкрикнул Шерлок и вылетел из кабинета, со всей силы хлопнув дверью.

После ухода брата Майкрофт нашёл в себе силы нажать кнопку коммуникатора и отрывисто приказать:

— Не беспокоить меня ни под каким предлогом в течение тридцати минут.

А потом закрыл лицо руками и глухо застонал. Грегори… Господи, как же так?! Это насмешка судьбы какая-то! Самый честный, самый порядочный человек из всех, кого Майкрофт когда-либо встречал на своём пути. Самый чистый… и будет осуждён как убийца, отдан в руки кому-нибудь, кто сможет сделать с ним что угодно. И Холмс, человек, обладающий почти неограниченной властью, совершенно ничего не может…

— Ничего? — хрипло проговорил Майкрофт, не отнимая рук от лица. — Отдан _кому-то_?

От внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли внутри всё задрожало. Они с Лестрейдом не были друзьями, их даже знакомыми можно было назвать лишь с серьёзной натяжкой. Всего две личные встречи, достаточно мимолётные, одна из которых состоялась больше десяти лет назад, когда Грегори только начинал работать с Шерлоком, и Холмс счёл необходимым познакомиться с ним лично. Потом были бесконечные часы видеонаблюдений, осведомлённость о каждом шаге, охрана, страховавшая инспектора на особо опасных операциях… Но кто об этом знает, кроме самого Майкрофта и пары доверенных помощников? Брат, конечно, тоже давно всё понял, но болтать не будет. А для прочих Холмс — посторонний, который вполне может купить… Боже, это даже в мыслях звучит полной дикостью. Купить _его_? Человека, ради блага которого он, не задумываясь, отдал бы всё, что имеет? Сделать его Вещью, _своей_ Вещью. И навсегда попрощаться с мечтами о хотя бы гипотетической вероятности…

— А у меня были такие мечты? — горько прошептал Майкрофт, кончиками пальцев вытирая отчего-то повлажневшие глаза. — С чего бы? Грегори никогда бы и не взглянул в мою сторону. Мало того, что в его жизни всегда были только женщины, так ещё и… Его неприязнь, когда он решительно отказался следить за Шерлоком, можно было буквально пощупать.

Нет, Майкрофт Холмс, не привык обманывать себя. Он знал, что ни при каких обстоятельствах у него не могло быть и тени шанса на взаимность. Зато сейчас появилась возможность спасти Лестрейда от жуткой участи. Использовать своё влияние и свои деньги, чтобы заполучить его. И сделать всё, чтобы по возможности смягчить последствия от приговора.

— Да, он будет называться моей Вещью и, вероятно, ненавидеть меня за это. Но я никогда не воспользуюсь его зависимостью.

Майкрофт горько рассмеялся. Чёртов закон! Ещё одна победа популизма, пространные и убедительные разговоры о том, что такая мера пойдёт на пользу обществу, простым британцам, чьи налоги больше не будут расходоваться на содержание тюрем. Как и самим преступникам: те, кто действительно раскаялся и встал на путь исправления, смогут отбыть свой срок не в изоляции среди таких же изгоев, как сами. Не озлобятся ещё больше, не оторвутся от нормального общества и когда-нибудь вновь станут его полноценными членами.

Как и с Брекзитом, на словах это звучало как мечта, а на поверку оказалось худшим выходом, который только возможно вообразить. Как и с Брекзитом, Майкрофт был против, но проиграл, не сумев заставить этих твердолобых баранов, заседающих в Парламенте, понять всю пагубность принимаемых ими решений.

А теперь его проигрыш рикошетом ударит по Грегори. Безупречно порядочному Грегори, который меньше всех в мире заслуживал подобную участь. Невольный убийца человека, которого даже этим словом можно назвать с натяжкой. О жестоких развлечениях наследника барона Хеймана давно шептались по углам, но вслух говорить опасались: слишком большим влиянием среди наследственных пэров обладал старый лорд. И слишком любил своего единственного оставшегося в живых родича. И вот теперь Вейн мёртв, а убитый горем барон использует все силы и связи, чтобы виновный в этой смерти полицейский получил самый суровый приговор.

— Я ничего не могу сделать, — с тоской повторил Майкрофт те же слова, что сказал Шерлоку. — И не потому, что не хочу… Просто я не всесилен. Боже мой, я ведь могу так много! Почему именно в этом вопросе я должен смириться с недостатком возможностей?

Он прикрыл глаза, ещё раз взвешивая все вероятные последствия своего вмешательства в дело Лестрейда. Перебирая в уме все ниточки, за которые можно потянуть, все тайные страсти и слабые места людей, ответственных за принятие самого важного для Грегори решения. Мысленно составил список возможных союзников и противников. Просчитал каждый вариант развития событий, в зависимости от действий прочих заинтересованных лиц.

А потом огорчённо покачал головой. Увы, Майкрофт, твоё вмешательство ничего не изменит. Хейман всё равно победит, что бы ты ни предпринял. А ты лишишься последней возможности помочь Лестрейду. Проявив свою заинтересованность в нём ещё до суда, ты автоматически вычеркнешь себя из списка покупателей. И тогда неизвестно, какая судьба его ждёт.

— Он будет ненавидеть меня, — снова пробормотал Холмс, борясь с ноющей болью в груди. — Решит, что я такой же, как те, кто поддержал этот дикий закон. И нельзя даже намекнуть ему об истинной причине, о… моих чувствах. О том, что я лишь хотел для него… лучшей участи. Тогда будет ещё и презирать, решит, что я воспользовался ситуацией, поскольку не имел другого шанса получить его.

Он снова тяжело вздохнул и поджал губы.

— Ну и пусть ненавидит. Я всё равно должен сделать это: для него, а не для себя.

**Глава 2**

Щелчок застегиваемого ошейника прозвучал даже громче, чем слова приговора. Грег на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Вот и всё! Теперь осталось лишь ждать того, кто пожелает сделать своей новую Вещь.

Обычно аукционы проходят быстро и без непосредственного участия живого имущества. Лестрейда снова отведут в камеру прямо в здании суда, ту самую, где он провёл последние несколько дней. И он будет находиться там, пока решается его судьба. Можно ещё немного помечтать, что никто его не захочет. Что не поступит ни одного предложения, ни за сутки, ни за вторые… и тогда спустя неделю его определят в какую-нибудь шахту — где-то ведь остались ещё работающие шахты? Или на нефтяную вышку на севере Шотландии. И он будет вкалывать там до конца своего срока, бесплатный работник на службе государственной экономики. Все предпочтительнее, чем исполнять прихоти какого-то извращенца, вроде этого Вейна. Бедняжка Синтия… Лучше ей было мыть полы и судна в клинике для бедных, чем… так.

Грег лежал на жесткой койке, глядя в осточертевший за последние дни потолок, и пытался отключиться от всего. Запретил себе прикасаться к ошейнику, слегка натиравшему шею, — к этому украшению теперь придётся привыкнуть. Пока он хотя бы не активирован. Но как только у Грега появится владелец, охрана введёт специальный код, синхронизирующий ошейник с браслетом. И вот тогда бывший инспектор Скотланд-Ярда действительно станет Вещью. Рабом, которого хозяин сможет усмирить одном лишь нажатием на браслет. Будет вынужден подчиняться любым приказам, даже совершенно неприемлемым. Не сможет отказаться, воспротивиться. Или сбежать, если станет совсем невмоготу — иначе закончит так же, как несчастная Синтия.

Дверь в камеру вдруг открылась, и на пороге вырос его тюремщик. Грег не знал, сколько времени прошло, но кажется совсем немного. Во всяком случае, тени от решётки на полу сместились не больше, чем на фут. Он недоуменно посмотрел на вошедшего.

— Что-то изменилось? — Голос от волнения звучал прозвучал хрипло.

— Подойди ко мне, — проворчал тот. — Нужно подготовить тебя к перевозке в новый дом.

— То есть… — Лестрейд задохнулся, словно получил удар под дых. Значит, его все-таки купили…

— О да, — хохотнул охранник. — Ты прямо звезда, мужик. За тебя такая борьба развернулась, несколько дамочек чуть ли из трусиков не выпрыгивали, мечтая тебя заполучить.

— Меня купила… женщина?

— Было бы хорошо для тебя, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Не первой свежести птички, конечно, но все лучше, чем…

— Лучше чем… что? — Грег мысленно похолодел, опасаясь представить, что могло бы быть хуже увядшей красотки, покупающей себе мужчину для постели.

— Ты достался какому-то богатому пижону, — сообщил тюремщик. — И он педик, если хочешь знать мое мнение. Весь такой… ухоженный, руки как у бабы. С маникюром, будь я проклят! Лично я бы предпочёл старуху ублажать, чем… кого-то подобного.

— Если мужчина делает маникюр, это ещё не значит, что он… — слабо возразил Лестрейд. Лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить хоть один пример из своего окружения. Но в Ярде никто из парней за руками не следил. Шерлок, возможно… вот только точно ли он не гей? О них с Джоном разные сплетни ходили, однако сам Грег всегда был уверен, что у детектива и его блогера не было любовных отношений. Уотсон постоянно встречался с женщинами, а Шерлок… за все эти годы у него был хоть кто-то? Нет, Шерлок — неудачный пример. А что насчёт его брата? Вот уж у кого действительно ногти всегда выглядели так, словно он только что из салона.

— Думаешь, нормальному мужику есть дело до наманикюренных пальчиков? — снова засмеялся охранник и для иллюстрации помахал перед носом Грега собственной ручищей с неровно обкусанными ногтями. — Мужикам другое важно.

— Нет, если он… например, политик, — возразил Лестрейд, снова вспомнив старшего Холмса. — С разными дипломатами общается, надо выглядеть соответственно.

Впрочем, про ориентацию брата Шерлока он тоже ничего не мог сказать. И если честно, никогда даже не думал в таком направлении. Вообще о нем не думал! От этого неприятного, властного человека всегда хотелось держаться подальше.

— Политик или нет, но твой новый хозяин точно педик, — припечатал тюремщик. — Можешь мне поверить, я этих… заднеприводных за милю чую. И придётся тебе подставлять задницу, хочешь ты того или нет.

— Может, ему охранник нужен, — с нескрываемой надеждой предположил Грег. — Ну, если он, как ты говоришь, богатый… Вдруг ему угрожает кто, а я все-таки бывший полицейский.

— Ага, мечтай! — фыркнул тот. — Да за те деньжищи, что этот пижон за тебя выложил, можно десяток охранников нанять. В придачу к тем, что у него уже имеются. Я сам видел шестерых парней с рациями и при оружии, что его из зала провожали. Так что нет, мужик: не твои полицейские навыки ему нужны. Бля буду, на твои прекрасные глаза он польстился. И на крепкую задницу.

Тюремщик смачно сплюнул прямо на пол камеры, что лучше любых слов выражало его отношение к покупателю. И уже более спокойно проговорил:

— Ладно, двигай сюда, хватит разлёживаться. Мне ещё надо твой ошейник настроить.

***

Из камеры Лестрейд вышел на подгибающихся ногах. Его даже никто не провожал, охранник лишь небрежно махнул рукой к выходу, мол, иди туда, тебя ждут. И правда, зачем тратить силы, куда он теперь денется?

«Сто футов, — мысленно проговорил он. — Максимальное расстояние, на которое я могу удалиться от владельца браслета. Потом — жуткая боль и верная смерть».

Коридор был длиной футов тридцать и заканчивался двустворчатыми дверьми. Грег толкнул их и тут же ощутил, как земля уходит из-под ног. У противоположной стены, уткнувшись в коммуникатор и со страшной скоростью печатая сообщение, стояла женщина, которую совершенно невозможно было не узнать.

— Вы?! — только и смог выдохнуть Лестрейд, застывая столбом. Что же, не зря, выходит, он дважды вспомнил брата Шерлока, пока перебирал в уме знакомых обладателей наманикюренных ногтей. Богатый пижон… ухоженный… охрана! И как он сразу не догадался.

— Добрый день, мистер Лестрейд, — бесстрастно отозвалась Антея. — Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста.

Грег шёл по длинным коридорам Олд-Бейли* за бесстрастной помощницей Майкрофта Холмса, опустив взгляд в пол, как и подобает Вещи. В душе бушевала настоящая буря, такого коктейля неприятных эмоций он уже давно не испытывал. Страх, раздражение, стыд… Если бы хозяином был хотя бы кто-то незнакомый, никак не связанный с прошлой жизнью старшего инспектора Лестрейда, уважаемого полицейского, лучшего из детективов Скотланд-Ярда… Но брат Шерлока! Того самого Шерлока, за которым этот надменный политик пытался заставить Лестрейда шпионить!

И что он задумал теперь? Месть за резкий, почти грубый отказ — или что похуже? Если подумать, кто согласится сотрудничать с Шерлоком теперь, когда Лестрейд не работает в Ярде? Команда Грега этого гения терпеть не может, но если сам Грег окажется в полной и безраздельной власти старшего брата, то разве смогут его ребята отказать в чем-то младшему?

Очень похоже, что причина именно в этом. Салли, да и другие тоже, не посмеют послать Шерлока подальше, как только узнают, что жизнь и здоровье их бывшего шефа зависят от их лояльности к самопровозглашенному консультирующему детективу.

А что же сам Шерлок? Знает ли он о поступке брата, и **,** если знает — почему не возмутился? Грег привык считать детектива кем-то вроде друга, так как же тот допустил…

«Можно подумать, у них нежные братские отношения и Холмс к нему прислушался бы!» — досадливо возразил сам себе Лестрейд. Нет, какую бы участь ни уготовил бывшему инспектору этот надменный политик, на помощь Шерлока рассчитывать не приходится.

И вообще, быть именно _его_ собственностью… так унизительно! Пожалуй, хуже всего, что Грег напредставлял себе за месяц пребывания в заключении. А он, казалось бы, воображал наихудшие варианты, пытаясь заранее смириться с ними. Но Лестрейду даже в страшном сне не могло присниться, что его купит кто-то из знакомых. Кто-то из тех, с кем он разговаривал на равных, пока был свободным человеком.

Он дошли до машины, и Антея предупредительно распахнула перед Грегом дверь.

— Прошу вас, садитесь, мистер Лестрейд.

— Просите? — фыркнул тот. — И я могу отказаться?

— Нет, — равнодушно отозвалась она. — Отказаться вы не можете, но это не повод проявлять в отношении вас невежливость.

— Почему?

— Потому что вы не моя соб… — Она внезапно осеклась, и Грег почти удивился, впервые за все годы знакомства услышав в голосе этой живой машины смущение. — Простите. Я хотела сказать, что выполняю распоряжения мистера Холмса. Как и вы, я всего лишь подчиненная.

— Но вы, в отличие от меня, можете от него уйти, — возразил Лестрейд, забираясь в машину. — У вас ведь нет… этого! — И он слегка поддел пальцем ошейник.

— Нет, — согласилась Антея. — Мне очень жаль, что с вами это случилось, мистер Лестрейд. И ему тоже, поверьте.

Последние слова она проговорила едва слышно.

— Ему _жаль_?! — Грег снова разозлился. — В самом деле? Тогда на фиг он это вообще устроил? Зачем было покупать меня? Разве я недостаточно унижен?

— Ваше унижение тут ни при чем. — Она равнодушно пожала плечами. — Не мистер Холмс в нем виноват. И вас все равно продали бы. Но подумайте о ситуации вот с какой стороны: он не самый плохой вариант. Мистер Холмс всегда справедлив со своими служащими.

— Но я не служащий. — Весь запал Грега пропал, осталась только какая-то всепоглощающая усталость. — Я его собственность. Вещь!

— Да, — просто согласилась Антея. — Но и к вещам он всегда относится внимательно и бережно.

Когда машина остановилась возле солидных размеров особняка в пригороде Лондона, ассистентка Холмса снова распахнула перед Лестрейдом дверь и подчёркнуто вежливо пригласила проходить и располагаться. Показала ему гостевую спальню, ванную комнату, шкаф со сменной одеждой. Сообщила, что оставит распоряжения для прислуги позвать его к обеду.

— Мистер Холмс прибудет не раньше восьми вечера. Он просил передать, что был бы рад, если бы вы присоединились к нему за ужином.

— Был бы рад? — Грег закатил глаза. — О, понятно. Он полагает, что если будет _просить_ , то я вот так сразу забуду, что он сегодня купил себе право приказывать?

— Я лишь передаю то, что мне поручено, — с той же отстраненной вежливостью подчеркнула Антея.

— Тогда почему бы ему сразу не передать через вас, чего он от меня хочет? — Грег даже не пытался побороть раздражение, поскольку оно помогало не испытывать страха.

— Полагаю, мистер Холмс намерен рассказать вам о ваших новых обязанностях лично. А сейчас прошу меня простить, мистер Лестрейд. Я должна вернуться в офис.

— Постойте! — Грег кинулся за ней и едва не схватил за руку, но в последний момент опомнился и отступил на шаг назад. — А что будет со мной? Я хочу сказать… Холмс на службе, вы тоже уезжаете, но мой ошейник ведь связан с браслетом! Вы в курсе, что я не доживу до вечера, если этот браслет будет далеко от меня?

— О да. — Она слабо улыбнулась. — И он тоже в курсе, не сомневайтесь. Мистер Холмс передал мне распоряжения на этот счёт. Браслет останется здесь, я запру его в сейф в кабинете. Но, как вы понимаете, для вас будет крайне неразумно покидать этот дом.

— Ясное дело. — Лестрейд выдохнул, только сейчас понимая, что минуту назад не на шутку испугался. А вдруг бы Холмс… забыл? И просто уехал бы, оставив свою Вещь умирать в муках. Хотя разве он хоть раз о чем-то забывал? Что же, кажется, убивать его в ближайшее время не собираются, и на том спасибо.

Антея между тем удалилась, оставляя Грега одного. Ладно, раз ему предстоят ещё минимум семь часов тревог и волнений, то почему бы не занять их чем-нибудь приятным? Например, принять душ… Он так соскучился по нормальным водным процедурам и постоянно чувствовал себя грязным, хотя охранники еженедельно водили его в общую душевую и выдавали чистую одежду. В другие дни Лестрейд смачивал полотенце в крохотной раковине, установленной в углу камеры, и как мог протирался. Неужели наконец можно постоять под горячими упругими струями воды столько, сколько хочется! Хотя бы сегодня, пока Холмс ещё не высказал своих распоряжений на этот счёт. Но ведь и запрета не было, правда?

Мысль о том, что он теперь полностью зависит от воли неприятного типа, который к тому же скорее всего затаил злость на Грега, снова испортила настроение.

— Я ведь ему отказал, — пробормотал он себе под нос, заперев дверь ванной и поспешно выпутываясь из тюремной робы. — Хотя и понимал, что его «просьба» на самом деле была самым настоящим приказом. А я… просто послал подальше. Мог ли он простить такое?

Вряд ли такой человек, как Холмс, вообще умеет прощать. Наверняка ведь запомнил! Трудно представить, что ему часто отказывают в его «просьбах». Наверное, он только и ждал возможности отомстить. Вот и дождался…

— Но тогда почему он ничего не предпринимал столько лет? — спросил себя Грег. — Нет, нелогично. Холмс ведь — не абы кто. Да и я не бог весть какая фигура, ему меня уничтожить — что пальцем пошевелить. Может, он все-таки купил меня из-за Шерлока? Пока это самая логичная версия.

«Бля буду, на твои прекрасные глаза он польстился. И на крепкую задницу», — внезапно вспомнились слова тюремщика. И Лестрейд поёжился, хотя вода в душе была почти обжигающей.

Наверное, у людей, подобных Холмсу, тоже могут быть какие-то запреты и ограничения. Ведь если он и вправду гей, но боится открыто заявить о своей ориентации и жить с мужчиной… Например, из опасения утратить репутацию и авторитет в своих кругах. Если так, то может ли для него стать выходом покупка игрушки для постели, на которую никто не обратит внимания, потому что это всего лишь Вещь?

— Да ладно, что за ерунда, — фыркнул Грег и тут же принялся отплевываться, потому что ему в рот немедленно попала вода. — В этом случае он себе купил бы кого-нибудь покрасивее. И помоложе!

Но от воспоминаний о глумливых комментариях тюремщика внутри что-то неприятно сжималось.

— Хватит гадать, — приказал себе Лестрейд, потянувшись к бутылочке с гелем для душа. — Что там сказала эта женщина-киборг? Ужин в восемь — и он сам расскажет мне о моих обязанностях? Вот и хорошо. Надо только постараться за это время не сойти с ума от неизвестности.

*Олд-Бейли - криминальный суд в Лондоне  
  
---  
  
**Глава 3**

Майкрофт нервничал. Разумеется, заметить это мог бы разве что Шерлок, для всех остальных «великий и ужасный» Холмс выглядел как обычно. Никому бы даже и в голову не пришло, что сегодня он переживает едва ли не худший день в своей жизни.

В зале суда он постарался занять место понеприметнее. Адвокат Грегори сделал всё, что было в его силах. Полицейские из отдела Лестрейда, вызванные в качестве свидетелей защиты, говорили о безупречной репутации своего шефа, о славном послужном списке и многолетней работе на благо обществу. Был зачитан и протокол судмедэксперта — тот самый, что показывал брату Шерлок. Смягчающие обстоятельства были налицо: ужасные издевательства, перенесённые молодой женщиной, состояние аффекта, непреднамеренность действий старшего инспектора… Всё это могло сработать. Но Холмс с горечью осознавал, что приговор фактически уже вынесен.

Лорд Хейман несколько дней назад дал огромное интервью, перепечатанное всеми газетами. О том, что славный род, восходящий корнями к Вильгельму Завоевателю, прервётся из-за действий какого-то полицейского. «Бароны Хейманы были свидетелями всех этапов истории Королевства и сами уйдут в историю после моей смерти!» (в этом месте журналист заметил, что сам едва не заплакал, глядя на непритворные страдания старого лорда). «Так неужели убийца, уничтоживший часть нашей общей истории вместе с моим дорогим Роджером, единственным наследником рода Хейманов, продолжит спокойно жить и не понесёт ответственности за своё преступление?»

После этого было уже бесполезно пытаться повлиять на присяжных. Общественное мнение однозначно и единодушно требовало вынесения обвинительного приговора.

Потом был аукцион. Холмса, как он и предполагал, без проблем допустили к участию, и он со скучающим лицом повышал цену каждый раз, когда кто-то собирался её перебить. Зная, что его состояние значительно превышает те, которыми располагает любой из его конкурентов в этом зале. И что он не пожалеет отдать всё до последнего пенни, лишь бы выкупить Грегори.

Это получилось даже легко. Дольше всех сопротивлялась дама, зарегистрировавшаяся как леди Мелинда Хоуп. Майкрофт, правда, сильно сомневался, что она имеет законное право на титул «леди». Хотя бы потому, что всех, кто такое право имел, он знал если не в лицо, то по именам. Он с отвращением смотрел на её обвисшие, несмотря на недавнюю подтяжку, щёки и покрытые старческими пятнами руки, на её унизанные золотыми кольцами пальцы, крашеные волосы, уложенные в кокетливую причёску… Эта Хоуп, несомненно, уже перешагнула семидесятилетний рубеж — и очень старается выглядеть моложе, не жалея денег на косметические процедуры и одежду от известных модельеров. Она буквально пожирала глазами фото Грегори, которого сняли в одном белье на фоне серой тюремной стены и демонстрировали на большом экране потенциальным покупателям, и разве что слюной не капала от вожделения. Сам Холмс на фото едва взглянул. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы отметить усталость и безнадёжность в глубоких карих глазах, лёгкую бледность и судорожно стиснутые кулаки.

«Я не отдам тебя этой похотливой старухе, — мысленно пообещал Майкрофт, прикрывая глаза и делая вид, что он не слишком интересуется происходящим. — Пусть ты никогда не будешь моим, но и ей тоже не достанешься. Клянусь!»

В конце концов Хоуп сдалась. Её лицо стало красным, что было заметно даже под толстым слоем пудры. Она метнула ненавидящий взгляд на Холмса, который лениво поднял руку, снова повышая ставку, и в сердцах швырнула на пол свой ридикюль от Прада.

Майкрофт позволил себе лёгкую победную улыбку. И величественно удалился из зала, оставив Антею завершать все формальности.

И вот сейчас, спустя несколько часов, сидя в тишине своего офиса, он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на работе. Все мысли были с Лестрейдом, который наверняка не находит себе места и воображает всякие ужасы, которые сотворит с ним новый хозяин. Чем ближе был конец рабочего дня, приближавший, соответственно, Холмса к неизбежному объяснению с Грегори, тем больше тот нервничал. Как пройдёт этот разговор? Удастся ли Майкрофту донести до этого невероятного мужчины мысль, что ему совсем нечего бояться? Что его так называемый владелец скорее умрёт, чем позволит себе унизить его или причинить вред.

***

Стрелки на часах показывали половину восьмого, когда Грег наконец-то решил отойти от окна, у которого провёл несколько часов, разглядывая сад с аккуратно подстриженными газонами и изящными статуями в греческом стиле. И заставил себя подойти к шкафу с одеждой. После душа он снова натянул тюремную робу, благо, она была чистой — ему её выдали только утром. Он всей душой ненавидел грубый комбинезон унылого серого цвета, пока был в заключении, но теперь он казался ему своего рода защитой. От перемен, которые должны вот-вот произойти в его жизни, от неизвестности, которая сводила с ума.

Лестрейд подумал, что и к ужину с Холмсом с удовольствием вышел бы в одежде заключённого, но вряд ли тот простит ему такую вольность. Потому что подобный поступок лучше всяких слов скажет, что, может, Грег и считает себя преступником, но уж никак не рабом. Не тем, за кого хозяин решает, что ему носить и как себя вести.

Вот только теперь именно он и решает. Сколько ни тяни время, сколько ни тешь себя иллюзиями, что если о Холмсе не думать, то он просто куда-нибудь денется из жизни Лестрейда, — это не поможет. Надо наконец собраться с силами и принять наказание, назначенное судом. Даже если сейчас он предпочёл бы быть приговорённым к смертной казни, хоть её и отменили более полувека назад.

Открыв шкаф, в который поместили предназначенную для него одежду, Грег с удивлением приподнял брови. Такое ощущение, что Холмс каким-то образом знал, что именно бывший инспектор предпочитал носить в своей прошлой жизни, до ареста и суда. Джинсы, рубашки, пара костюмов… Ничего слишком пафосного или, наоборот, неприличного. Обычная одежда, нормальная… разве что качество несколько повыше, чем Лестрейд всегда покупал себе сам.

— Допустим, ему, как и Шерлоку, не нужно дважды смотреть на человека, чтобы узнать всю его подноготную, — пробормотал Грег, в лёгкой прострации созерцая содержимое шкафа. — Но мы с ним виделись… сколько? Один раз или всё-таки два? Когда он успел сделать такие точные наблюдения? Разве что поручил своему персоналу навести справки… Впрочем, как бы то ни было, очень заботливо с его стороны.

Теперь оставалось только решить, что же надеть. С одной стороны, в приличных домах — а этот дом, несомненно, таким и был — к ужину принято выходить при полном параде. Строгий костюм с галстуком, если вообще не смокинг, которого, к счастью, в шкафу попросту не было. А с другой… уместно ли Вещи излишне наряжаться?

К тому же кто его знает, что означало заявление насчёт «присоединиться к Холмсу за ужином». Может, он имел в виду, что Грег должен ему прислуживать? Тогда вообще непонятно, что надевать.

— Если уж он оставил такие детальные распоряжения, то мог бы и уточнить, чего от меня ждёт в плане одежды, — проворчал Лестрейд и тут же поморщился. Вот ведь, а пять минут назад сетовал, что не желает выслушивать приказания Холмса относительно того, во что ему одеваться.

В конце концов он остановил свой выбор на бледно-голубой рубашке и строгих синих брюках, решив отказаться от пиджака. Две верхние пуговицы оставил расстёгнутыми — Вещам не позволялось скрывать ошейник. Неважно, в доме они или сопровождают своего владельца по делам, каждый встречный должен сразу понимать, кто перед ним.

Грег как раз пригладил волосы, когда раздался осторожный стук в дверь.

— Ужин будет подан через пять минут, сэр, — пряча глаза, сообщила миловидная горничная средних лет. — Мистер Холмс просил передать, что ждёт вас в столовой.

«Сэр? — изумлённо подумал Лестрейд. — Может, её не предупредили, какое положение я занимаю в этом доме? Да, скорее всего, так и есть, иначе с чего бы ей обращаться ко мне, как к гостю?»

Но ведь «украшение» на его шее не заметить невозможно. И эта горничная, разумеется, его видела, иначе почему так тщательно отводила взгляд?

Грег спустился вниз, стараясь смотреть только себе под ноги. Даже если слуги что-то перепутали, ему не следует забываться. А не то это может очень плохо для него кончиться.

Столовая в доме Холмса была огромной, за длинным дубовым столом можно было с комфортом разместить человек тридцать. Хозяин дома в своём извечном костюме-тройке в одиночестве восседал во главе стола и явно дожидался Лестрейда, прежде чем приступить к ужину. Грег нервно сглотнул. Он совершенно не испытывал голода, хотя днём отказался от обеда. Напротив, от переживаний его слегка мутило, а запах еды лишь усилил это ощущение.

— Добрый вечер, Грегори, — поприветствовал его Холмс и указал на стул справа от себя. — Прошу вас, присаживайтесь.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я сел за стол рядом с вами? — на всякий случай уточнил Лестрейд, не поднимая глаз.

— Если вам это будет удобно, — подтвердил Холмс. — Впрочем, я не настаиваю конкретно на этом месте. Вы можете выбрать любое другое. Однако я попросил бы разместиться поближе ко мне. Нам предстоит разговор, и кричать через всю комнату было бы несколько неловко.

— Хорошо. — Грег осторожно отодвинул указанный стул и присел на самый краешек. Ещё никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько не в своей тарелке. Что затеял этот Холмс, почему ведёт себя с ним так, словно пригласил на ужин коллегу, а не купил себе раба на аукционе?

— Мне следует уточнить, — слегка дрожащим голосом проговорил Грег. — Как я должен к вам обращаться?

— Вы забыли, как меня зовут? — Холмс приподнял бровь.

— Нет, но… — Лестрейд слегка замялся, прежде чем произнести следующие слова. — Возможно, вы предпочтёте какое-то другое обращение? Господин? Хозяин?

— Боже вас упаси! — Тон Холмса получился довольно кислым. — Это было бы… совершенно неуместно.

Он тяжело вздохнул, глядя на опущенную голову Лестрейда и тихо попросил:

— Грегори, посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста.

Грег поднял взгляд, встречаясь с внимательными серыми глазами. Невыразимо печальными.

— Я догадываюсь, — так же тихо продолжил Холмс, — что на протяжении нескольких последних часов вы строили версии, одну хуже другой. Могу вам сразу сказать: ничто из того, что вы себе, вероятно, навоображали, не соответствует действительности. Я не намерен заставлять вас делать что-то... унизительное. И вообще не намерен никак использовать сложившуюся ситуацию. Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я был резко против закона о рабстве. Вот только моего влияния оказалось недостаточно, чтобы остановить это безумие.

— Против? — Лестрейд с трудом сдержал нервный смех. — И потому купили себе раба?

От этих слов Холмс вздрогнул, словно его ударили, и Грег на минуту почувствовал удовлетворение. Хотя тоненький, панический голосок и надрывался в голове, вопя: «Что ты несёшь, придурок? Хочешь разозлить его? Забыл, что у него есть средство наказать тебя за дерзость?»

— Я не покупал _раба_. — Холмс довольно быстро взял себя в руки, но тон его ощутимо похолодел. — Я пытался оказать услугу человеку, который много сделал для моего брата. Как вы понимаете, Шерлок редко обращается ко мне с просьбами, обычно он старается вообще не вспоминать, что у него есть старший брат. И раз уж он попросил вам помочь…

— Шерлок? — Лестрейд совершенно растерялся. — _Шерлок_ попросил вас сделать это? Купить меня?

— Не совсем. — Холмс едва заметно поморщился. — Он пришёл ко мне в тот день, когда вас арестовали, и принялся требовать, чтобы я использовал свои связи для вашего оправдания. Но, должен признать, мои возможности небезграничны. Я хотел бы избавить вас от приговора, которого вы не заслужили. Но в итоге смог лишь уберечь от худших последствий этого приговора.

— Не заслужил? — Грег горько усмехнулся. — Я убил этого Вейна, хоть и неумышленно. Так что вам не следовало ни от чего меня «избавлять».

— Формально — да, вы его убили. — Голос Холмса сделался усталым и потухшим. — Но фактически… Вы, Грегори, оказали обществу услугу, избавив его от ужасного человека. Та девушка, медсестра… она ведь далеко не первая жертва Вейна. Правда, раньше он всё же старался не доводить свои игрушки до смерти и вовремя откупался от них или запугивал, чтобы его грехи не всплыли. Этот безумный закон развязал ему руки. И **,** прежде чем вы возразите, что его следовало судить, а не убивать, хочу добавить: под суд он никогда бы не пошёл. Барон Хейман ни за что не допустил бы скандала вокруг своего имени.

Лестрейд прикусил язык, потому что Холмс очень точно угадал, что он собирался сказать. Вплоть до формулировки.

— Выходит, барон Хейман не считает, что перед законом все равны?

— Он неплохой человек, Грегори, — Холмс вздохнул. — Но, как все представители старой аристократии, одержим мыслью о величии своей семьи. Полагаю, если до него и доходили слухи о развлечениях наследника, старый лорд считал их злобной клеветой. Такие, как он, даже мысли не способны допустить, что на их безупречном фамильном древе может вырасти уродливая, кривая ветвь. И влияние барона настолько велико, что мне просто нечего было ему противопоставить. Ко мне прислушиваются в правительстве, и я на хорошем счету у членов королевской семьи. Но я не был партнером Её Величества по детским играм, не ездил с ней на конные прогулки, не служил с ней вместе в армии во время Второй мировой. Что я мог сделать, если подобный человек вознамерился вас осудить?

— Я понимаю. — Лестрейд поник головой. — Старый сноб уверил себя и всех окружающих, что жизнь Вейна стоит дороже, чем жизнь Синтии или моя просто потому, что в его венах текла голубая кровь. И коль скоро он занимает такое высокое положение, вряд ли хоть кто-то посмел бы ему возразить.

— Я посмел бы. — Холмс натянуто улыбнулся. — Но толку от этого не было бы никакого. Извините.

— За что вы извиняетесь? — Грег с удивлением посмотрел на него. — За то, что не всесильны или за несовершенство нашего мира? Так это не ваша вина. Скажу вам больше, я не ждал от вас никакой помощи и не хотел бы, чтобы вы вмешивались в судебный процесс. Мало ли о чём там Шерлок вас попросил! Как бы я себя чувствовал, если бы меня оправдали, в то время как другие, ничуть не более виноватые, чем я, были бы осуждены? В чём виновата бедная женщина, которую Вейн мучил и в итоге убил? В том, что у неё не было влиятельных знакомых, способных отмазать её от приговора? Я ведь всю жизнь стоял на страже закона, так неужто стал бы просить кого-то ради меня его нарушить?

— Нет, вы бы не стали, — согласился Холмс. А потом слегка смущённо покосился на его пустую тарелку. — Ужин остывает. Я могу предложить вам что-нибудь?

— Простите, мистер Холмс. — Лестрейд попытался сдержать гримасу. — Уверен, что всё это очень вкусно, но… у меня есть возможность отказаться?

— Разумеется, если вы не голодны, — твёрдо проговорил тот. После чего, чуть поколебавшись, добавил: — Я, признаться, тоже. Вся эта ситуация… несколько выбила меня из колеи. Я не способен даже думать о еде в таком состоянии.

«Надо же, — с лёгким изумлением подумал Грег. — Выходит, ты _тоже_ человек, раз можешь лишиться аппетита от стресса?»

— Что ж. — Холмс снова натянуто улыбнулся. — Позже я распоряжусь убрать со стола. Но у вас, конечно, есть ещё вопросы. Я бы предложил перебраться в мой кабинет и продолжить разговор там.

**Глава 4**

— Итак, Грегори, ваши вопросы? — Холмс устроился за письменным столом и налил себе порцию виски, просто чтобы чем-то занять руки, которые начинали всё заметнее дрожать. Лестрейд в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд только покачал головой.

— Главный из них: зачем вы всё-таки сделали это, мистер Холмс? — Грег замер напротив, не решаясь придвинуть себе стул.

— Да садитесь же. — Майкрофт мгновенно понял причину его колебаний. — Вам для этого не нужно ждать моего разрешения. Мне прямо страшно представить, что же вам наговорил обо мне Шерлок, раз вы смотрите на меня, как на чудовище.

— Я не знаю, как на вас смотреть, — сознался Лестрейд, усаживаясь. — Мы с вами виделись лишь однажды, и насколько я помню, эта встреча прошла… не очень хорошо.

— Дважды, на самом деле, — поправил его Холмс. — Не считая тех случаев, когда сталкивались мельком на местах преступлений.

— Наверное. — Грег слегка поморщился. — Это ничего не меняет. Итак, аукцион. Почему вы решили купить меня?

— Потому что имел такую возможность. — Майкрофт едва заметно передёрнул плечами. — Вы правы, наши встречи были мимолётными, я не мог считаться вашим другом, а значит, никаких препятствий для моего участия в аукционе не было. Я увидел в этом шанс оказать услугу человеку, который взвалил на себя существенную часть моих проблем с братом. С тех пор как Шерлок работает с вами, инспектор, он доставляет мне значительно меньше головной боли, но у вас её добавилось в разы. Я пытался предложить вам… материальное вознаграждение, но вы от него отказались. В довольно резкой форме.

«Ах, вот оно что! — с горечью подумал Лестрейд. — Вот сейчас-то ты и припомнишь мне и мой отказ, и грубости, которые я тогда в запале тебе наговорил».

— Дело в этом, да? — кусая губы, уточнил он. — В том, что я вас послал, и в том, что теперь, когда меня нет в Ярде, Шерлоку не с кем работать? Мои ребята не подпустят его ни к одному расследованию. Если только не будут знать, что от этого зависит моя жизнь.

— Боже! — Холмс выпил виски залпом, скривившись от того, что слишком большой глоток ожёг горло. — Я же вам сразу сказал: _ничто_ из ваших опасений не соответствует действительности. Я не собираюсь мстить вам или использовать вас как рычаг давления на вашу команду. Я лишь хотел избавить вас от участи раба. Не попади вы ко мне, кто знает, где бы вы оказались и что вам пришлось бы там вынести.

— Думаете, мне легче быть вашей Вещью, чем чьей-то ещё?

— Вы не моя Вещь. — Майкрофт твёрдо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Вы просто временно пользуетесь моим гостеприимством. У меня нет намерения как-то использовать вас, отдавать вам приказы и даже ограничивать вашу свободу. Разве что… я попросил бы вас в ближайшее время всё же не покидать мой дом. Судебный процесс был довольно громким, лорд Хейман основательно настроил против вас общественность. Боюсь, что пока всё не утихнет, вне этих стен вы можете подвергнуться… насилию.

Грег в ответ нервно рассмеялся.

— О да, — с горечью проговорил он. — Решись я отсюда уйти, меня могли бы хорошенько избить или даже убить. Но только не успеют. Вот это, — он подцепил кончиком пальца ошейник, — убьёт меня раньше. К чему _просить_ меня остаться, если покинуть эти стены я всё равно не могу? Вы сказали, что не ограничиваете мою свободу? Да вам и не надо, пока на мне такое прекрасное украшение. Тридцать пять — сорок шагов от вашего дома — и я труп.

— Ах да. — Холмс устало поднялся и открыл сейф, замаскированный сдвижной стенной панелью. — Избавить вас от этого сомнительного украшения я не в состоянии, могу лишь дополнить его ещё одним, — с этими словами он положил на стол перед Лестрейдом изящный браслет из чернёной стали. — Возьмите, пусть будет у вас. Так вам хотя бы не придётся постоянно считать шаги, даже во время прогулки по саду.

— Но… это же запрещено! — И без того большие тёмные глаза расширились, сделавшись просто огромными. — Владелец Вещи может передать контролирующий браслет кому-то из домочадцев, но не самой Вещи. Это же ваша страховка! А вдруг я наброшусь на вас и причиню вред, а у вас не будет средства меня остановить?

— Не вижу причин, почему вы стали бы это делать, — бесстрастно заметил Майкрофт. — Я вас всё-таки не первый год знаю, вы не склонны к насилию. К тому же, как я уже сказал, я ни минуты не рассматривал вас как свою собственность, а значит, и контролировать вас мне незачем. Берите браслет, Лестрейд. Только спрячьте хорошенько. Если кто-нибудь его увидит, проблемы будут в первую очередь у вас, вы же понимаете.

— Это… — Руки Грега заметно тряслись, когда он коснулся тёмного металла, а во взгляде было столько эмоций, что Майкрофт ощутил непроизвольную дрожь. — Я просто… не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо, мистер Холмс.

— Не благодарите. — Тон Холмса сделался довольно сухим от попытки скрыть чувства, грозящие выйти из-под контроля. — И позвольте мне ещё раз повторить свою просьбу: не покидайте этот дом в ближайшее время. Не могу точно сказать, как долго вам придётся прятаться от всех, но со своей стороны постараюсь следить за настроением барона Хеймана. Если он перестанет подогревать гнев общественности, то уже примерно через месяц эта история забудется.

— Вы правы, я… я так и поступлю. — Лестрейд всё ещё не мог прийти в себя и смотрел на Майкрофта, как на мифическое существо, изумлённо и слегка испуганно. От мысли, что все его страхи оказались беспочвенными и что этот странный человек и вправду не имеет намерений воспользоваться вынесенным Грегу приговором, его слегка потряхивало.

— Вам, конечно, хотелось бы успокоить своих коллег и близких, которые наверняка за вас переживают, — тем же отстранённым тоном продолжил Холмс. — Я распорядился, чтобы вам подготовили телефон с защитой от прослушивания. Прежний номер, правда, сохранить не удастся, да и не следует этого делать. Ни к чему лишний раз привлекать к вам внимание. Но список ваших контактов в новом телефоне будет восстановлен. А вы уж сами решите, кому стоит сообщать о себе, а кому нет.

— Спасибо. — Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся. — Я полагаю, совершенно излишне напоминать вам, что предоставлять мне возможность связи с внешним миром — это тоже против правил?

— Я в курсе. — Майкрофт снова равнодушно пожал плечами. — Поэтому должен попросить: звоните только тем, кому абсолютно доверяете. Разумеется, я смогу поставить на место любого, кто выразит сомнение в законности моих действий, но… желательно до этого не доводить. Для всех я — ваш владелец. Будет лучше, если кроме нас с вами никто не будет знать, что на самом деле это не так.

— Я понимаю. — Грег серьёзно кивнул, мысленно задавая себе вопрос: а доверяет ли он хоть кому-то настолько, чтобы поставить под угрозу себя и… этого невероятного человека, который идёт на серьёзный риск, пытаясь спасти бывшего инспектора от карающей руки закона. Пусть Холмс и сказал, что способен отразить любые нападки, но Лестрейд ведь тоже не вчера родился и не один день провёл в полиции. Он хорошо понимал, какие проблемы могут возникнуть у Холмса, если его мягкость по отношению к осуждённому убийце станет достоянием общественности.

— Если вы пожелаете увидеться с кем-то, — между тем продолжил Майкрофт, — мой водитель вас отвезёт. Впрочем, вы можете приглашать гостей. Лично я даже предпочёл бы такой вариант. Просто сообщите Терезе — это горничная, вы её видели, — что ждёте визита такого-то человека, и она позаботится, чтобы вашего гостя без проблем впустили в дом.

— Разве что Шерлока, — задумчиво проговорил Лестрейд, отвечая скорее на свои мысли о том, кого он считает полностью заслуживающим доверия. Тот хоть и ругает своего брата на все лады, но вредить ему точно не станет. — В конце концов, надо его и вправду занять каким-то делом, пока он не ввязался во что-нибудь со скуки.

— Вам симпатичен мой брат. — Голос Холмса отчётливо потеплел. — Вы оказали мне серьёзную услугу тем, что все эти годы возились с ним, невзирая на его сложный характер.

— Я не оказывал вам никаких услуг, — напомнил Грег. — Я это делал ради него. И да, он мне симпатичен. Шерлок — гений. И хороший человек, даже если не все способны в это поверить.

— Как бы то ни было. — Майкрофт сохранил на лице непроницаемую маску, запретив себе огорчаться от констатации факта, о котором и так знал, — я вам признателен. И должен сказать, рад возможности сделать что-то для вас в ответ на ту услугу, которую вы мне, по вашим словам, не оказывали. Разумеется, я предпочёл бы, чтобы вы вообще никогда не попадали в столь сложное положение, но раз уж так вышло…

— Вы не были обязаны!

— Не был, — согласился Холмс. — Мне просто захотелось это сделать. У меня достаточно власти и очень солидное состояние. Это дало мне возможность попытаться хоть немного смягчить обрушившуюся на вас несправедливость.

— Ладно. — Лестрейд судорожно вздохнул, понимая, что должен задать самый главный вопрос. — Но я же должен буду что-то взамен?

— Абсолютно ничего. — Голос Холмса сделался почти колючим, словно наполнился острыми льдинками. — Вам ещё раз повторить, что я не считаю вас своей собственностью и не намерен ничего от вас требовать?

— Нет, это я понял. — Грег снова прикусил многострадальную нижнюю губу, которая за целый день такого обращения стала сухой и покрылась корочками. — Я другое имел в виду. Какую работу вы собираетесь мне поручить? Я достаточно хорошо подготовлен, чтобы быть охранником. И руки у меня растут откуда надо, мне можно доверить любые дела по дому. Я неплохо вожу машину…

— Стойте, — прервал его Майкрофт. — Я знаю о ваших способностях, но, право же, у меня хватает наёмного персонала. Вам совершенно не нужно…

— Вы и без того оказали мне неоплатную услугу, — твёрдо проговорил Лестрейд. — Остановитесь на этом, не заставляйте меня ещё и становиться вашим иждивенцем. Я не готов мириться с тем, что меня кормят, одевают и обеспечивают все мои нужды, — и ничего не давать взамен. Я буду работать на вас, делая то, что вы сочтёте возможным мне поручить. Кроме того, вы сами сказали, что в глазах всех я должен быть вашей Вещью. Как это будет выглядеть, если я просто стану жить тут и прохлаждаться? Вам нужны слухи о том, что я, очевидно, отрабатываю заплаченные за меня деньги в спальне? А они появятся, потому что иначе никто не сможет объяснить, для чего вы вообще меня купили.

— Простите меня. — Холмс ничего не мог поделать с краской мучительного стыда, залившей его лицо, и отвёл взгляд, не в силах даже взглянуть на Лестрейда. — Я не подумал о слухах. Как и о том, что вы не такой человек, который просто согласится жить на положении моего гостя. Признаться, я вообще не рассмотрел возможности предложить вам какое-то занятие… это большая ошибка с моей стороны. Обещаю, что я решу вопрос с вашей занятостью в кратчайшие сроки, а пока постарайтесь просто восстановить нервы и физическую форму. Всё же вы больше месяца провели в заключении, это не могло пройти бесследно.

— Ладно. — Грег кивнул, подтверждая своё согласие. — Только сообщите слугам, что им не следует обращаться со мной, как с гостем. Пусть эта ваша горничная перестанет говорить мне «сэр» и пусть знает, что если понадобится выполнить какую-то работу, она может обратиться ко мне с этим. Я не лентяй и не белоручка и не собираюсь становиться кем-то подобным.

— Как скажете. — Майкрофт натянул на лицо неискреннюю улыбку, опуская взгляд, чтобы скрыть светившееся в нём восхищение. Господи, он даже не понимает, как красив в своём праведном гневе на то, что Холмс посмел предложить ему праздную жизнь у себя на содержании. «Если бы я не влюбился в него годы назад, то это случилось бы сейчас», — с грустью подумал Майкрофт.

— В подвале дома расположен спортзал, — сообщил он, с досадой отмечая, что голос звучит слегка хрипло. — Он в вашем полном распоряжении. Насколько я знаю, вы обычно бегаете по утрам. Делайте это в саду, если посчитаете, что беговой дорожки недостаточно. Его площадь более пяти акров, и территория моего поместья охраняется, так что там не будет посторонних, которые смогут вам помешать. Что до остального… полагаю, вы найдёте интересным содержимое моей библиотеки.

— Мистер Холмс… — начал было Грег, но Майкрофт прервал его движением руки.

— Подождите, я ещё не всё сказал. Обычно я уезжаю на службу очень рано утром. И вам совершенно необязательно проводить целые дни в вашей комнате. Не стесняйтесь ходить по дому в моё отсутствие. Прислуга будет предупреждена, что есть вы будете вместе с ними на кухне. Или у себя, если их общество покажется вам нежелательным. В этом случае достаточно будет попросить Терезу. Я довольно редко появляюсь дома к ужину, но был бы признателен, если бы вы согласились иногда составлять мне компанию за столом.

— Как это будет воспринято? — неуверенно спросил Грег. — По-моему…

— Не волнуйтесь, — снова прервал его Холмс. — То, что происходит в стенах моего дома, никогда не выходит за их пределы. Весь персонал надежный и заслуживает полного доверия. Они не будут задаваться вопросом, с чего мне пришла в голову блажь посадить Вещь за стол вместе с собой.

— Но зачем вам это?

— Я одинок. — Майкрофт пожал плечами так равнодушно, словно этот факт его нимало не трогал. — Иногда даже мне хочется… поужинать в компании. Брат нечасто балует меня своим присутствием, так что я был бы благодарен вам за ваше общество. Впрочем, я не настаиваю. Соглашаться или нет — решать вам.

— Если вы уверены, что это никак не скажется на вашей репутации…

— И на вашей никак не скажется, — заверил его Холмс. — Я обещаю.

— В таком случае, — Грег попытался улыбнуться, но попытка вышла жалкой, — я не возражаю.

— Тогда, если больше нет вопросов, вы можете идти. Мне ещё нужно выполнить сегодня кое-какую срочную работу. — Майкрофт сделал небрежный жест, означающий, что не задерживает его. От души надеясь, что Лестрейд и вправду оставит его одного, потому что ещё немного, и он сорвётся, скажет что-нибудь, чего говорить нельзя, и полностью разрушит тот хрупкий мостик доверия, который между ними установился. Он уже и так едва всё не испортил, заговорив про совместные ужины и своё одиночество. Нет, такое просто недопустимо! Гораздо лучше постараться свести общение с Грегори к минимуму. Надо поскорее придумать для него какое-нибудь занятие, и пусть живёт как знает. Ни к чему пытаться навязывать ему своё общество.

— Хорошего вам вечера, мистер Холмс. — Грег словно даже обрадовался, что его отпускают, и поспешно покинул кабинет, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Майкрофт дождался, пока шаги бывшего инспектора затихнут в глубине дома, и поднялся, чтобы налить себе ещё выпить. Он только сейчас начал понимать, куда его завели благие намерения. Как, интересно, он собирается жить под одной крышей с предметом своих безнадёжных чувств и при этом скрывать… неравнодушие? Лестрейд ведь не дурак, однажды он что-нибудь заметит. И кем Майкрофт тогда будет выглядеть в его глазах?

— Я не должен пытаться… добиться его расположения, — с горечью пробормотал он. — Может быть, следовало рискнуть раньше, но сейчас уже слишком поздно даже мечтать об этом. Грегори находится в зависимом от меня положении. Он может прийти к выводу, что я помог ему лишь затем, чтобы заполучить в свою постель. А это не так! Это гораздо больше, чем просто вожделение, это…

Самым страшным в сложившейся ситуации было то, что, узнай Лестрейд о чувствах Холмса, он именно такие выводы и сделал бы. И Майкрофт отлично это понимал.

**Глава 5**

Грегу той ночью никак не удавалось заснуть. Кровать была удобной, куда удобнее, чем его собственная, оставшаяся в квартире, которая теперь должна перейти к бывшей жене, поскольку Вещь не имеет права владеть недвижимостью. И уж, конечно, эта кровать не шла ни в какое сравнение с тюремными нарами. Но Лестрейда лишал сна тонкий металлический браслет, спрятанный под подушку. Маленькая безделушка, способная по воле владельца причинить ему невыносимую боль и даже убить.

Он и не подозревал, какой ужас вызывает у него эта вещица, пока вчера вечером она не оказалась в его руках. Облегчение, которое он испытал, было подобно волне цунами, накрывающей с головой. Холмс ведь мог не отдавать браслет, просто держать запертым в сейфе, и даже это казалось Грегу совсем неплохим вариантом. Пусть бы владел им, лишь бы не использовал. Но то, что он его просто отдал… вот так, без тени сомнения… это было больше, чем Лестрейд когда-либо мог вообразить. И вызывало в душе совершенно однозначные чувства.

Признательность, уважение. И почти болезненное восхищение. Холмс сказал, что был против дикого закона о рабстве, и сумел привести совершенно неопровержимое доказательство собственных слов. Выходит, и вправду не считает Грега Вещью, просто пытался помочь. И неважно даже почему. Исполнял ли просьбу Шерлока или платил услугой за услугу, как сам заявил. Факт остаётся фактом: тот самый Холмс, которого Лестрейд с первого дня знакомства откровенно недолюбливал и считал бесчувственным, беспринципным отморозком, оказался способным на благородство — исчезающе редкое качество в этом жестоком, утратившем милосердие мире.

А ещё было стыдно. Потому что позволил себе осуждать, потому что без тени сомнений ждал от него только самого худшего, даже не имея для этого оснований. «Боюсь представить, что же наговорил вам обо мне Шерлок, раз вы смотрите на меня, как на чудовище?» Младший Холмс, конечно, много чего говорил о старшем — и почти ничего хорошего, но все его раздражённые, злые высказывания не вызывали ни малейшего противоречия с личными впечатлениями самого Грега. После той давней встречи, когда его сначала запугивали, а потом пытались подкупить, Лестрейд сделал однозначный вывод: он не желает иметь никаких дел с этим напыщенным пижоном, для которого такие понятия, как порядочность и честность — пустой звук.

Выходит, он ошибся. Холмс его тогда просто проверял, выясняя, можно ли ему доверить своего брата. В его вопиющем поведении не было желания оскорбить или унизить, только бесконечная забота о Шерлоке.

«А я не понял, — мысленно посетовал он, в который раз засовывая руку под подушку, чтобы коснуться холодного металла. — Но и он тоже хорош! Что это за методы, а по-человечески поговорить было нельзя? Или он не умеет? Ведь если подумать, у него в голове тараканов побольше, чем преступников в Ист-Энде, а там их — каждый второй. Чего стоит только прошлый вечер! Нет бы просто сознаться, что не любит ужинать в одиночестве, но куда там! Сообщил это с таким видом, словно подобный факт его до крайности раздражает. И унижает! А ведь это нормальное человеческое желание — хоть иногда разговаривать с кем-то, отличным от неодушевленных предметов. Но не для Холмса, видимо. Шерлок вон тоже делает вид, что лучшая компания для него — череп. Наверное, Салли права, они оба фрики! И к одному из этих фриков я привязан на ближайший десяток лет. Как я намерен с этим жить?»

Заснул Лестрейд только под утро, когда первые отблески рассвета проникли сквозь неплотно задвинутые шторы, а браслет под подушкой сделался тёплым от постоянных прикосновений. Разбудил его нерешительный стук в дверь. Привычка подрываться от любого звука и начинать действовать даже прежде, чем мозг успел проснуться, появившаяся за годы службы в полиции, сработала и сейчас. Ещё не понимая толком, где находится, Грег вскочил с постели и распахнул дверь. После чего от души порадовался, что прошлым вечером додумался надеть пижаму, найденную в шкафу. Дома он, как правило, забирался в постель в одних трусах, а то и вовсе голым. Особенно если собирался ложиться не в одиночестве. Правда, в последние годы такое случалось куда реже, чем хотелось бы, но спать обнажённым Лестрейд так и не отвык. Хорош бы он был сейчас, если бы спросонья предстал перед горничной Холмса в своём первозданном виде, одетый только в чёртов ошейник! С другой стороны, тогда у неё, по крайней мере, появилась бы действительно достойная причина смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на него.

— Доброе утро, Тереза, — чуть хриплым со сна голосом поприветствовал он. — У вас для меня какое-то поручение?

— Мистер Холмс просил передать, — сухо проговорила она, сунув в руки растерянного Грега смартфон, по виду весьма недешёвый и навороченный. После чего развернулась и удалилась с такой поспешностью, словно Лестрейд собирался на неё напасть.

— Чёрт! — пробормотал Грег, закрывая дверь и снова плюхаясь на постель. — Я этой красотке явно не нравлюсь. И с этим надо что-то делать, потому что, как я понимаю, именно с ней мне предстоит общаться большую часть времени.

Разумеется, глупо было надеяться, что прислуга Холмса, какой бы вышколенной она ни была, с распростёртыми объятиями примет в доме убийцу. Но Лестрейд привык, что люди смотрят на него с доверием и надеждой на помощь, и вовсе не хотел мириться с тем, что в ближайшие десять лет любой встречный будет шарахаться от него, как от прокажённого.

— Придётся поговорить с вами по душам, милая леди, — бормотал он, поспешно принимая душ и одеваясь. — Иначе жизнь здесь сделается совершенно невыносимой.

Часы на телефоне показывали одиннадцать, стало быть, для завтрака уже поздновато, а время ланча ещё не наступило. И на кухне, скорее всего, никого не будет. Оно и к лучшему, если подумать: не хватало ещё в первое же утро оказаться среди ненавидящих его людей. Но есть-то хотелось… Вчера переживания лишили его аппетита, и за целый день во рту не побывало ни крошки, так что сегодня желудок требовательно бурчал, напоминая о своих нуждах.

— Ладно, — сказал себе Грег, набираясь решимости, чтобы выйти за дверь и столкнуться лицом к лицу с ожидающими его там драконами. — Я же могу попросить покормить меня?

Спустившись вниз и разыскав кухню, Лестрейд понял, что всё складывается как нельзя лучше. Там действительно никого не было, кроме Терезы, загружающей использованную за завтраком посуду в посудомоечную машину.

— Вы что-то хотели? — нелюбезно поинтересовалась она, сосредоточившись на своём занятии и явно давая понять, что грязные тарелки ей куда более симпатичны, чем Грег.

— Не могли бы вы дать мне какой-нибудь еды? Если вас это не затруднит, конечно. — Лестрейд наградил её самой обаятельной улыбкой из своего арсенала, которая пропала зря, потому что женщина по-прежнему не удостоила его даже взглядом.

— Разумеется, — кислым тоном проговорила она. — Желаете, чтобы я принесла завтрак в вашу комнату?

— А прямо здесь мне поесть нельзя? — Грег снова дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Мистер Холмс сказал…

— Я в курсе его распоряжений. — Недовольство Терезы можно было буквально пощупать. Она знала, что у неё нет права выгнать Лестрейда из кухни, раз уж хозяин позволил ему там быть, но терпеть его компанию ей явно не хотелось.

— Вы знаете, кто я, — утвердительно проговорил Грег. — Читали в газетах?

— Читала, — сквозь зубы подтвердила она. — Вы убийца.

— Точно, — бесстрастно согласился Лестрейд. — А вы знаете, кого я убил?

— Наследника одного из старейших и уважаемых семейств Англии, — буквально выплюнула женщина. — И как у вас ещё совести хватает… — Она осеклась и тут же сбавила тон. — Прошу меня простить. Мистер Холмс распорядился проявлять по отношению к вам вежливость, но я надеюсь, вы понимаете…

— У вас есть дети, Тереза? — тихо спросил Грег.

— Есть, — резко ответила она. — Дочь.

— Сколько ей лет?

Было видно, что больше всего ей хочется заявить, что это не его дело, но воспитание, а может, и страх перед гневом Холмса всё же заставили её процедить сквозь зубы более вежливый ответ:

— Девятнадцать.

— Девятнадцать, — задумчиво повторил Лестрейд. — Совсем юная. А вот представьте девочку чуть постарше вашей дочери. Ее звали Синтия.

— Звали? — Тереза от неожиданности замерла с грязной тарелкой в руках.

— Именно, — Грег вздохнул. — Вещам не положено имени, но будь это иначе, сейчас её уже никак не назовут. Она лежит где-то в безымянной могиле, и её родственники даже не знают, где она похоронена. Потому что она умерла, так и оставшись Вещью.

— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?

— Затем, что на её месте могла оказаться ваша дочь, — просто ответил Лестрейд. — Или моя, если бы жена не сделала аборт, когда мы только поженились. Этому ребёнку как раз сейчас исполнилось бы около двадцати пяти. Синтия работала медсестрой, ухаживала за парализованным стариком. Ему было почти девяносто, в последние десять лет он был прикован к постели и мучился от постоянных болей. Вылечить такого больного невозможно, и врач назначил ему опиаты, чтобы уменьшить страдания. А когда в один далеко не прекрасный день старик умер, то вскрытие показало, что доза морфина в его теле превышена. Синтию осудили за убийство, хотя она клялась, что ошиблась с дозировкой случайно. Может, так оно и было: у бедняжки не было никаких причин убивать своего пациента. Возможно также, не было никакой ошибки, просто родственникам того старика надоело ждать наследства. Кто теперь докажет, каким образом смертельная доза лекарства оказалась в его теле? Но Синтию наградили таким же ошейником, который сейчас на мне, — и продали с аукциона. А несколько месяцев спустя полиция нашла в парке её тело. — Грег помолчал и тихо уточнил: — Я нашёл.

— Что с ней случилось? — Тереза так и стояла с тарелкой в руках, кажется, напрочь забыв, что собиралась с ней делать. И Лестрейд отлично понимал, отчего щёки женщины приобрели такую восковую бледность. Она мать и сейчас представляет на месте неизвестной ей девушки свою собственную дочь. Грег поколебался несколько мгновений, решая, стоит ли шокировать её ужасными подробностями, и сказал себе, что стоит. Потому что если пожалеет её сейчас, то навсегда останется в её глазах чудовищем, отправившим на тот свет невинного человека.

— По официальной версии Синтия покончила жизнь самоубийством, — с тихой яростью проговорил он.

— По официальной? — дрогнувшим голосом уточнила Тереза. — А… на самом деле?

— Когда Вещь сбегает от хозяина, её смерть расценивается как суицид, — объяснил Грег. — На самом деле её убило… вот это. — Он коснулся рукой своего ошейника, и слегка расширенные глаза женщины проследили за его жестом. — Вы знаете, что он делает?

— Он нужен… чтобы хозяин мог контролировать поведение Вещи, — пробормотала Тереза. — Иначе ведь нельзя предсказать, что выкинет тот, кто уже однажды убил…

— Он причиняет боль, — жёстко поправил её Лестрейд. — Мучительную боль. В любой момент, когда того захочет хозяин. Или если Вещь уйдёт от хозяина, как сделала Синтия. И она знала, сбегая, что умрет — долго выносить подобные муки не способен ни один человек. Вы ведь женщина, Тереза. Представьте себе, _что_ должна была пережить другая женщина, чтобы добровольно подвергнуть себя столь жуткой смерти? Она была ещё так молода! Через десять лет ей ещё не поздно было бы начать новую жизнь, выйти замуж, родить детей… Так почему же она просто не дотерпела до конца своего срока?

— И… почему? — почти шёпотом спросила Тереза.

— Не знаю, должен ли я рассказывать вам, что способен сделать с беспомощной женщиной жестокий, уверенный в своей власти и безнаказанности мужчина, — как можно более мягко проговорил Грег. — Вы ведь и сами это понимаете. Но что ещё хуже, хозяин Синтии развлекался с ней не в одиночестве, а в компании дружков. И вот эта толпа богатых, пресыщенных бездельников довела несчастную девочку до того, что даже мучительная смерть показалась ей желаннее подобной жизни. Её избивали, насиловали, резали ножом, тушили о неё сигареты… И их даже нельзя отправить под суд за это, ведь Вещь принадлежит своему владельцу, и он волен поступать с ней как угодно.

— Это… чудовищно!

— Ещё бы, — с горечью проговорил Лестрейд. — Я почти три десятка лет проработал в полиции и видел слишком много жертв насильственной смерти. Но тело Синтии показалось мне чуть ли не самым кошмарным из всего, с чем мне доводилось столкнуться. И знаете, кто был её хозяином, сотворившим подобное?

Он сделал паузу и веско проговорил, глядя на побелевшее от ужаса лицо Терезы:

— Наследник одной из старейших и уважаемых семей Англии.

Тарелка, которая так и не успела попасть в посудомоечную машину, выскользнула из разжавшихся пальцев женщины и разлетелась на множество осколков на полу. Тереза перевела на Грега ошарашенный взгляд, впервые за всё время решаясь посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Но… — пробормотала она. — В газетах ничего такого не писали.

— Конечно, нет, — с нескрываемой горечью ответил Грег. — И заседание суда было закрытым, туда не допустили ни публику, ни журналистов. Барон Хейман применил всё своё влияние, чтобы избежать скандала, способного запятнать его имя. Роджер Вейн был выродком, которому не место среди людей, но он был наследником лорда. А Синтия — всего лишь Вещью.

— И вы убили его потому, что не могли арестовать?

— Я не хотел его убивать, — сознался Лестрейд. — Просто не сдержался и врезал по его наглой холёной морде. Какой нормальный мужик не поступил бы так же на моём месте? Будь Вейн трезв, ничего бы не случилось. Я отделался бы выговором за превышение служебных полномочий, а он через пару недель или через месяц купил бы себе очередную игрушку. Но Вейн, на моё несчастье, в тот день нализался так, что едва держался на ногах. От удара он упал и разбил голову. И пусть я заплачу за это десятью годами рабства, но зато он больше никому не причинит вреда.

— Выходит, мистер Холмс всё знает? — осторожно уточнила Тереза. — Ну, если все подробности скрыли…

— Мистер Холмс из тех людей, от которых невозможно что-либо утаить, — констатировал Грег. — К тому же он не один год знает меня… то есть не совсем знает, мы с ним практически не знакомы. Но я много лет работал с Шерлоком Холмсом. Полагаю, именно его рекомендация в глазах старшего брата сыграла решающую роль.

— Ох! — Тереза всплеснула руками. — Я наконец поняла, откуда знаю ваше имя. То есть… где встречала его до того, как прочитала о вас в газетах. Конечно же! Джон Уотсон часто упоминает вас в своём блоге!

— И наверняка в его историях я предстаю редкостным недотёпой. — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Вообще-то, я был хорошим полицейским, просто на фоне Шерлока кто угодно будет выглядеть… туповатым. И всё же мы неплохо сработались с братом мистера Холмса. Я бы сказал, он даже считал меня своим другом — настолько, насколько Шерлок вообще способен на дружбу.

— Он попросил брата купить вас?

— Скорее, исключить элемент случайности. — Лестрейд грустно улыбнулся. — Некоторым Вещам везёт, и они попадают к нормальным людям, а кто-то, как Синтия, достаётся ублюдкам вроде Вейна. По крайней мере, я могу надеяться, что Холмс не имеет привычки… к физическому насилию над теми, кто находится в его власти. А всё прочее не так страшно. Я не боюсь тяжёлого физического труда и за годы работы с Шерлоком привык к… специфической манере общения членов этой семьи. Так что мне, наверное, повезло.

— Вы вообще этого не заслужили! — Тереза поджала губы. — Если, конечно, то, что вы сейчас рассказали — чистая правда.

— Чистейшая, — заверил её Грег. — Но если вы сомневаетесь… может, попросить Шерлока, чтобы подтвердил? Или связаться с моим бывшим отделом, чтобы привезли протокол вскрытия Синтии? Тот самый, что был обнародован на суде, но присяжные, на которых надавил барон Хейман, сделали вид, что им его не зачитывали.

— Тогда это несправедливо!

— То, что случилось с ней, — ещё более несправедливо. — Лестрейд снова вздохнул. — И уже непоправимо. А я как-нибудь научусь мириться со своим новым статусом. В конце концов, Вейн действительно умер от моей руки, хоть я и не собирался его убивать. Только представьте, Тереза… Всю жизнь посвятить тому, чтобы ловить преступников, а в итоге самому оказаться по другую сторону закона.

— Терезой меня зовёт только мистер Холмс. — Женщина вытерла руки о фартук и протянула одну из них Лестрейду. — Для остальных я Тесс.

— До того **,** как я лишился имени и стал Вещью, меня звали Грег.

**Глава 6**

Список контактов в телефоне действительно был полностью восстановлен. Грег даже не стал удивляться, каким это образом люди Холмса получили к нему доступ. Ясно же, что у этого человека хватит власти и возможностей, чтобы добыть любую информацию о такой мелкой сошке, как бывший старший инспектор Скотланд-Ярда.

Лестрейд около часа водил пальцем по экрану, вглядываясь в каждое имя и мучительно размышляя: что будет, если набрать этот номер? Как отнесётся человек на другом конце виртуального провода к тому, что услышит голос осуждённого убийцы? Например, Салли. Она всегда была отличной боевой подругой, искренне переживала за попавшего в беду начальника и сделала всё, чтобы ему помочь. Вспомнить хоть речь, которую она произнесла на суде, расхваливая его работу в полиции и пытаясь привлечь внимание жюри к смягчающим обстоятельствам. Однако… Салли ни разу вслух не осуждала закон о рабстве. Не считала, что лишать убийц статуса людей — слишком жестоко. И когда они нашли тело Синтии, успокаивала пришедшего в ярость шефа напоминаниями, что перед ними не человек, а Вещь. Нет, ей звонить рискованно. А вдруг он и сам перестал в ее глазах быть человеком?

Если так, то и Андерсон тоже отпадает. Сам по себе он, конечно, рад был бы услышать бывшее начальство, но Фил — безвольный тюфяк, заглядывающий Донован в рот. Если она посчитает, что Лестрейд недостоин общения, то Андерсон предпочтет ее не злить. Остальные, с кем Грег работал все эти годы, тоже, скорее всего, почтут за благо просто не связываться. Диммок, Грегсон, суперинтендант Гордон… Все они, может, и не побегут докладывать, что у Вещи, вопреки всем правилам, каким-то образом появилась возможность воспользоваться телефоном, но и говорить с попавшим в переплёт бывшим коллегой едва ли захотят.

А вот экс-супруга, пожалуй, могла бы и сдать его властям, решись он сдуру набрать её номер. Если подумать, расстались они далеко не друзьями, к тому же она от его осуждения только выиграла, заполучив в свои жадные руки всё имущество, которое не удалось оттяпать при разводе. Она, надо полагать, пребывает сейчас в полном блаженстве, воображая всевозможные унижения, которым Грега наверняка подвергнет хозяин. Её точно не осчастливит новость, что ему повезло избежать самой худшей участи.

— Он сказал: успокоить близких, — невесело усмехнулся Лестрейд, ещё раз пробежавшись взглядом по списку контактов и откладывая телефон в сторону. — Но, выходит, у меня нет близких. Никого, кто был бы рад услышать, что я в порядке.

А может, он несправедлив к ним? Может, они бы как раз обрадовались… Ведь если подумать, еще вчера он не сомневался, что любой из его команды — настоящий друг, а Холмс потому и заполучил Грега в собственность, что желает использовать эту дружбу в своих грязных целях. Что же изменилось всего за одну ночь? Может, на него так повлияло, что он ошибся в самом Холмсе? Тот оказался нормальным человеком, хотя Лестрейд ни на минуту не верил в подобную возможность. И теперь он начал думать, что, должно быть, никогда не разбирался в людях, раз так просчитался?

— К черту это! — Грег снова схватился за телефон. — Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь, верно? В конце концов, у меня давно нет другой семьи, кроме моих ребят. Еще пару месяцев назад я доверял Салли прикрывать мою спину во время рейдов, почему же я теперь в ней сомневаюсь?

И тем не менее, он зажмурился и задержал дыхание, прежде чем ткнуть пальцем в контакт, подписанный как Донован. «Может, она не возьмет трубку?» — малодушно подумал Лестрейд, слушая гудки. Но мгновением позже раздался легкий щелчок, и знакомый голос на том конце устало проговорил:

— Детектив-инспектор Донован. Чем могу вам помочь?

— Салли. — Голос Лестрейда сорвался от волнения. — Салли, это я. Только не произноси мое имя вслух, если рядом кто-то есть.

— Гр… Грёбаный ад! — выдохнула она. — Ты откуда звонишь? — а потом понизила голос и прошептала: — Дай мне минуту, если можешь, добегу до женского туалета.

Он слушал, как каблучки застучали по полу, и почти представлял ее, несущуюся по бывшему отделу и провожаемую удивленными взглядами. Через некоторое время хлопнула дверь, и Салли поспешно зашептала в трубку:

— Шеф, ты где? Ты как? И как вышло, что ты смог позвонить?

— Я… свистнул телефон из кармана здешней горничной, — соврал Грег, мысленно извиняясь перед Донован за то, что все же не готов ей до конца доверять. — Потом потру историю вызовов и положу на место, она ничего не заметит. Но часто мне такой фокус проворачивать не удастся. Я просто хотел сказать, что… всё не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Не волнуйся за меня и расскажи другим ребятам, кому будет интересно, что я в полном порядке.

— Нам ведь даже не позволили узнать, кто тебя купил, — выдохнула она. — Что хоть за человек? Мы же не найдем через пару дней твой труп в парке, как было с той девчонкой?

— Такого точно не случится, — успокоил ее Лестрейд. — Мой хозяин… короче, вы его знаете. Он… это старший брат Шерлока.

— Холмс? — охнула она. — Тот самый сноб на дорогущей машине?

— Да. — Грег прикрыл глаза, ругая себя за то, что не продумал разговор заранее. Что можно ей сказать, чтобы, с одной стороны, успокоить, а с другой — не подставить Холмса под удар. — На самом деле, это неплохо. Он слишком важная персона, и я вряд ли буду даже видеть его лично. Мне просто поручат какую-нибудь работу по дому.

— Что-то мне не кажется, что братец фрика заслуживает доверия, — с сомнением проговорила Салли.

— Дело в другом. — На сей раз Лестрейд мысленно попросил прощения у Холмса за то, что собирается сказать. — Я тоже ему не доверяю, но подумай сама: кто я и кто он? Он ведь, фактически, страной управляет, Шерлок мне много раз это говорил. Разве у него нет других забот, кроме как третировать какого-то бывшего полицейского? Да такая важная шишка через пару дней уже просто забудет, кто я такой. И это к лучшему! Все, чего я хочу — спокойно работать, пока мой срок не подойдет к концу.

— Ну, а фрик?

— Я даже не уверен, что Шерлок в курсе дел своего брата, — сознался Грег. — Но если заглянет к нему в гости, и если у меня будет возможность перекинуться с ним парой слов, то постараюсь передать вам весточку. И **,** знаешь что, Салли… не гоняйте его слишком рьяно. Нашему… точнее, теперь уже _вашему_ отделу точно не повредит хорошая раскрываемость. Надо же как-то исправлять ущерб, который я вам нанес. Я знаю, как ты относишься к Шерлоку, но он полезен.

— Ладно, не буду гонять, — с неохотой согласилась Донован. — Ради тебя. Ты прав, будет лучше, если старший Холмс забудет о твоем существовании, но что-то мне подсказывает, что обидь мы его братца-фрика — и он тут же вспомнит.

— Может быть. — Лестрейд еще раз мысленно извинился перед Холмсом. В конце концов, разве не логично, что Салли подумала о том же, что совсем недавно не давало покоя ее бывшему начальству. — Прости, но мне пора. Я не буду больше звонить, чтобы не подставлять тебя. И себя тоже. Просто… удачи вам!

С этими словами он сбросил вызов, не дожидаясь её ответа. И закрыл глаза, пытаясь дышать размеренно, чтобы успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Итак, как минимум один друг у него все-таки есть. Даже слишком много — в его-то положении.

Подумав еще немного, он снова потянулся к телефону. Только на сей раз не стал звонить, а набрал сообщение: «Шерлок, тебе нужно навестить своего брата».

«Кто это? SH» — пришел ответ спустя несколько минут.

«Не спрашивай, просто приезжай в его поместье».

«Что я забыл в доме этого зануды? SH» **.**

«Узнаешь, если приедешь».

Ответа не последовало, и Грег задумался, вертя смартфон в руках. Похоже, старший брат не поставил младшего в известность о своих планах. Может, не стоило его звать? Кто знает, обрадуется ли Холмс визиту Шерлока **,** и к каким осложнениям в их и без того непростых отношениях может привести… эта ситуация? Нужно было подождать, дать возможность Холмсу самому рассказать… Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, будет то, что будет.

Одного у Шерлока отнять нельзя — он любопытен. Помани его загадкой, полезет даже к черту в пекло. Так что, скорее всего, он уже в пути. Прикинув количество пробок в городе и примерное время, которое понадобится детективу, чтобы добраться до дома брата на такси, Лестрейд отключил телефон и отправился вниз, намереваясь выпить кофе. Благо Тесс показала ему, как включать кофемашину, и предложила пользоваться ей в любой момент, когда захочется. Однако, оказавшись на кухне, он понял, что планы меняются: рядом с чудом техники, на которое Грег возлагал свои надежды, стояла растрепанная и чуть не плачущая блондинка лет тридцати и отчаянно нажимала на все кнопки по очереди, в ответ на что аппарат лишь недовольно пищал, но даже не думал работать.

— Добрый день. — Лестрейд снова включил свою фирменную улыбку, обычно заставляющую женщин таять. — У вас проблемы?

— Ой! — в отличие от Тесс, эта дама явно не осталась равнодушной к обаянию бывшего инспектора и густо покраснела. — Здравствуйте. Вы Грег, да? А я Дейзи.

— Вообще-то, — доверительно сообщил Лестрейд, прикасаясь к ошейнику, — у меня нет права на имя.

Дейзи смутилась еще больше, и Грег отстраненно подумал, что зардевшиеся щечки делают ее невероятно милой.

— Если честно, я вас ужасно боялась, — похлопав огромными голубыми глазами, призналась она. — Никогда раньше не видела настоящих убийц. Но Тесс говорит, что вы того парня и не убивали вовсе. И что вас осудили несправедливо.

«Какая умница Тесс, — не без удовольствия подумал Лестрейд. — Похоже, я буду избавлен от необходимости пересказывать свою историю каждому, кого встречу в этом доме».

— Не мне решать, справедливо или нет, — сдержанно сообщил он. — Но могу вам сказать одно: в отличие от вас, я в своей жизни видел очень много настоящих убийц. Я ловил их и сажал за решетку. Потому могу быть уверен — я не такой, как они.

— Я верю, что вы не такой, — потупив взгляд, пробормотала она.

— И я, если честно, очень хочу кофе. — Грег снова широко улыбнулся. — Что вы сделали с этой машиной, что она вас не слушается?

— Я… — Дейзи вдруг всхлипнула. — Я не знаю. Это прямо наказание какое-то! Она постоянно ломается и, как назло, все время именно тогда, когда к ней подхожу я. Миссис Кимберли, наша экономка, в прошлый раз заявила, что если ей опять придется вызывать мастера по моей вине, она меня уволит. А я ведь правда ничего не делала, я даже дотронуться до неё еще не успела, когда она начала вот так пищать и мигать лампочками. И теперь из-за этой дурацкой штуки я останусь без работы!

— Может, и нет. — Лестрейд аккуратно отодвинул плачущую женщину в сторону и склонился над закапризничавшей техникой. — Точно с такими я дел никогда не имел, но у нас в офисе кофемашина тоже вечно ломалась, и обычно мне удавалось ее починить. Так что прекратите плакать и быстренько принесите мне отвертку. И мы с вами исправим все так быстро, что никто даже не успеет заметить.

Это оказалось не так и сложно. Минут пятнадцать спустя Грег закрутил последний винтик, смахнул со лба пот и ободряюще улыбнулся Дейзи, которая следила за его действиями, молитвенно стиснув руки.

— Вот и все, — констатировал он. — При случае передайте вашей миссис Кимберли, что это не вас надо уволить, а мастера, который занимается обслуживанием этой машины. Он там внутри такого наворотил с проводами, как будто бомбу пытался собрать. Я, право, удивлен, что она только ломалась вместо того, чтобы взорваться.

— Вы мой спаситель. — Дейзи, отчаянно краснея, поцеловала его в щеку. Грег уже собрался галантно приложиться к ее ручке, как от дверей раздался возмущенный возглас:

— Лестрейд? Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

— И тебе добрый день, Шерлок. — Грег выпустил руку Дейзи и повернулся к детективу. — Давай пройдем куда-нибудь, где можно спокойно поговорить.

— Я спросил, какого черта ты делаешь в доме моего брата, — угрожающе прошипел Шерлок, схватив его за руку и стремительно волоча куда-то по длинному коридору, увешанному портретами.

— А где же мне быть, — с неменьшим раздражением парировал Лестрейд, — как не в доме человека, который меня купил на аукционе?

Услышав это, младший Холмс замер и посмотрел на него, как на ненормального.

— Купил? — чуть брезгливо проговорил он. — Тебя?

— Именно так. — Грег пожал плечами, стараясь не показать, что задет его реакцией. — И поверь мне, Шерлок, я его об этом не просил. Но, может быть, просил ты?

— Рехнулся? — Детектив скривил губы. — Слушай, Лестрейд… я все-таки считаю тебя другом, несмотря на отсутствие мозгов. По-твоему, я пожелал бы тебе такой участи — попасть в лапы моего братца?

— А он сказал, ты просил его мне помочь, — сообщил Грег. — Но у него не хватило влияния, чтобы справиться с лордом Хейманом, поэтому единственное, что он смог — избавить меня от повторения судьбы Синтии Хокс. Я ведь тоже мог оказаться в руках кого-то, вроде Вейна.

— Думаешь, Майкрофт чем-то лучше? — Шерлок презрительно улыбнулся. — Ну-ну… даже интересно, что он тебе наплел, чтобы запудрить мозги и скрыть свои истинные намерения. Я тебе одно скажу, Лестрейд: этот дом — худшее место, в какое ты мог попасть.

— Это еще почему? — Грег ощутил, как все волоски на теле встали дыбом от ужаса, вызванного этими словами. А потом напомнил себе про браслет, спрятанный под подушкой в спальне, и изрядно разозлился на Шерлока. — Ну разумеется, ничего нового! Ты снова будешь твердить, что твой брат — вселенское зло? Говоришь, он не лучше Вейна? Тогда посмотри мне в глаза и скажи: ты всерьез считаешь, что Майкрофт Холмс будет избивать меня, резать ножом и тушить о меня сигареты? Или позволит толпе своих друзей меня изнасиловать?

— Насчет толпы — точно нет. — Детектив поморщился. — И телесных повреждений можешь не опасаться. Моего брата, насколько я знаю, насилие в постели не заводит.

— В каком смысле — в постели? — нехорошим голосом уточнил Лестрейд.

— Ты совсем дурак? — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок. — В смысле секса, разумеется. Майкрофт предпочитает мужчин, и, насколько я знаю, ты всегда казался ему очень лакомым кусочком. Правда, совершенно недоступным. Но что помешает ему получить тебя теперь?

— Возможно то, что я предпочитаю женщин? — Грег с трудом сдержал гримасу отвращения из-за того, что его обозвали «лакомым кусочком». Гадость какая!

— И у него, конечно, нет никакого способа тебя заставить? — глумливо усмехнулся детектив.

«Я же не могу рассказать, что Холмс отдал мне браслет, — огорченно подумал Лестрейд. — Что, может, у него и был способ меня заставить, но он сам отказался от него. Шерлок попросту не выносит своего брата, потому и говорит все эти гадости».

— Ладно, ты свое мнение высказал, и я принял его к сведению, — сухо проговорил он. — Но позвал я тебя не за этим. Я хотел тебе сказать, что даже без меня Скотланд-Ярд будет рад твоей помощи. Теперь ты просто будешь работать с Донован.

— И она на это согласилась? — Детектив удивленно приподнял брови. — Ушам своим не верю.

— Верь чему хочешь, но Салли не дурочка. — Лестрейд поджал губы. — Она может сколько угодно не любить тебя лично, но теперь, когда займет мое место во главе отдела, будет, как и я, ставить поимку преступника выше собственных эмоций.

Сказав это, он с удивлением осмотрелся, только сейчас замечая, насколько запущенной выглядит комната, в которую притащил его Шерлок. Даже трудно себе представить, что в этом сияющем чистотой доме может быть нечто подобное.

— А где это мы?

— Моя спальня, — пояснил Холмс. — Бывшая, разумеется. Годы назад я согласился, на свою беду, временно пожить в этом доме. У меня были проблемы… разного рода.

— С наркотиками, — елейным тоном подсказал Грег.

— Скорее, с долгами, — неохотно признался Шерлок. — Это было еще до знакомства с тобой, я влип в одну авантюру и в итоге попал на крупную сумму. За мной охотились очень серьезные люди, собираясь убить, и тогда я обратился за помощью к брату. А он поставил условие: я переезжаю к нему и прохожу курс лечения, тогда он выплатит мои долги. Выбора не было, пришлось соглашаться. Я провел здесь полгода и возненавидел этот дом всей душой. Тогда я дал себе слово, что скорее сдохну под мостом, чем еще раз поселюсь здесь.

Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания, и с ухмылкой добавил:

— Но пока я тут жил, поколдовал немного над замком. Теперь никто не может его открыть, кроме меня. Братец, наверное, справился бы, изрядно повозившись, но, судя по всему, он не намерен этого делать. В его доме и без того хватает комнат.

— Слушай, Шерлок. — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Можешь пообещать мне кое-что? Пожалуйста, не ссорься с братом из-за меня.

— Я вообще не собираюсь с ним встречаться! — безапелляционно заявил детектив.

— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, брат мой, — в дверь с каменным лицом заглянул старший Холмс. — Избежать встречи со мной у тебя уже не получится. Прислуга сообщила о твоем приходе и я, разумеется, сразу понял, где тебя искать.

Он обвел взглядом захламленное, покрытое бахромой пыли помещение, и скривился.

— Бог ты мой! Следовало давно вызвать слесаря и вскрыть этот замок.

— Но ты этого не сделал, — довольно подчеркнул Шерлок. — Интересно, почему? Неужели научился уважать мою частную жизнь? Нет, не верю! И не мог же ты надеяться, что я сюда когда-нибудь вернусь!

— Да просто руки не дошли. — Майкрофт неискренне улыбнулся. — Но раз уж ты появился и открыл дверь сам, может, позволишь мне пригласить сюда прислугу? Или эта пыль в твоих глазах представляет научную ценность?

— Вовсе нет. — Младший брат равнодушно пожал плечами. — Зови кого хочешь, если не боишься истерик из-за того, что они могут найти тут во время уборки.

— Я мог бы взять это на себя, — примирительно проговорил Грег. — Меня сложно чем-либо довести до истерики.

— Вы и без того уже сегодня отличились, если я верно истолковал восхищенные вздохи горничных. — Голос старшего Холмса потеплел. — Я же просил вас отдохнуть несколько дней. Но вам, как я вижу, не сидится без дела.

— Да я просто кофе хотел. — Лестрейд развел руками. — А кофемашина сломалась. И та женщина, Дейзи, плакала, говоря, что ее за это уволят. Ну, вот я и…

— Так, с вами все ясно. — Шерлок изобразил крайнее отвращение. — Я пошел отсюда. А то меня, того и гляди, стошнит.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, пока не выслушаешь меня, — отрезал Майкрофт. От тепла в его голосе не осталось и следа. — И вы тоже, Грегори. То, что я собираюсь сказать, касается вас обоих. Давайте только покинем эту свалку токсичных отходов и переберемся в мой кабинет.

**Глава 7**

Едва дверь кабинета закрылась за ними, Шерлок без приглашения плюхнулся в кресло. Грег остался стоять, глядя в пол, чем заслужил усмешку на губах младшего Холмса и раздражённую гримасу на лице старшего.

— Садитесь же, Лестрейд, — сухо проговорил тот. — Я, кажется, говорил вам, что в этом доме вы можете чувствовать себя совершенно свободно.

— Какая прелесть, — ни к кому не обращаясь, прокомментировал Шерлок.

— Мистер Холмс. — Грег аккуратно уселся на краешек стула, но глаза на собеседника так и не поднял. — Приношу свои извинения. Я позвал сюда вашего брата, не подумав, что вы, возможно, не успели сообщить ему…

Он замялся и закусил губу, не зная, как объяснить свою мысль и надо ли ее объяснять. Отношения братьев и без того были весьма натянутыми, а он своим опрометчивым поступком наверняка осложнил их ещё больше. Да и гадости, которые наговорил Шерлок… Следовало ожидать, что он выдаст что-то подобное. Но если бы Майкрофт преподнёс ему новость первым, возможно, такой реакции можно было бы избежать.

— Не стоит. — Старший Холмс небрежно отмахнулся от извинений. — Вы лишь слегка ускорили события. Я и сам намеревался пригласить брата в ближайшие дни, чтобы сообщить ему о своих планах.

— Информация, без которой я обойдусь, — презрительно фыркнул младший. — Твои планы насчёт Лестрейда не могут быть ничем иным, кроме мерзости. И я совершенно не желаю о них знать!

С этими словами он поднялся и направился к двери, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

— Сядь, — резко приказал Майкрофт. — И послушай. Твой друг попал в беду, а ты сам, в результате его осуждения, остался не у дел. Мы оба знаем, к чему это может привести. Поэтому я сегодня предпринял кое-какие действия, чтобы исправить ситуацию.

— С чего это мне быть, как ты выразился, «не у дел»? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — У меня есть определённая репутация, моей помощи в раскрытии преступлений жаждут многие. Не далее как полчаса назад _твой_ Лестрейд сообщил, что Ярд и без него готов сотрудничать со мной.

Грег нервно сглотнул и счёл необходимым пояснить.

— Я… воспользовался вашим предложением, мистер Холмс. И связался с помощницей, которая теперь заняла мое место. Салли обещала, что будет привлекать Шерлока к расследованиям так же, как это делал я. Так что вы можете не беспокоиться насчёт…

— Благодарю, Грегори, но это вряд ли сработает. Мой брат с трудом сходится с людьми, поэтому перспективы его сотрудничества со Скотланд-Ярдом в ваше отсутствие кажутся мне весьма ненадёжными. А вы вчера сами сказали, что вам нужно чем-то заниматься. И у меня возникла идея о том, каким образом я мог бы использовать ваши несомненные достоинства.

— Только одна? — ехидно уточнил младший Холмс. — Ты меня поражаешь, братец. Я был лучшего мнения о твоём воображении.

— Сегодня я подал заявку на регистрацию детективного агентства, — спокойно продолжил старший, игнорируя двусмысленное замечание. — На имя Шерлока, разумеется, поскольку вы, Лестрейд… временно лишены права открывать собственный бизнес. Но мы оба понимаем, что мой брат неорганизован и не имеет представления о дисциплине, потому я рассчитываю, что основную часть обязанностей вы возьмёте на себя. И будете использовать таланты Шерлока таким образом, чтобы агентство стало процветающим.

— Ты в своём уме? — Младший закатил глаза. — С чего бы мне соглашаться? Ты хоть представляешь, чем обычно занимаются среднестатистические частные детективы? Мне только слежки за неверными жёнами не хватало!

— Ты сам сказал, у тебя есть определённая репутация, — холодно возразил старший брат. — И я склонен с этим согласиться, даже если такая слава и выглядит в моих глазах весьма сомнительной. Нельзя сбрасывать со счетов и связи Лестрейда в полиции, хотя, разумеется, теперь их можно использовать только неофициально. Учитывая два этих фактора, я с большой долей вероятности могу прогнозировать, что вам обоим будет чем заняться, помимо неверных жён.

— Допустим, — судя по выражению лица Шерлока, он напряжённо что-то обдумывал. — Я буду считаться владельцем агентства, и полиция даже будет обращаться к нам за консультациями, учитывая фактор Лестрейда. Неофициально, разумеется, но это и раньше было именно так. Но как будет выглядеть, что на меня работает осуждённый убийца?

— Владелец может использовать свою Вещь так, как сочтет нужным, — напомнил Майкрофт. — Например, продать, оставить в наследство или подарить родственнику. Все со временем придут к выводу, что я оказался достаточно эксцентричен, чтобы купить помощника своему неугомонному брату, доставляющему мне массу хлопот. Причём именно того, с кем он уже успешно работал раньше. Это вряд ли кого-то удивит, и в этом нет ничего противозаконного.

Во время этого обсуждения Грег молча смотрел в стену, мысленно повторяя, что совершенно не чувствует себя униженным. Если подумать, Холмс предлагает отличный вариант, много лучше всего, на что он смел надеяться. Возможность заниматься любимой работой, ловить преступников, вновь стать полезным обществу. И все же на душе было тошно.

— Как ты понимаешь, даже я не способен уладить все формальности, связанные с открытием агентства, за несколько часов. — Майкрофт, казалось, про Грега вообще забыл и обращался только к брату. — Но спешить и не надо. Будет лучше, если мы выждем как минимум месяц и позволим затихнуть скандалу, вызванному судом и интервью барона Хеймана. Антее поручено оформить бумаги, подобрать вам подходящий офис и закупить все необходимое. И ближе к моменту открытия обеспечить рекламу в СМИ. Что до формальностей, связанных с работой Лестрейда на тебя, то лучше тебе иметь при себе вот это.

Холмс открыл портфель и извлёк из него браслет из черненой стали. Сердце Грега рухнуло в желудок, а во рту предательски пересохло. Что это значит? Этот браслет, он же… он же сейчас должен быть совсем в другом месте!

— Подделка, разумеется, — спокойно прокомментировал свои действия Майкрофт. — Я обладаю достаточным влиянием и средствами, чтобы заказать хоть два десятка таких, и об этом даже никто не будет знать.

— Подделка? — Шерлок красноречиво приподнял бровь. — Но раз Лестрейд будет работать со мной, мне нужен оригинал.

— Сомневаешься во мне? — мрачно поинтересовался Грег. — Думаешь, я способен причинить вред и тебе нужен инструмент контроля?

— Думаю, что если оригинал останется у Майкрофта, то ты будешь совершенно бесполезен в работе, — огрызнулся тот. — Потому что умрёшь, удалившись от моего брата на тридцать шагов. Вряд ли в его планы входит крутиться рядом с нами круглые сутки.

Старший Холмс в ответ на это недовольно поджал губы.

— Разумеется, не входит. Но доверь я этот браслет тебе, мог ли я надеяться, что ты однажды не ринешься в очередную погоню, забыв позвать Грегори с собой? Поэтому оригинал останется там, где он сейчас, — в распоряжении Лестрейда. Только так мы можем полностью обезопасить его от любых случайностей.

Глаза Шерлока округлились, и он перевёл потрясённый взгляд с брата на бывшего инспектора, который молча сидел на стуле, глядя на мыски собственных ботинок.

— В распоряжении _Лестрейда_? — дрогнувшим голосом переспросил младший Холмс, после чего на его лице появилась понимающая усмешка. — Ну да, ясно. Очень умный ход, братец.

— И об этом никто не должен знать, — подчеркнул Майкрофт, в очередной раз проигнорировав шпильку. — Потому я и заказал несколько копий браслета. Одна будет у тебя, вторая — у меня, третья будет храниться в вашем офисе, и ещё одна — в сейфе в моем доме. Вам, Грегори, нужно постараться все время находиться рядом с одним из фальшивых браслетов, чтобы свобода ваших передвижений ни у кого не вызвала вопросов. На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств или неожиданных поездок, которые могут потребоваться при вашей работе, я выделю вам одну из своих машин с проверенным человеком в качестве шофёра. У него на руках будут документы, подтверждающие степень моего к нему доверия, — и ещё одна копия в бардачке автомобиля.

— Все предусмотрел, — хмыкнул младший Холмс. — Прикрыл задницу _своего_ Лестрейда со всех сторон.

— Шерлок, хватит, — обреченным голосом попросил Грег. — Твои подколки неуместны. Мистер Холмс оказал мне серьёзную услугу. И я, разумеется, не намерен подводить его.

— Умный ход, братец, — глумливо повторил детектив. — Как я и сказал.

Майкрофт лишь утомленно вздохнул в ответ.

— Грегори, если вы не возражаете, я попросил бы вас оставить нас с братом наедине. Мне необходимо обсудить с ним кое-какие… семейные вопросы.

— Конечно, мистер Холмс.

Стоило Лестрейду удалиться, ехидная ухмылка с лица Шерлока тут же исчезла.

— Итак, братец, — совершенно серьезно проговорил он, — что все это значит?

— А что ты хочешь услышать? — невозмутимо поинтересовался тот. — Что я не собираюсь обижать твоего друга? Нет, Шерлок, не собираюсь. Напротив, я намерен помочь ему пережить случившееся с наименьшими потерями.

— Я хотел бы услышать, отчего ты не поспешил воспользоваться такой удобной возможностью.

Увидев, как застыло лицо брата, он раздраженно всплеснул руками.

— Да ради бога, Майкрофт! Даже слепой догадался ты, что ты запал на него годы назад. А я не слепой! Лестрейд может быть настолько наивным, чтобы верить в чистоту твоих намерений, но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Какую игру ты с ним ведёшь?

— Видно, недостаточно хорошо. — Старший брат горько усмехнулся.

— Скажи ещё, что я ошибся насчёт твоих чувств к нему.

— Не скажу, хотя это и не твоё дело. — В голосе Майкрофта снова появилась усталость. — Но Лестрейд моих чувств не разделяет, и это по определению лишает меня любых возможностей, сколь бы «удобными» они ни казались со стороны.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе недостаточно просто заполучить его в свою постель? Может, ты жениться на нем собрался?

Смесь безнадежной тоски и искренней обиды, появившаяся на лице старшего брата в ответ на эти слова, заставила Шерлока присвистнуть.

— Ну и ну, — изумлённо прокомментировал он. — Вот уж не ожидал от тебя…

***

Оказавшись в собственной спальне, Грег первым делом откинул в сторону подушку и облегченно выдохнул — браслет был на том самом месте, куда он собственноручно положил его вчера.

— Подделка, как он и сказал, — пробормотал Лестрейд себе под нос. — Что бы ни говорил Шерлок, пока его брат не дал мне ни одного повода сомневаться в своих словах.

Он уселся на кровати, спрятав смертельно опасную безделушку в ладонях, и снова попытался уговорить себя, что недавний разговор его совершенно не задел. И все эти рассуждения Холмса о том, что хозяин может сделать со своим имуществом что угодно, не имели к нему никакого отношения.

— Он сказал, что не считает меня Вещью, — напомнил себе Грег. — Но другие должны думать именно так. И если честно, насчёт агентства Холмс здорово придумал. Понятное дело, он заботится в первую очередь о благе Шерлока, которому именно я все эти годы не давал слететь с катушек. Но ведь и для меня такое занятие куда предпочтительнее, чем работа охранника или шофёра.

Вздохнув, он потряс головой, словно надеясь вытрясти из неё все невеселые мысли. После чего вновь положил браслет в изголовье кровати и аккуратно прикрыл подушкой.

— Ещё вчера я ожидал самого худшего. Если бы мне после суда кто сказал, что все, чего от меня потребует новый хозяин — это расследовать преступления вместе с Шерлоком, я бы счёл такое чудом. Да я просто не поверил бы в подобное везение! И нечего загоняться, что Холмс в моем присутствии обсуждал меня, как имущество, и даже не спросил моего мнения насчёт своих планов. В конце концов, он и не должен его спрашивать.

**Глава 8**

Помощница Майкрофта явно постаралась, подбирая офис для брата своего босса. Их новая контора находилась в самом центре города, в шаговой доступности от Скотланд-Ярда. Это был просторный офис с небольшой приемной, отделанной деревянными панелями, с тщательно подобранной мягкой мебелью на тон светлее стен. Шерлоку полагался собственный кабинет, увидев который, Грег не смог сдержать ухмылки. Дизайнеру однозначно показали фотографии гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, поскольку в отделке помещения прослеживалось очевидное сходство. Даже кресло у камина, скрытого в глубине комнаты, было точно такое же. Лестрейд отстранённо подумал, что не хватает только ухмыляющегося смайлика на стене. Впрочем, он ни секунды не сомневался, что детектив в самые кратчайшие сроки исправит это упущение.

Самому Грегу достался кабинет поменьше и поскромнее. Но здесь было все, что необходимо: письменный стол, компьютер, стеллажи, которые со временем должны были заполниться папками с текущими делами. Как объяснила Антея, помимо «рабочей зоны» в офисе была ещё небольшая кухня, ванная, комната отдыха и помещение, оборудованное под архив. За тяжелой, окованной металлом дверью со сложным биометрическим замком, располагались ряды стеллажей, тоже пока пустые, и солидных размеров несгораемый сейф, в который помощница Майкрофта с величайшей предосторожностью поместила ещё одну копию браслета. Попутно напомнив Лестрейду, что ему не следует покидать офис без Шерлока, у которого будет храниться единственный ключ от сейфа, и он будет иметь возможность забрать браслет в любой момент.

«Она не знает, — догадался Грег, невольно прикоснувшись к груди, где в потайном кармане, нашитом на рубашку, был спрятан оригинал. — А я-то думал, босс ей полностью доверяет!»

Он мрачно кивнул, демонстрируя полное смирение со своей участью, и поплёлся в отведённый ему кабинет, разминая шею, слегка натертую высоким воротом новой рубашки. И с невольной теплотой в груди вспоминая вчерашний разговор с Майкрофтом. Холмс впервые за прошедший месяц пригласил Грега присоединиться к нему за ужином и сообщил:

— Я не хочу, чтобы у вас возникли проблемы в общении с людьми, потому вне этого дома вам следует скрывать ошейник под одеждой, — увидев, что Грег открыл рот, собираясь спорить, Майкрофт поднял руку, не давая ему заговорить. — Постойте. Я знаю, вы хотите сказать, что Вещам это категорически запрещено. В случае чего, сошлётесь на мое распоряжение. В конце концов, все знают, что Вещь не может спорить с приказами хозяина. По официальной версии, я купил вас в качестве помощника для брата, а его делам может повредить, если клиенты сразу будут видеть, что с ним работает осуждённый убийца.

— Меня и без этого могут узнать, — напомнил Грег.

— Могут, — согласился Холмс. — Но вероятность невелика. Вы правильно сделали, что послушались совета Шерлока и отпустили бороду. Теперь вы мало напоминаете того Грегори Лестрейда, чьи фото печатались во всех газетах. Пройдёт совсем немного времени, и про вас вовсе забудут. Но рабским ошейником на людях лучше не светить. Поэтому я заказал для вас несколько новых рубашек, их воротник скроен так, чтобы полностью закрывать шею. Будет не слишком удобно, наверное, но постепенно вы привыкнете.

Лестрейд лишь кивнул, понимая, что благодарностей от него не ждут. Холмс его все больше удивлял. Каким-то образом он умудрялся решать любую проблему Грега, хотя Грег о них даже не заикался. И при этом преподносить все в таком свете, словно его действия не имеют никакого отношения к бывшему инспектору и предпринимаются исключительно для блага Шерлока.

— Чертов умник, — не без восхищения бормотал себе под нос Лестрейд, закрывшись в своей спальне и рассматривая новые рубашки. — Ведь как всё вывернул, а! Я же до чертиков боялся появиться на улице с этим украшением на шее. Боялся, что от меня люди будут шарахаться, как от прокажённого. А он избавил меня от подобной перспективы, да ещё и таким образом, что мне вроде как не за что его благодарить. Все ради брата, ну конечно! Как будто Шерлока когда-то волновало мнение окружающих или сплетни, возникающие вокруг его имени.

Сейчас, спустя месяц после аукциона, Грег не знал, какому богу поставить свечку за свалившуюся на него удачу. За всё это время, если не считать первых двух вечеров и вчерашнего совместного ужина, он видел старшего Холмса всего пару раз, и то мельком. Тому явно не было дела до своего «имущества», и он предоставил Лестрейда самому себе, в ожидании пока новое детективное агентство начнёт работать. Грег находил себе занятия сам, выполняя мелкие поручения Тесс или возясь в саду, а в свободное время потел в спортзале, пытаясь восстановить утраченную в заключении форму, или проводил время за чтением.

Такую жизнь можно было бы назвать идеальной. Особенно после всех ужасов, которые бывший инспектор успел себе навоображать в ожидании суда. Ему никто не отдавал приказов, не подвергал насилию, не унижал. Напротив, Холмс избавил его от унижения, заставив спрятать ошейник. И дал возможность вернуться к нормальной жизни, обеспечив работой, которую Грег всегда считал своим настоящим призванием.

— Шерлок ошибается на его счёт, — тихо проговорил Лестрейд, снова прикасаясь к потайному карману на груди. Ещё одна деталь, о которой Майкрофт позаботился, заказывая новые рубашки. На каждой из них был такой, ровно под размер браслета, хитро замаскированный позади нагрудного кармана, так что заподозрить существование этого тайника можно только при очень тщательном личном досмотре.

— На чей счёт? — ехидно поинтересовался детектив, без приглашения вваливаясь в кабинет своего помощника. — Если ты не в курсе, я вообще никогда не ошибаюсь.

— Я о твоём брате.

— Насчёт Майкрофта я не ошибаюсь тем более, — фыркнул младший Холмс. — А ты его просто плохо знаешь. Он ведёт с тобой тонкую игру, смысла которой ты не понимаешь в силу своих ограниченных умственных способностей. И насколько я могу судить, пока у него все идёт по плану. Ты уже им восхищаешься, не так ли?

— А если и так? — Грег пожал плечами. — Подумай сам, где бы я сейчас был, если бы не он?

— Я не могу тебе сказать, где ты был бы, — назидательно проговорил Шерлок, — но зато у меня нет ни малейших сомнений в том, где ты окажешься уже совсем скоро. В постели Майкрофта. А после этого он, скорее всего, очень быстро утратит к тебе интерес.

— Да нет у него ко мне никакого подобного интереса, — возмутился Лестрейд. — За весь прошедший месяц он мне едва ли пару слов сказал. По-твоему, так ведут себя люди… заинтересованные?

— Ну-ну. — Детектив снова глумливо усмехнулся. — Тешь себя надеждами.

***

Джон Уотсон появился в их офисе после обеда. Новоиспеченные детективы скучали, точнее скучал только Шерлок, в то время как Грег полностью погрузился в просмотр фотографий и сканов документов, которые прислала на электронную почту агентства Салли. Лестрейд уже успел проинформировать помощницу о том, что их вечная заноза в заднице теперь обрела официальный статус частного детектива, получив лицензию на проведение расследований. Сотрудникам Ярда не запрещалось обращаться к коллегам-фрилансерам за консультациями, лишь бы только они не делали это слишком откровенно. А о том, что помимо знаменитого Шерлока Холмса в новом агентстве работает ещё и бывший старший инспектор, информировать начальство было необязательно.

Но Донован, да и весь бывший отдел Грега, узнав эту новость, пришли в полный восторг. Салли, снова укрывшаяся от любопытных ушей в дамской уборной, шепотом сообщила бывшему шефу, что готова расцеловать Холмса-старшего за то, что он так отлично все устроил. Лестрейд усмехнулся, представив себе реакцию чопорного Майкрофта, и посоветовал умерить пыл. Все же Холмс остаётся Холмсом, а Грег — его Вещью. Даже если означенной Вещи пока совершенно не на что пожаловаться.

— Не, ну он же мог тебя отправить… например, конюшни чистить! — дрожащим от эмоций голосом возразила Салли. — Или стал бы лупить плеткой за малейшую провинность.

— Какие ещё конюшни? — удивился Грег.

— Только не говори мне, что у него в поместье нет конюшен, — фыркнула Донован. — Он же такой богатый и такой пафосный! Он наверняка собирает у себя в доме таких же отмороженных аристократов, как сам, и устраивает конные прогулки… или выезды на охоту… или как они там обычно развлекаются?

— Ничего подобного у него нет. — Грег засмеялся. — Холмс и дома-то почти не появляется. Я же тебе говорил, он фактически страной управляет. Некогда ему развлекаться. К тому же Холмс это агентство не для меня открыл, а для Шерлока. Ты же знаешь, что его младшенький кидается во все тяжкие, когда сидит без дела.

— А тебя, выходит, снова нянькой назначили?

— Выходит, так. А кто ещё способен с ним управиться? И я буду благодарен, если ты поможешь мне загрузить этого трудного ребёнка работой. Неофициально, конечно. Вам — раскрываемость, а ему — пища для его беспокойного мозга.

И вот сейчас Лестрейд просматривал дела, которые у его бывшего отдела подвисли за последние пару месяцев, прикидывая, что из этого могло бы заинтересовать Шерлока. И от этого занятия его отвлёк восторженный вопль младшего Холмса.

— Джон! Ну наконец-то! — а потом в его голосе появились недовольные нотки. — Ты чего так долго? Я же тебе ещё утром СМС отправил!

— Шерлок, у меня вообще-то работа есть, — устало проговорил Уотсон. — Да и вообще… с чего это ты решил открыть агентство? Сам же говорил, что подобное тебя не привлекает.

— Это Майкрофт, — с лёгкой обидой проинформировал детектив. — Практически припер меня к стенке. Вбил себе в голову, что без Лестрейда со мной в Ярде никто связываться не захочет.

— Не могу сказать, что у него не было оснований для подобных выводов. — Джон хмыкнул. — Грег терпел все твои выходки, а кто другой станет это делать?

— Они все идиоты, — припечатал Шерлок. — И Лестрейд — самый главный идиот. А послушать Майкрофта, так на нем свет клином сошёлся. Отвратительно!

— Ничего подобного твой брат не говорил. — Грег наконец-то нашёл в себе силы выйти из кабинета, стараясь не думать о струйке липкого пота, которая покатилась по спине от перспективы встречи с Уотсоном. — Привет, Джон.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — Доктор слегка побледнел и отступил на шаг. — Тебя же… осудили за убийство!

— Точно. — Лестрейд горько усмехнулся и расстегнул ворот рубашки, демонстрируя ошейник. — Но, как уже сообщил тебе Шерлок, его брат решил, что нового укротителя для этого гения найти непросто, гораздо легче купить на аукционе прежнего. Потому вот… детективное агентство. И я — в качестве няньки.

— И зачем ты позвал сюда меня? — хмуро поинтересовался Уотсон.

— Потому что мне нужна твоя помощь! — у Шерлока заблестели глаза. — Мы с тобой будем расследовать преступления вместе, как раньше.

— Прости, Шерлок, но это невозможно! — Руки Джона сжались в кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Тебе всегда было плевать на мнение окружающих, но у меня есть дочь. Ничего личного, Грег. — Он наконец посмотрел Лестрейду в глаза и тут же снова отвёл взгляд. — Мы с тобой были друзьями, поэтому я, конечно, никому не скажу, что вы здесь устроили. Но и сам участвовать в этом не могу. Мне нужно думать о своём ребёнке.

— Я понимаю. — Грег дрожащими пальцами снова застегнул воротник. — Никаких обид. Ты прав, со мной опасно связываться.

Он развернулся на каблуках и почти сбежал в свой кабинет, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив Шерлока в одиночку заканчивать разговор с Уотсоном. На душе было паршиво. Джон первый, кто отказался иметь с ним дело, но он не последний. Сколько раз ещё в ближайшие десять лет ему придётся столкнуться с подобным? Когда люди, которых он считал друзьями, предпочтут держаться от него подальше, чтобы не нажить проблем. И ведь не скажешь, что Джон неправ!

Лестрейд снова вернулся к компьютеру и заставил себя сосредоточиться на просмотре файлов. Вот это дело, пожалуй, достаточно интересное… Неделю назад на пустыре было найдено тело задушенной девушки со следами от кандалов на лодыжке. Опознать погибшую не удалось, по мнению полиции ее похитили и довольно долго держали где-то, прежде чем убить. Но просмотр заявлений о пропавших за последние несколько месяцев ничего не дал. Девушку с такими приметами никто не разыскивал.

Грег отправил файлы на печать, после чего пошёл к Шерлоку. Тот сидел в кресле, сложив руки у лица в молитвенном жесте, и выглядел довольно мрачным.

— Салли прислала несколько дел, — сдержанно сообщил Лестрейд, протягивая распечатки. — Вот это показалось мне интересным. Посмотришь?

Детектив никак не отреагировал на его слова, а на бумаги даже не взглянул.

— Шерлок, мне жаль. — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Я не хотел, чтобы из-за меня ты поссорился с Джоном.

— Мы с ним не ссорились, — хмуро отозвался тот. — Просто он придурок. Ничего, ещё передумает и сам придёт.

Вот только обычной уверенности в его голосе не прозвучало. Грег подавил очередной вздох и аккуратно устроил пачку распечаток на столе.

— Будет желание — посмотри. А я пойду остальные дела изучу.

С этим словами он оставил Шерлока одного.

**Глава 9**

Пару месяцев спустя Грег вынужден был признать, что идея Майкрофта с агентством была действительно недурной. От желающих воспользоваться услугами непревзойдённого Шерлока Холмса не было отбоя, да и Салли то и дело подбрасывала заковыристые дела, так что скучать капризному гению было некогда. Он, правда, продолжал ворчать, что братец вынудил его расходовать свой талант на ерунду, недостойную внимания, — и всё лишь для того, чтобы Лестрейд почувствовал себя счастливым. Но Грег пропускал это ворчание мимо ушей. Намёки Шерлока на то, что старший Холмс имеет на него виды, его порядком утомили.

Сам Лестрейд старался поменьше высовываться. С клиентами общался Шерлок, а Грег прятался в своем кабинете, наблюдая за беседой с помощью камеры, установленной в обители детектива. Таким образом, он был в курсе всех дел, за которые Шерлок считал возможным взяться, но самого его никто из посетителей не видел.

Впрочем, по мнению младшего Холмса, такая предосторожность давно уже была излишней.

— У большинства людей короткая память, — с легким презрением констатировал он. — Прошли месяцы с тех пор, как твоё лицо печатали в газетах. К тому же ты изменил внешность и манеру одеваться. Теперь тебя могут узнать лишь те, с кем ты был знаком лично. И многих из них ты ожидаешь тут увидеть?

— Всякое может случиться.

— Тогда избавься от самой приметной детали своего облика — закрась седину. — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Он советовал это уже не в первый раз, но Грег категорически отказывался от столь радикальных мер по маскировке. И ограничился тем, что позволил волосам отрасти. Теперь вместо короткого «ёжика», с которым инспектор Лестрейд ходил в последние пару лет, его голову украшала пышная седая шевелюра, почти прикрывающая уши. В сочетании с короткой, аккуратно подстриженной бородкой, это делало его почти неузнаваемым.

Агентство быстро набирало обороты. За прошедшие два месяца они закрыли все подвисшие дела бывшего отдела Лестрейда, а кроме того, разоблачили крупную финансовую аферу, нашли пропавшее ожерелье престарелой герцогини, прикрыли крупный наркопритон и предотвратили вывоз за границу похищенного шедевра мировой живописи. Популярность Шерлока взлетела до небес, и в приёмной постоянно толпились люди, нуждающиеся в помощи великого детектива.

Разумеется, тот брался далеко не за каждую проблему. Те дела, которые не казались ему интересными, — но при этом он не мог их разгадать за пять минут, не вставая с кресла, — доставались Грегу. Скоро стало очевидно, что их двоих на такой объём работы физически не хватает, однако Шерлок категорически отказывался нанимать помощников.

— Я всегда работаю один, Лестрейд, — в очередной раз огрызнулся он, когда Грег положил ему на стол анкеты пары довольно сообразительных констеблей из Ярда, которые, по словам Салли, были не против сменить полицейский значок на удостоверение частного детектива. — Тебя мне навязал Майкрофт, но я не позволю крутиться вокруг меня другим тупоголовым бобби.

— Ага, и поэтому ты уже два дня прячешься за запертыми дверями? — раздраженно парировал Лестрейд. — Ты сейчас сколько дел ведешь, два? И у меня еще четыре — из тех, что ты посчитал «мелочью». А вдруг у этих людей, которые вчера и сегодня пытались попасть к нам, случилось что-то действительно страшное? Шантаж, похищение… А ты им просто не открыл, потому что у тебя нет времени!

— Лестрейд, тебя ли я слышу? — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Тот парень, с которым я работал в Ярде, был до нелепости принципиален. И сейчас сказал бы, что с подобными проблемами надо идти в полицию, а не к частным детективам. Неужели пребывание в тюрьме способно настолько изменить отношение к закону? К тому же мне не нужно даже их слушать, достаточно просто понаблюдать минуту через камеру, пока они толкутся у дверей. Половина из этих страдальцев — ненормальные поклонники, которые пришли за автографом, попутно сочинив себе несуществующую проблему. Остальные — обманутые мужья, владельцы пропавших собак или угнанных машин… все это скучно, понимаешь? Так что иди, займись делом и не отвлекай меня. Я должен сделать анализ вещества, которое обнаружил в лосьоне той умершей девицы.

— Значит, она все-таки умерла не естественной смертью?

— Разумеется нет! — ухмыльнулся детектив. — Коронер ошибся. Её долго и целенаправленно травили. Полагаю, это дело рук опекуна, который после смерти подопечной надеялся наложить лапу на её наследство.

— Полагаешь? — Грег нахмурился. — Шерлок, этого мало! Нужны доказательства, иначе полиция не сможет предъявить ему обвинение.

— А чем, по-твоему, я сейчас занимаюсь? — фыркнул Холмс и нетерпеливо отмахнулся. — Уйди уже, не мешай.

Лестрейд вздохнул и оставил его одного, решив отложить разговор о помощниках до лучших времён. Ясно же, что Шерлок не соглашается только по одной причине: он все ещё надеется, что к ним присоединится Джон. А тот даже на звонки перестал отвечать, словно боится, что общение с Шерлоком, который работает бок о бок с убийцей, может его запачкать.

— Не хотел я, чтоб так вышло… — пробормотал Грег, устраиваясь за своим столом и безуспешно пытаясь сосредоточиться на финансовых документах фирмы, чей директор заподозрил компаньона в растрате. — Только не из-за меня!

Проблему помощника снова решил Майкрофт. Лестрейд, как обычно, не сказал ему ни слова о происходящем и сильно сомневался, что старший Холмс узнал о возникших сложностях от брата. Однако буквально пару дней спустя Антея появилась в их офисе в сопровождении приятной женщины средних лет и сообщила, что мисс Эдна Уильямс будет их секретаршей. То есть тем самым человеком, в обязанности которого вменяется составлять расписание работы своих шефов, а также встречать и регистрировать посетителей, заранее отсеивая тех, кто просто пришёл поглазеть на знаменитого детектива, а прочим назначая время приема, основываясь на степени срочности дела, которое их привело.

Шерлок, разумеется, скорчил недовольную гримасу, окинул новоиспеченную секретаршу своим сканирующим взглядом и замер в картинной позе, явно намереваясь поразить всех выводами. Грег, наградив Эдну виноватой улыбкой, тут же ухватил компаньона за плечо и уволок в кабинет, не без оснований опасаясь, что, выслушав тираду Шерлока, бедняжка тут же сбежит в ужасе.

— Даже не думай! — предупредил он, покрепче запирая дверь. — Нам действительно очень нужен помощник. Тебе-то плевать на организационные вопросы, ты мнишь себя свободным художником. А вот у меня уже мозг кипит от того, что я вынужден совмещать обязанности следователя, няньки и секретаря.

— И поэтому ты готов согласиться на присутствие дамочки, которая трудовым рвением компенсирует неудачи в личной жизни? — жёлчно отозвался детектив. — Посмотри же на неё! Сбежала из родного Уэльса после провального брака, несколько лет провела в Европе, скорее всего в Италии, где работала как минимум в пяти разных местах. Сделала бы неплохую карьеру, если бы не скверная привычка заводить служебные романы, из-за которых ее увольняли. В последнее время у неё начались сложности с визой, после брекзита британским гражданам довольно сложно устроиться на континенте. Вот она и вернулась на родину, в надежде…

— Довольно! — Лестрейд прервал его раздражённым жестом. — Я убеждён, что твой брат проверил эту Уильямс вдоль и поперёк, прежде чем прислать к нам. Очевидно, его устроили её деловые качества, раз он…

— Его устроило другое. — Шерлок снисходительно усмехнулся. — Дамочка вернулась в Англию лишь пару недель назад. Едва ли в Европе до неё дошли слухи о деле Вейна, а если и дошли, то точно не из британской прессы. Она не знает, кто был осуждён за это убийство, тебе не придётся от неё прятаться.

— Приятный бонус. — Грег улыбнулся, в который раз с теплотой подумав о предусмотрительности Майкрофта. — Знал бы ты, как я устал дёргаться при виде каждого нового посетителя, гадая, вспомнит ли меня этот человек. Тем более, что Уильямс теперь будет встречать всех сама, а к нам пропускать только тех, чьи дела достойны внимания. Так что моё общение с клиентами и вовсе сведётся к минимуму.

— Ну-ну. — Шерлок, отпихнув в сторону Лестрейда, стремительным движением распахнул дверь и холодно сообщил: — Что ж, мисс Уильямс. Мой компаньон одобрил вашу кандидатуру, несмотря на мои возражения. Считайте, что вы получили эту работу. Но я буду признателен, если вы постараетесь пореже попадаться мне на глаза. Грэм введёт вас в курс дела.

Проговорив это, он выпихнул Грега из кабинета и захлопнул дверь с таким грохотом, что у новой секретарши не осталось ни малейших иллюзий насчёт того, насколько знаменитый детектив «рад» своей новой помощнице.

— Извините его. — Лестрейд примирительно улыбнулся, пытаясь сгладить возникшую неловкость. — Шерлок бывает довольно резок. Но он хороший человек и гениальный детектив. Вам просто нужно научиться пропускать его грубости мимо ушей. Мы все так делаем.

— Мистер Холмс вчера беседовал со мной не меньше часа, прежде чем предложить эту работу. — Эдна ответила робкой улыбкой. — И предупредил о сложном характере своего младшего брата. Полагаю, я смогу это пережить.

— От всей души на это надеюсь! Как и на то, что работа у нас придется вам по душе.

— Я квалифицированный секретарь. — Она пожала плечами. — И у меня довольно богатый опыт работы в детективном агентстве. Я два года была личным помощником синьора Витторио Артозини из миланской конторы «Артозини и Монтикколо». Должно быть, вы слышали о них? Это самые известные детективы в Европе. Не считая мистера Шерлока Холмса, разумеется. Она дали мне рекомендации…

«Насчёт Италии невыносимый всезнайка не ошибся», — подумал Лестрейд, принимая из рук Уильямс бумаги.

— Работа у нас, скорее всего, будет сильно отличаться от того, к чему вы привыкли, — проговорил он уже вслух. — Как раз потому, что Шерлок уникален. Я раньше работал в полиции и мне приходилось сталкиваться со многими частными детективами. У нас здесь нет ничего похожего на то, чем они обычно занимаются. Шерлок — своего рода последняя инстанция. Он берётся далеко не за каждое дело, а лишь за те, на которых сломали зубы прочие его коллеги и официальные следственные органы. И обычно ему удаётся добиваться успеха там, где все остальные потерпели неудачу.

— Да. — Эдна серьезно кивнула. — Я слышала об этом. И мистер Холмс-старший мне уже объяснил, что к его брату толпами ломятся почитатели его таланта. Поверьте, мистер Грэм, у меня хватит опыта, чтобы… оградить вашего компаньона от всех случаев, которые недостойны его внимания.

«Молодец, — не без удовольствия подумал Грег. — Схватывает на лету. Майкрофт, как всегда, не ошибся в выборе!»

Поправлять Уильямс, которая следом за Шерлоком переврала его имя, он посчитал излишним.

***

Для агентства мисс Уильямс стала настоящим благословением. Даже Шерлоку понадобилась всего неделя, чтобы перестать недовольно кривиться в её присутствии, а уж Лестрейд и вовсе не понимал, как они в первые два месяца обходились без нее. Эдна была умна и удивительно работоспособна. К его немалой радости, она взяла на себя большую часть бумажной работы. И к тому же с появлением Уильямс в агентстве стали удивительным образом, словно сами собой, решаться все организационные вопросы, так что на долю её боссов остались только расследования. В которых, впрочем, не было недостатка.

Салли обычно связывалась с бывшим начальством по электронной почте, но в тот день неожиданно явилась лично. Она растерянно озиралась по сторонам, игнорируя настойчивые вопросы Эдны о цели своего визита.

— Что случилось? — Грег, как нельзя более вовремя выглянувший из своего кабинета, немедленно кинулся навстречу. — Донован, на тебе лица нет!

— Ваша знакомая, мистер Грэм? — на всякий случай уточнила Уильямс, уже возвращаясь на своё рабочее место, откуда встала, когда пыталась загородить Салли дорогу в офис босса. — Мне приготовить для гостьи чай или кофе?

— Спасибо, Эдна. — Лестрейд обнял дрожащую Донован за плечи и повёл к себе. — Кофе, пожалуйста, и покрепче. Для меня тоже.

— Сию минуту принесу. — Секретарша наградила его профессиональной улыбкой и направилась на кухню.

— Кто это? — с лёгкой оторопью спросила Салли, когда Грег закрыл за ними дверь. — Цербер какой-то, а не женщина. Никак не соглашалась меня пропускать. Я сказала, что мне надо увидеть фрика, поскольку не была уверена, что можно называть твоё имя. А она как пристала: зачем он мне, да по какому вопросу… Откуда вы такую взяли?

— Это долгая история. — Лестрейд усмехнулся. — Но Эдна — настоящая находка для нас с Шерлоком, уж поверь.

— Верю. А почему она назвала тебя Грэмом? Ты взял себе псевдоним?

— Вовсе нет. — Грег пожал плечами. — Это все Шерлок. Когда он не в духе, то прикидывается, что забыл, как меня зовут, и начинает изобретать всевозможные имена на букву «Г». Из чистой вредности, я так думаю. Когда Эдна появилась здесь впервые, он назвал меня Грэмом в ее присутствии, и она решила, что меня зовут именно так. А я не стал поправлять, посчитав, что так даже лучше.

— Шифруешься. — Салли понимающе кивнула. — Выходит, она не знает, кто ты?

— Не имеет ни малейшего представления.

— Вообще-то да. — Донован впервые посмотрела на него внимательно. — В таком виде даже я тебя не сразу узнала бы. А мы ведь столько лет вместе проработали!

— Так что тебя привело?

Она открыла было рот, собираясь ответить, но ее прервал деликатный стук в дверь. Лестрейд поднялся, чтобы забрать у Уильямс поднос с кофе и печеньем и водрузил все это на стол.

— Угощайся и рассказывай.

— Ох, Грег… — Взгляд Салли снова сделался растерянным. — Из Серпентайна сегодня на рассвете извлекли пять женских тел в разной степени разложения. Все задушены, почерк одинаковый. Это маньяк!

— Странно. — Лестрейд изумлённо покачал головой. — Я просматривал утром новости в интернете, но ничего такого не видел.

— А никто пока не знает. — Донован болезненно поморщилась. — Рабочие чистили пруд, и одно из тел всплыло. Ты же знаешь, такие работы проводят очень рано утром, чтобы не беспокоить гуляющих по парку людей. А тут вместо ила и всякого мусора техника извлекла на поверхность труп. Ну, работяги перепугались и сразу вызвали наших. А остальные тела доставали со дна уже полицейские водолазы.

— И когда вы поняли масштаб проблемы, то каким-то образом уговорили рабочих молчать? — догадался Грег.

— Да просто забрали их всех в участок, вроде как для допроса, — созналась она. — А уж там провели беседу, рассказали, к каким последствиям может привести паника среди населения… а она ведь неминуемо возникнет, если слухи о маньяке просочатся. Хотя рано или поздно это случится, конечно.

— Но в интересах следствия важно, чтобы случилось как можно позже.

— Именно. — Салли снова содрогнулась и наконец потянулась за уже слегка остывшим кофе. — Ты же понимаешь, мне влетит от начальства, когда станет известно, что я пришла сюда. Но я точно знаю, пресса изваляет всех нас в дерьме, если не поймаем душителя быстро. А быстро это способен сделать только твой фрик. — Она с надеждой посмотрела Лестрейду в глаза. — Он же не откажется?

— Да ни за что! — хмуро заверил ее тот. — Серийный убийца для Шерлока как рождественский подарок. Иногда мне его стукнуть хочется за то, что он так неприлично радуется, сталкиваясь со случаями массовых убийств.

— Это точно.

**Глава 10**

Всю следующую неделю Грег Шерлока почти не видел. Едва услышав про извлечённые из Серпентайна тела, тот как сумасшедший понёсся в морг, уже на бегу сообщив, что на берегу пруда следы искать, скорее всего, бесполезно — там ежедневно толпы людей ходят, все затоптано.

— Тут он прав. — Салли вздохнула. — Я сама искала — и ничего. Самый свежий труп был сброшен в воду недели три назад, разве теперь что-то отыщешь…

— Не волнуйся, для него чем сложнее — тем лучше, — утешил её Лестрейд. — Он во всем разберётся, не сомневайся.

Пару дней спустя информация в прессу все-таки просочилась — и масштаб паники превысил худшие ожидания Салли. Газеты кричали о том, что все жительницы Лондона в опасности, и обвиняли полицию в неспособности защитить мирных горожанок. Донован, руководившая расследованием, сама напоминала жертву маньяка: от недосыпа и постоянных нервотрёпок ее кожа сделалась серой, а под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Не лучше выглядела и Молли, которую Шерлок совершенно замучил придирками, требуя проводить все новые тесты и исследования, в надежде найти хоть какую-то зацепку.

Полиция обследовала прочие городские водоемы, предполагая, что душитель мог топить трупы не только в Серпентайне. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что ни одну из найденных жертв пока не удалось опознать, потому в Ярде постоянно толпились родственники пропавших за последние месяцы девушек, которые требовали показать им тела или провести анализ ДНК останков.

А вот Грегу впервые за долгое время было совершенно нечем заняться. Дело маньяка заслонило собой все. Люди, потрясённые случившейся трагедией, забыли про мелкие проблемы, многие женщины попросту боялись выходить на улицу. Так что в агентстве было тихо, как в могиле, — ни одного клиента за неделю.

Лестрейд закрыл все текущие дела за несколько дней, и с тех пор маялся от безделья. Он, разумеется, не мог сам появиться в полиции или в морге, даже в сопровождении Шерлока. И потому ограничивался изучением документов, которыми делилась Салли, пытаясь быть хоть немного полезным. Эдна, разумеется, не понимала, отчего один из ее боссов полностью устранился от такого громкого расследования. Ближе к концу недели она не выдержала.

— Мистер Грэм, возможно, это не мое дело… — изрядно смущаясь, спросила она, когда Грег, выругавшись себе под нос, отбросил в сторону распечатки с очередными показаниями, которые ни к чему не вели. — Но почему вы не помогаете Шерлоку ловить этого душителя?

— Потому что мое прямое участие в этом деле может создать проблемы… не только мне, — сознался Лестрейд. И добавил на всякий случай, опасаясь, что неглупая Уильямс сложит два плюс два и придёт к верным выводам: — Я раньше работал в полиции, а там не слишком любят… бывших. Детектив-инспектор Донован и так подвергается серьезному давлению. Её начальство будет в ярости, если станет известно, что она до сих пор общается со мной.

— Опальный бобби? — Эдна приподняла аккуратно накрашенную бровь.

— Вроде того.

Грег видел, что она размышляет над его словами и понимал, что так просто Уильямс не отстанет. Поскольку, по всей видимости, решила наконец разобраться со всеми вопросами, которые не давали ей покоя с момента её прихода в агентство. Хотелось малодушно сбежать в свой кабинет, избегая разговора. Сослаться на неотложные дела… если бы они ещё были. Да и не слыл Лестрейд трусом, бегающим от правды. Если уж Эдна начала что-то подозревать, то все равно докопается. Так что лучше прояснить все сейчас — и будь что будет.

— Вы хотели спросить о чем-то ещё?

Она поколебалась пару мгновений и наконец проговорила:

— Могу я задать… личный вопрос?

— Личный? — Грег натянуто улыбнулся, все ещё надеясь в глубине души, что до признания в убийстве Вейна не дойдёт. — Что же… я не женат, не состою в отношениях, и в моих планах на ближайшие десять лет нет ничего подобного. Это достаточно личная информация?

— Надо же, — хмыкнула она. — Как любопытно. Но вообще-то я хотела спросить о другом.

— И о чем же?

Она снова заколебалась, явно размышляя, как лучше сформулировать.

— Когда я беседовала с мистером Холмсом-старшим, он однозначно сказал, что его брат в этом агентстве — младший партнёр. Что не он отвечает за принятие решений, и его мнение, хоть и принимается во внимание, не является основным. Стало быть, он хотел сказать, что главный здесь вы?

— Вряд ли мистер Холмс имел в виду именно это.

— Да я и сама в этом убедилась! — горячо возразила Уильямс. — Шерлок слушается вас. Например, когда я пришла устраиваться на работу… Он ведь был против, но вы решили нанять меня, и он согласился. Вот только почему тогда ваше имя не фигурирует в названии агентства? На вывеске, на визитках, на сайте — упомянут один Шерлок Холмс. Я же говорила, что работала в Милане в аналогичной конторе? Паоло Монтиколо был младшим партнером, но его имя значилось везде наряду с именем синьора Артозини.

— Я вам говорил: наше агентство сильно отличается от того, в котором вы работали раньше, — напомнил Лестрейд. — Потому что равных Шерлоку нет. Его имя — само по себе реклама, моё здесь просто не нужно.

— Это я понимаю, — она слегка нахмурилась. — Но… ведь так принято. Вы работаете вдвоём, и было бы правильным…

— Не было бы. — Грег пожал плечами. — Да и не важно. На самом деле, агентство принадлежит Шерлоку — и только ему. Что бы ни сказал вам мистер Холмс, я здесь просто наёмный сотрудник. Понимаете, Шерлок… он как ребёнок. Относится к расследованиям, как к увлекательной игре. Причём для него это — игра без правил. Вот его брат и посчитал, что нужен кто-то… вроде надсмотрщика. Или няньки, если угодно. Чтобы наш взбалмошный гений держался хоть в каких-то рамках и не творил глупостей.

— Взбалмошный гений… — Эдна фыркнула. — Именно так его называл доктор Уотсон. Я искала информацию про Шерлока в интернете и наткнулась на блог. Судя по нему, они раньше работали вместе. Почему же теперь это не так?

— Потому что Джон в одиночку воспитывает дочь, — сообщил Лестрейд, от всей души надеясь, что его лицо осталось бесстрастным, и он ничем не выдаст себя. — А быть частным детективом… У нас же ненормированный рабочий день. В этом смысле, Уотсону куда больше подходит работа в клинике: не так интересно, но зато время на дочку остаётся. Хотя Шерлоку Джона не хватает, конечно. И он все ещё надеется, что тот передумает.

— И вас устраивает роль… замены?

Видимо, Грег все же слегка поменялся в лице, потому что Уильямс тут же начала извиняться.

— Простите… я, очевидно, лезу не в своё дело.

— Не замены, нет. — Лестрейд выдавил из себя принужденную улыбку. — Во-первых, потому что Джона мне никогда не заменить. Он был для Шерлока… своего рода партнером по играм. Оба совершенно безбашенные, вместе они влипали в неприятности вдвое чаще, чем Шерлоку удаётся в одиночку. А я, как уже сказал, скорее выступаю в роли сдерживающего фактора. Но такая роль меня устраивает. Как вы справедливо заметили, Шерлок меня слушается, хотя и далеко не всегда. Я, пожалуй, единственный, к чьему мнению этот гений вообще прислушивается хоть изредка. Даже его брат не исключение. Потому мистер Холмс и предложил мне эту работу, когда я… не смог больше служить в полиции.

— Вы Шерлока как младшего братишку опекаете.

— У него есть брат, — напомнил Грег. — Вот только отношения у них не лучшие. Полагаю, мистер Холмс и об этом вас проинформировал?

— Да, конечно, — подтвердила Эдна. — Он сказал, что если я хочу чего-то добиться от Шерлока, то мне ни в коем случае нельзя ссылаться на него. Что упоминание его имени будет иметь обратный эффект.

— Как бы то ни было, Майкрофт Холмс — заботливый брат. И хороший человек. Жаль только, что Шерлок этого не понимает.

— А вы… — Уильямс слегка покраснела и отвела взгляд. — Вас с ним что-то связывает?

— Абсолютно ничего. — Грег с трудом удержался от желания потянуться к воротнику рубашки, потому что ему начало казаться, что спрятанный под ней ошейник слишком уж сильно сдавил горло. — У нас с мистером Холмсом рабочие отношения.

— Извините. — Эдна покраснела ещё сильнее. — Просто я слышала, как Шерлок говорил, что вы живете в одном доме. Вот и подумала…

«Черт бы побрал этого Шерлока и его длинный язык!» — Лестрейд сделал глубокий вдох, потому что ошейник, казалось, впился в горло ещё сильнее.

— Я ничуть не удивлён, — сухо проговорил он вслух. — Более того, я не удивлюсь даже, если выяснится, что этот засранец открытым текстом заявлял вам, будто я сплю с его братом. Он не желает признавать, что мистер Холмс способен на добрые поступки, только и всего. Потому всегда пытается объяснять его мотивы по своему разумению — и всегда предполагает самое худшее. А в действительности мистер Холмс всего лишь оказал мне услугу, когда я оказался в сложной жизненной ситуации. Придерживаясь его собственной формулировки, я временно пользуюсь его гостеприимством. Но самого его вижу довольно редко: он так много работает, что дома почти не появляется.

— Стало быть, не мистер Холмс причина того, что вы не ищете отношений? — Она внезапно проказливо подмигнула. — Даже странно… вы такой интересный мужчина. Красивый и ещё довольно молодой, несмотря на седину.

— Эдна, мои личные дела вас… — начал было Грег, а потом обреченно махнул рукой. — А, ладно. Если не я, так Шерлок расскажет, как в своё время рассказал всем моим сослуживцам. Я был женат, и жена мне изменяла с любым встречным. Развод получился тяжёлым, сильно ударил и по нервам, и по самолюбию. И полностью отбил у меня охоту снова вступать в брак.

— Простите, мистер Грэм. Мое любопытство было неуместным.

— Да, согласен. — Лестрейд поднялся и направился в свой кабинет. — Если у вас закончились личные вопросы, то я хотел бы ещё раз посмотреть на фотографии жертв. Вдруг увижу что-то новое.

***

Разговор с Эдной долго не шёл у Грега из головы. С чего она вдруг спросила про Холмса? Ну, допустим, тот факт, что Лестрейд живет у него в доме, со стороны действительно выглядит довольно двусмысленно. Но по какой причине она вообще заинтересовалась этим вопросом? Мало ли, кто с кем живет! Они просто работают вместе, и даже если бы у Грега был кто-то — Холмс или кто иной — ей-то что за дело?

В памяти неожиданно всплыл злобный выпад Шерлока: «Она сделала бы неплохую карьеру, если бы не имела скверной привычки заводить служебные романы». Неужели у неё к нему… подобный интерес? Хвалит его внешность, расспрашивает о личной жизни… Господи, только этого не хватало.

«Она симпатичная и умная, — напомнил внутренний голос. — Положа руку на сердце, ведь если бы ты мог позволить себе отношения, разве не обрадовался бы такого рода симпатии?»

— Но я не могу! — возразил он сам себе. — У меня даже имени нет, я — имущество. Что я могу предложить женщине?

Не говоря уже о том, что разве найдётся женщина, которая согласится на отношения с убийцей? Даже если узнает все подробности и поверит, что Грег не так уж виноват. Все они мечтают о семье, о детях… А с ним даже думать о таком бессмысленно. У него нет права жениться, равно как и всех прочих прав. Вещь принадлежит хозяину, а не самому себе.

В дом Холмса Лестрейд вернулся в очень скверном настроении. Как всегда попрощался с водителем, который его привёз, и, не останавливаясь, направился в дом. Тот кивнул в ответ, передавая Тесс копию браслета. Согласно распоряжению Майкрофта, она каждый день забирала ее и запирала в сейфе. Ни она сама, ни шофёр даже не подозревали, что браслет — фальшивка.

Сегодня Грегу особенно хотелось побыстрее скрыться в своей комнате. Желания общаться с прислугой не было, вообще никого видеть не хотелось. Но Тесс внезапно окликнула его, прежде чем он успел войти в дом:

— Грег, подожди. Мистер Холмс просил передать, что хотел бы с тобой поговорить, если тебе это будет удобно.

«Интересно, я могу отказаться? — хмуро подумал Лестрейд. — Он все время формулирует свои просьбы так, словно мне предоставляется выбор. Вот только мы оба знаем, что на самом деле его нет».

— Сообщи, пожалуйста, мистеру Холмсу, что я к его услугам в любое время.

— В таком случае, — ободряюще улыбнулась она, — ужин будет подан в столовой через полчаса. Я распоряжусь, чтобы накрывали на двоих.

**Глава 11**

Лестрейду едва хватило времени принять душ и переодеться, потому **,** когда он спустился в столовую, Холмс уже сидел на своём месте и аккуратно расправлял на коленях салфетку. Грег сдержанно поприветствовал его.

— Добрый вечер, Грегори, — отозвался Майкрофт, все так же сосредоточенно разглаживая накрахмаленные складки и даже не взглянув на собеседника. — Прошу вас, располагайтесь.

Лестрейд уселся и тоже потянулся за салфеткой. Начинать разговор первым он не собирался. Будь они на равных, он, конечно, мог бы поинтересоваться, зачем его вызвали, но в его положении оставалось только ждать, пока Холмс сам соизволит объяснить. А тот, видимо удовлетворившись, наконец, степенью гладкости полотна, прикрывавшего его дорогие брюки, занялся салатом и начинать беседу не спешил.

Грег едва удержался от того, чтобы пожать плечами. И тоже принялся за ужин, благо за целый день успел изрядно проголодаться. Ели они оба в полном молчании. Когда приборы были отложены, Майкрофт наконец перевёл на него взгляд и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Простите. Тема, которую я хочу обсудить, не слишком аппетитна, потому я не счёл возможным говорить о ней за едой. Если вы не возражаете, давайте пройдём в мой кабинет. Я попрошу Терезу подать нам кофе туда.

— Как скажете, мистер Холмс.

— Итак, — проговорил Майкрофт, когда Тесс водрузила на стол поднос с кофейником и чашками и удалилась, — что вы можете рассказать об этом маньяке? Я так понимаю, расследование моего брата пока не принесло плодов?

— И не могло. — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Свидетелей того, как убийца избавлялся от трупов, нет. Следов тоже не осталось: людное место, да и времени довольно много прошло. И как же его искать? Жертвы не изнасилованы, просто задушены. У всех на шее одинаковая странгуляционная борозда от веревки, а в легких нет воды, выходит, топил он их уже мертвыми. Признаков борьбы нет, под ногтями у всех пятерых чисто, одежду убитых этот парень забрал с собой. Не будь тела так сильно повреждены водой и всевозможной фауной, которая водится в пруду, можно было бы попробовать поискать потожировое вещество и выделить ДНК. Но даже если бы вода все не разрушила, такой анализ бывает успешным лишь в половине случаев. И опять же, с кем сравнивать обнаруженный образец? Тупик, короче…

— Звучит довольно безнадежно.

— Вообще-то, у Шерлока есть кое-какие идеи, — сообщил Грег. — Но вы же знаете, он обычно ни с кем не делится своими мыслями. Во всяком случае, насколько я понял, сейчас он проверяет парочку теорий, и если они подтвердятся, то мы, возможно, приблизимся к разгадке.

— Вы из-за расследования так расстроены? — вдруг спросил Майкрофт и тут же очень задумчиво ответил сам себе: — Нет, насколько я вижу… Конечно, отсутствие результата вас огорчает, но дело не только в этом, верно?

— Я вовсе не расстроен.

— Неправда. — Холмс грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Я сразу заметил, что вы чем-то опечалены — и сильно. Я могу помочь?

— Благодарю за заботу, мистер Холмс, но нет. Вы не можете.

— Не хотите поделиться? — Голос Майкрофта прозвучал очень мягко. — Я не настаиваю, конечно. Но вдруг я все же найду способ решить ваши проблемы? Мои возможности довольно велики.

— Поделиться? — Лестрейд горько усмехнулся. Рассказать ему про разговор с Эдной? А почему нет, собственно? В конце концов, он всего лишь просит, хотя имеет полное право приказать говорить правду.

— Это… ничего важного, на самом деле, — сознался он, подавив вздох. — Или такого, в чем мне требовалась бы помощь кого бы то ни было. Просто пока Шерлок занят, я безвылазно торчу в нашем офисе наедине с мисс Уильямс. И она, как мне показалось, начала проявлять ко мне… не только рабочий интерес.

— Вполне логично. — Майкрофт криво улыбнулся. — Я одного не понимаю: почему вас это удивило? И тем более — почему расстроило. Насколько я слышал, во время вашей службы в Скотланд-Ярде многие коллеги-женщины были не прочь завести с вами не только рабочие отношения. И вы никогда не рассматривали их интерес к себе как проблему.

— Тогда я не был Вещью.

— Вы и сейчас ей не являетесь, — заверил его Холмс. — Вы полностью свободны, и если мисс Уильямс вам нравится…

— Даже если бы и нравилась! — Грег рванул ворот рубашки, распахивая его и выставляя напоказ ошейник. — Кому способен понравиться _я_ вот с этим? Эдна моего «украшения» пока не видела, она считает, что я свободен. Но… на определенном этапе отношений… люди, знаете ли, обычно снимают с себя одежду. И как отреагирует любая нормальная женщина, узрев _такое_?!

— Если действительно нормальная, то спокойно, — не слишком уверенно возразил Майкрофт. — Этот ошейник не имеет никакого отношения к тому, какой вы человек. Так почему кто-то должен придавать ему хоть какое-то значение?

— Мистер Холмс, вы, наверное, единственный, кто так рассуждает. Даже Джон, с которым мы знакомы много лет, не захотел иметь со мной дел. Шерлок очень расстроен из-за этого.

— Доктор Уотсон огорчает моего брата не впервые. — Майкрофт поморщился. — И не всегда заслуженно. Шерлок привык, он это переживёт. Но… исходя из ваших слов, я делаю вывод, что мисс Уильямс вам все-таки нравится? И при других обстоятельствах вы бы хотели…

— Не имеет значения, чего бы я хотел. — Лестрейд безнадежно махнул рукой. — Мои обстоятельства не изменятся в ближайшие десять лет. Никто не согласится ждать так долго.

— Полноте. — Взгляд Холмса вдруг сделался грустным. — Бывает, что ждут и дольше. Если чувства настоящие.

— Ну да, бывает, — тоскливо согласился Грег. — Помню, я констеблем ещё был, мы посадили одного парня на пятнадцать лет. И жена все это время носила ему передачи, ни одного свидания не пропускала. Не завела себе другого. И ждала у ворот тюрьмы, когда он, наконец, освободился. Вот только такая верность встречается редко. И с кем-то другим. Моя жена…

Он осекся и виновато посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Простите. Даже не знаю, зачем я вам это рассказываю.

— Потому что я сам попросил вас поделиться проблемами. — Холмс снова печально улыбнулся. — Вот только я не вижу здесь настоящей проблемы. Вы ещё не знаете, как мисс Уильямс — или любая другая женщина — отреагирует, когда увидит на вас ошейник. Может статься, что он ее и не отпугнёт.

— Я даже проверять не хочу.

— В таком случае, вам остаётся только…

— Мне остаётся только смириться с отсутствием надежды на любую личную жизнь, — снова перебил его Лестрейд. — Причём навсегда. Через десять лет мне будет почти шестьдесят. Кому я тогда буду нужен?

— Вы недооцениваете себя, Грегори. — Холмс огорчённо покачал головой. — И к тому же в одиночестве нет ничего плохого.

— Если ты Холмс, да? — Лестрейд нервно хмыкнул. — Возможно, вам никто не нужен. Да и брат ваш… за столько лет я не припомню, чтобы он хоть с кем-то встречался. А мне… тяжело такое вынести. Хотя бы потому, что я ещё не слишком стар и у меня нормальные сексуальные потребности.

— У меня тоже. — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — И если ваша проблема только в этом, то ее довольно легко решить. Женщины, которым платят за секс, не будут обращать внимания на ваш ошейник. Строго говоря, за определенную сумму они его даже вовсе не заметят.

— Подождите. — Грег истерически рассмеялся. — Я, должно быть, ослышался. Вы предлагаете мне снять проститутку? Серьезно?

— Называйте это как хотите. — Голос Холмса сделался немного резким. — Но в целом, суть вы уловили верно. Да, я предлагаю связаться с проверенным эскорт-агентством и за определенную сумму избавить вас от… проблемы, которая вас беспокоит.

— Даже если бы я счёл такой вариант приемлемым, — в тоне Лестрейда прорезалась откровенная брезгливость, — то где бы я взял эту сумму? Вы же не думали, что у меня хватит наглости брать деньги у вас на… подобные цели?

— Нет, не думал, если честно. Хотя я предлагаю из лучших побуждений.

— Мистер Холмс, — поддавшись внезапному порыву, Грег потянулся к нему и мягко прикоснулся к тыльной стороне его ладони. — Я не знаю, почему вы решили, что обязаны заботиться обо всех моих проблемах. Почему выкупили меня после суда, поселили в своём доме, обеспечили работой… Скорее всего, ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения, и дело только в том, что Шерлок нуждался в ком-то вроде меня, чтобы не слететь с катушек. Но **,** как бы то ни было, я вам очень благодарен — за всё. И делаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы отплатить вам за вашу доброту. Но оскорблений я не заслужил. Возможно, по меркам Холмсов я не слишком умён и достаточно примитивен, но это не повод меня унижать.

— И в мыслях не было. — Майкрофт отдернул руку так быстро, словно прикосновение Грега его обожгло. — Простите, Лестрейд. Можете быть свободны.

Когда Грегори ушёл, Холмс откинулся на спинку кресла и горько рассмеялся.

— Дурак, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Какой же я дурак! На что я рассчитывал? Что он кинется ко мне на шею со слезами благодарности?

Или что вдруг осознает: рядом с ним находится человек, которому наплевать на чертов ошейник. Который ждёт его уже больше десяти лет — и готов ждать ещё столько же. Да хоть до конца жизни… И никогда не посмотрит на другого мужчину, в отличие от жены, которая изменяла ему направо и налево. Вот только ждать ему нечего. У Майкрофта есть непоправимый в глазах Лестрейда недостаток: он не женщина.

***

Без сил упав на кровать, Грег болезненно скривился и пробормотал:

— Да что за день у меня сегодня? Нарочно не придумаешь! Сначала Эдна со своими двусмысленными вопросами, потом Холмс ещё…

Одно радовало: Шерлок все-таки способен ошибаться. Все его намеки — просто грязные инсинуации. Ведь если бы Майкрофт действительно хотел затащить Грега в свою постель, он не стал бы предлагать снять для него проститутку, верно?

— Чертовы Холмсы! — Он в сердцах долбанул кулаком по кровати. — Это же надо было до подобного додуматься! Да ещё с таким видом сказал, будто чашку чая предлагает, а не… Тьфу! Хоть один из них вообще способен на нормальные человеческие чувства или они родились такими отморозками?

Да и сам Лестрейд тоже хорош. С чего его потянуло жаловаться? И кому! Это же Майкрофт Холмс, а не приятель из участка, которому спьяну можно поплакаться на недотрах. И ладно бы действительно спьяну, но Грег за ужином всего бокал вина выпил. А поди ж ты, выложил как на духу… Больше четырёх месяцев без нормального секса — это плохо, конечно. Но ведь могло быть и хуже… И этот ещё… благодетель грёбаный! Со своими лучшими побуждениями…

— Самое смешное, что я верю: он не хотел меня унизить, — в конце концов признался сам себе Лестрейд. — Просто не понял, что подобные предложения могут… прозвучать оскорбительно. Я никогда в жизни не опускался до секса с проститутками и теперь не собираюсь. Даже если это последний вариант, который у меня остаётся.

Лучше уж совсем никак, чем трахать женщину, которой нет до него никакого дела. Которая даже не хочет его, которой он, возможно, неприятен, — но она раздвигает ноги, потому что отрабатывает заплаченные деньги. Без малейшей вовлечённости в процесс, надеясь, что это все как можно скорее закончится, и тогда она заберёт свой гонорар и выкинет очередного клиента из головы. Хорошенько вымывшись, чтобы стереть с себя мерзкое ощущение. Господи, какая же гадость!

— Ему этого не понять, он ведь — Холмс. — Грег вздохнул, все ещё пытаясь мысленно оправдать Майкрофта и перестать на него злиться. — Сам никаких чувств не испытывает и не задумывается, что другие на них способны. Откуда ему знать, насколько это важно: когда кто-то, с кем ты занимаешься сексом, действительно желает тебя. Нет уж, притворства в постели я от жены вдоволь нахлебался в последние пару лет брака. До сих пор чувствую себя… испачканным!

Эта мысль потянула за собой другую: что его, Грега Лестрейда, по большому счету никто никогда не любил. Даже законная супруга, которая клялась ему в вечной любви и верности у алтаря. Потом она говорила, что он сам виноват в её изменах. Что вечно на работе, дома появляется редко… а ей так тяжело выносить одиночество. Вот той, другой, о которой он внезапно вспомнил сегодня в разговоре с Холмсом, — разве ей было легче? Её муж провел в тюрьме пятнадцать лет, и это куда хуже, чем пару десятков раз задержаться на службе. Но ведь она не кинулась искать замену. Потому что ее чувства были настоящими. Как в брачной клятве — в горе и в радости.

«Хотелось бы мне, чтобы и меня так любили, — последнее, что успел подумать Грег, прежде чем уснуть. — Хоть кто-нибудь…»

**Глава 12**

Прошло ещё несколько дней, прежде чем в деле «Душителя из Гайд-парка», как его окрестили журналисты, наметился хоть какой-то прогресс. Шерлок провел десятки тестов с кровью последней жертвы, чьё тело пострадало от пребывания в воде меньше других, и наконец нашёл зацепку.

— Он их усыплял, понимаешь? — Детектив чуть ли не плясал от радости. — Это объясняет, почему на телах нет оборонительных ран и под ногтями чисто! Все пятеро просто спали, когда он их душил. И он использовал довольно редкое средство, которое спустя несколько часов распадается на фармгруппу! Мне понадобилось провести последовательность сложных химических реакций, прежде чем я выявил следы этого вещества в крови!

— И что нам это даёт? — Грег нахмурился.

— Ты что, совсем не соображаешь? — Шерлок посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого. — Наш маньяк — врач, скорее всего анестезиолог. К тому же такой препарат не купишь в обычной аптеке, его поставляют только в больницы. Осталось лишь проверить…

— Три десятка различных клиник в Лондоне и боюсь даже представить, сколько ещё в пригородах, — охладил его пыл Лестрейд. — Но вообще, Шерлок, ты молодец. Теперь мы знаем об убийце хоть что-то.

— Мы знаем больше, если подумать. — Холмс обиженно надулся. — Ваши полицейские профайлеры никуда не годятся! Упустить такой жирный штрих к портрету! Что мы можем сказать об убийце, если он не насилует жертв и убивает их спящими? Долго готовится — судя по состоянию останков, перерывы между убийствами от полутора до двух месяцев, — а потом просто делает жертве инъекцию и затягивает на шее веревку. Они даже ничего не чувствуют, он не наслаждается их страданиями. И в чем же тогда его цель? У серийных убийц всегда есть цель, ты это не хуже меня знаешь. Разберёмся в этом моменте — и, считай, душитель у нас в кармане!

— Ладно, гений. — Грег едва удержался от порыва потрепать его по макушке. Уж очень он сейчас напоминал невероятно довольного собой щенка, притащившего хозяину брошенную палочку. — Разбирайся. А я сообщу Салли, чтобы озадачила профайлеров поправками к психологическому портрету.

Шерлок снова убежал, а Лестрейд мысленно приготовился несколько часов маяться без дела. Даже Эдны не было: она отпросилась на вечер, сославшись на личные дела. И Грег отпустил — какой смысл охранять пустую контору вдвоём. Клиентов все равно нет и не предвидится.

Посмотрев в окно сквозь жалюзи, Грег скривился. На улице в машине скучал водитель Майкрофта. Шерлок, прежде чем исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении, вручил ему браслет, наказав вечером отвезти Грега домой. Позвать его, что ли? Хоть кофе предложить, а то работа у парня — не приведи бог. Целыми днями торчать в автомобиле, чтобы создать видимость контроля за ним, Лестрейдом. А так хоть было бы с кем поболтать, убить время…

Впрочем, все равно же откажется. Все служащие Холмса вышколены так, что больше напоминают механизмы, чем живых людей. Для этого водителя Грег — объект, за чью безопасность он отвечает. Распивать с ним кофе и вести беседы он точно не станет.

Со скуки Лестрейд взялся разбирать папки с делами, которые Шерлок забраковал, посчитав неинтересными. И наткнулся на письмо некоего мистера Уильяма Эштон-Миллера, который подозревал свою жену Ванессу в супружеской неверности и просил добыть неоспоримые доказательства, которые можно будет предъявить на бракоразводном процессе.

Даже не удивительно, что Шерлок отказался. Поперёк письма его летящим почерком было написано: «Жена спит с фитнес-инструктором. Скучно!»

Но делать Грегу все равно было нечего, потому он внимательно прочитал письмо ещё раз. Эштон-Миллер был крупным бизнесменом. Бесконечные встречи, контракты, деловые поездки… Ванесса нигде не работала и проводила время в спа и салонах красоты. На деньги мужа, разумеется. В случае развода ей полагалась половина состояния супруга. Если, конечно, не будет доказан факт измены.

— Все они одинаковые, — презрительно проговорил Лестрейд, откладывая письмо. — Пока мужик вкалывает в поте лица, эта скучающая птичка крутит с другими. Да ещё и надеется оттяпать себе кусок пожирнее…

Как собственная жена Лестрейда в своё время. Ободрала его при разводе, словно липку, хотя именно Грег был пострадавшей стороной. В отличие от этого Эштон-Миллера, он не додумался составить брачный контракт, где было бы прописано условие насчёт лишения состояния и даже алиментов в случае, если супруга отправится налево. По молодости и не думал о таком, казалось, что у них все по-настоящему, на всю жизнь… И даже мысли о возможной неверности — это оскорбление чувств, которые они друг к другу испытывают.

Нет, Эштон-Миллер молодец, конечно. Вот только доказать что-то ему будет крайне сложно. Исходя из письма, он обращался уже к трём частным детективам, но Ванесса оказалась хитрой бестией. Все доказательства адюльтера были косвенными, трактовать их можно было в обе стороны. Опытный адвокат легко мог представить все в таком свете, что, дескать, честную и порядочную женщину муж пытается оклеветать и оставить без гроша. При определённом раскладе она могла ещё и компенсации морального ущерба требовать — в придачу к половине состояния Эштон-Миллера.

Однако Шерлок уверен, что любовник есть. И даже указывает на его род занятий…

Грег почесал в затылке, отчего-то чисто по-мужски сочувствуя незнакомому рогоносцу. Может, последить за этой дамой, вдруг повезёт сфотографировать ее с любовником? Так себе доказательство, конечно, но все лучше, чем ничего. И заняться все равно совсем нечем…

Вот только как такое провернуть? Водитель Холмса ждёт снаружи и отвезёт его куда угодно по первому требованию, но вести слежку на дорогом «Бентли» — смешно даже подумать о таком. Слишком приметная машина. А что если…

Шерлок с месяц назад купил подержанный «Форд» по удостоверению личности, позаимствованному у одного из своих многочисленных поклонников. На случай внезапных перемещений, особенно если надо сделать их максимально незаметными. Машина пылилась у чёрного входа, ключи от неё Холмс держал в ящике своего стола.

Опасно, конечно. Любая проверка документов — и Лестрейд попадёт в очень неприятную историю. И не только Лестрейд, Холмс тоже окажется в сложном положении. Вещь, разъезжающая по городу с контролирующим браслетом в кармане — это серьёзный скандал. Стоит ли Эштон-Миллер такого риска?

— В случае чего скажу, что выкрал браслет, — пробормотал Грег себе под нос, роясь в ящиках стола в поисках ключей. — Холмс меня показательно накажет, а самому ему ничего не будет.

Впрочем, как оказалось, он недооценил изобретательность своего гениального компаньона. Когда ключи от «Форда» наконец отыскались, рядом с ними нашлись фальшивые водительские права на имя Джонатана Грэма. С изумлением посмотрев на собственную фотографию на поддельном документе, Лестрейд покачал головой. Вот что с этим засранцем делать? То ли стукнуть, то ли расцеловать… Полицейский в Греге в полный голос возмущался, напоминая, что за такие фокусы положен срок. Но с другой стороны… это же реальная возможность перемещаться без присмотра и при этом не ставить под удар ни себя, ни Майкрофта. При стандартной проверке на дороге едва ли будут пробивать номер водительского удостоверения, особенно если «Грэм» не будет ничего нарушать и не вызовет подозрений. А с виду эти права выглядят донельзя настоящими.

— Отругаю при случае, — решил Лестрейд, убирая документ в карман. — Как-нибудь потом.

Свет в конторе он выключать не стал. Пусть водитель думает, что его подопечный по-прежнему сидит на рабочем месте и разгадывает от скуки кроссворды. Выскользнув через заднюю дверь, Грег забрался в припаркованный в переулке «Форд» и блаженно улыбнулся. Это была почти свобода — та самая, на которую Вещь, вроде него, даже надеяться была не вправе.

«Повезло мне, — подумал Лестрейд, заводя машину. — С обоими Холмсами. А ведь когда-то я их своим личным проклятием считал…»

Дом Эштон-Миллера находился в районе Хайгейт. Грег присвистнул, разглядывая его сквозь слегка запылённое боковое стекло: такой коттеджик миллионов на пять потянет. Четыре этажа, приличных размеров лужайка перед крыльцом. Это в Лондоне-то, где земля баснословно дорогая. Да, неверной Ванессе определенно есть за что бороться. Если сумеет не засветить своего фитнес-тренера до развода, то станет очень богатой женщиной.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, мэм, — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд, остановив машину в тени какого-то буйно цветущего кустарника и вглядываясь в автомобили, припаркованные на подъездной дорожке. В письме обманутого супруга указывалось, что Ванесса ездит на винно-красном двухместном BMW с открытым верхом. Такая машина рядом с домом действительно имелась. Отлично, значит, птичка сейчас в гнёздышке. Осталось дождаться, когда она соберётся куда-то отправиться.

Судьба, как видно, в тот день благоволила бывшему старшему инспектору, потому что не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как из дома вышла дорого и стильно одетая дама и направилась прямиком к BMW. Уселась за руль, взревела двигателем — и выехала за ворота, на ходу открыв их с помощью пульта дистанционного управления. Грег аккуратно выбрался из своего укрытия и пристроился Ванессе на хвост, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, но и не отставать.

Час спустя ему начало казаться, что ничего из этой слежки не выйдет. Он даже слегка упал духом. С чего он вообще решил, что это хорошая идея? Прочие детективы, которых нанимал Эштон-Миллер, тоже были не совсем уж идиотами. И ни один из них не добился успеха. Шерлок, может, и сделал бы какие-то выводы из бесконечных поездок Ванессы от одного дорогого магазина до следующего, но Лестрейд в упор не видел в таком поведении ничего предосудительного.

Однако ему снова повезло. BMW как раз затормозил на светофоре — да так резко, что «Форд» Грега едва не впечатался ему в задний бампер.

— Дамочка, — грубовато выкрикнул он, опуская водительское стекло, — вас машину водить не учили? Так и аварию недолго устроить!

Это была чистейшей воды импровизация. Осторожность подсказывала Лестрейду, что не стоило привлекать к себе внимания объекта слежки, но интуиция бывшего полицейского говорила прямо противоположное. Промолчи он в ситуации, когда любой нормальный водила обложил бы эту пижонку на дорогой тачке в четыре этажа, это выглядело бы куда подозрительнее.

Ванесса отреагировала на ругань по-женски: выскочила на дорогу и принялась громко верещать:

— Да ты, козёл, лучше бы сам водить поучился! Чуть машину мне не поцарапал!

Наверное, она добавила бы и ещё что-то, но в этот момент у неё зазвонил телефон.

— Гордон, — резкость и визгливые нотки из её голоса тут же исчезли, сменившись почти воркованием. — Где ты сейчас, дорогой?

«Гордон, — ухмыльнулся про себя Грег. — А мужа зовут Уильям. Прелестно!»

Звонок предполагаемого любовника, казалось, заставил Ванессу забыть обо всём на свете. Даже о том, что светофор давно горит зелёным, а её крутая тачка перегородила дорогу всем, кто пытался проехать. Дамочка просто опёрлась бедром на капот и, игнорируя протестующие гудки клаксонов, продолжила щебетать:

— Я тоже скучаю, конечно… Да хоть сейчас, старого козла нет в городе. Что? Нет, насколько я знаю. Он ведь даже не подозревает, что его секретарь влюблён в меня по уши и докладывает обо всех его действиях. Этот глупый мальчишка и предупредил меня о трёх предыдущих случаях. Сейчас за нами никто не следит, старый придурок написал какому-то раскрученному детективу, Холмсу, но тот отказался. Конечно уверена, сама читала письмо с отказом от его секретаря. Ладно, милый, я приеду на наше место через полчаса.

Закончив разговор, Ванесса запрыгнула в свой автомобиль и резко газанула с места. Грег поехал следом, стараясь держать красный BMW в зоне видимости, но не приближаться, и про себя благословляя собственную удачу, а заодно и везучесть незадачливого Эштон-Миллера. Если бы не происшествие на перекрёстке, Ванесса не вышла бы из машины и Лестрейд не услышал бы такого интересного разговора. Так вот почему ни один из трёх частных детективов не добился успеха… Любовники заблаговременно узнали о слежке от личного секретаря обманутого мужа и затаились. Зато теперь, после официального отказа Шерлока, они чувствуют себя спокойно. Потому что не знают про компаньона Шерлока, который от нечего делать решил проявить инициативу.

«Их» место, упомянутое Ванессой, располагалось в Южном Бермондси. «Ну и райончик, — подумал про себя Грег. — Интересно, как она не боится появляться здесь на такой шикарной машине?»

Попетляв по узким улочкам, BMW припарковалось рядом с небольшим домом. Грег, предусмотрительно державшийся на почтительном расстоянии, затормозил у обочины и приготовил фотоаппарат, но снять мужчину, открывшего дверь, не удалось. Слишком далеко да и неудачный угол обзора, так что тень от дверного костяка полностью скрыла лицо.

«Ну ничего, — утешил себя Лестрейд. — Вечер только начался. Шофёр Холмса не ожидает увидеть меня раньше, чем часа через три, так что времени вполне достаточно».

Только нужно было найти более удачную точку для съемки. Грег осмотрелся и поморщился: «любовное гнездышко» примыкало стеной к довольно шикарному — даже слишком шикарному для такого района — особняку.

«Отель, что ли? — подумал Лестрейд. — Или частный клуб? Только вот странность — никакой вывески не видно».

Мраморные ступени были залиты светом, падавшим из высоких французских окон по обе стороны от крыльца. У двустворчатых дверей статуями застыли два дюжих детины в смокингах и белых перчатках, должные, видимо, изображать привратников. Вот только на их хмурых лицах крупными буквами читалось: служба безопасности. Охранники… и что они там, интересно, охраняют?

Грег поднял голову, чтобы разглядеть верхние этажи здания, но заметил только одно: все окна на втором и третьем этаже были плотно зашторенными. Кое-где сквозь щели в тяжелых бархатных портьерах пробивались тонкие полоски света, другие выглядели полностью тёмными.

Лестрейда это не особенно заинтересовало, хотя в другой день он нашёл бы странный дом довольно интригующим. Но сейчас его гораздо больше беспокоил яркий свет из холла этого то ли отеля, то ли клуба. Он заливал всю улицу, не оставляя ни малейшей тени, а значит, и возможности подобраться вплотную к «любовному гнёздышку» Ванессы. Грег выбрался из машины и, стараясь держаться ближе к домам на противоположной стороне улицы, двинулся к объекту наблюдения. И тут же понял, что ему снова повезло: здание, к стене которого он прижимался, спасаясь от пятна света, зияло провалами выбитых окон. Часть из них, на нижнем этаже, были загорожены фанерой, а этажом выше — и вовсе просто пустые оконные рамы, из которых тут и там торчали остатки стекла.

— А вот и идеальное место, — Лестрейд ухмыльнулся и завернул за угол, чтобы с улицы никто не мог заметить, как он лезет в заброшенное здание.

Сдвинуть в сторону кусок фанеры на одном из окон, обеспечивая себе доступ, было даже слишком легко — она практически не была закреплена. Грег подтянулся на руках и протиснулся в образовавшуюся щель, после чего аккуратно вернул импровизированный ставень на место. В помещении было темно, а под ногами хрустели осколки стекла и мусор. Но зато одно из окон второго этажа открывало идеальный обзор на дверь, за которой скрылась Ванесса. Грег сделал на пробу несколько снимков, постаравшись, чтобы красный BMW оказался в одном кадре с фасадом «любовного гнездышка», на котором отлично читалось название улицы и номер дома. И приготовился ждать, пока любовники покинут своё убежище, чтобы сфотографировать их прощание на пороге.

Минут пятнадцать спустя ему стало скучно просто гипнотизировать взглядом через видоискатель камеры запертую дверь, и он начал осматриваться по сторонам. Все окна соседнего особняка по-прежнему скрывались за плотными шторами, но на одном из них занавески вдруг медленно поползли в стороны, словно их раздвигал кто-то невидимый. Лестрейд бросил взгляд в образовавшийся просвет — и из головы разом вылетели все мысли. О неверной Ванессе и ее фитнес-тренере, о рогоносце Эштон-Миллере, о том, зачем он вообще здесь оказался.

Потому что за ярко освещенным прямоугольником окна он увидел две обнаженные мужские фигуры. Их позы и резкие, ритмичные движения не оставляли даже тени сомнений, чем именно они там занимаются. Но Грега бросило в холодный пот вовсе не от самого факта однополого секса. С такого ракурса он не мог разглядеть лица пассивного партнера, зато другой мужчина был виден отлично. Это был Майкрофт Холмс.

**Глава 13**

— Что за… — Грег нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как в горле от представшего его глазам зрелища мучительно пересохло.

Вот оно что! Не отель и не клуб, а элитный бордель. Это объясняет и охрану, и занавешенные окна. Кстати, о занавесках. С чего вдруг они раздвинулись? Непохоже, чтобы это сделал кто-то из двоих участников… хм… происходящего в комнате действа. Более того, они оба так увлечены процессом, что, кажется, даже не замечают, что за ними сейчас может наблюдать любой, кому придёт в голову фантазия кинуть взгляд на единственное во всем здании незашторенное окно. И вряд ли этот факт привёл бы их в восторг — Холмса-то уж точно нет. Он совершенно не похож на человека, который способен вот так запросто делать достоянием посторонних интимные моменты своей жизни.

Но тогда это что — подстава? Кто-то заранее оборудовал эти занавески механизмом, который можно привести в действие дистанционно, например с помощью пульта управления. А значит… этот, столь удобный пункт наблюдения, очевидно, приглянулся не только Грегу.

Все эти мысли вихрем пронеслись в его голове, а в следующую секунду он услышал где-то справа, в нескольких ярдах от себя тихие и очень узнаваемые щелчки затвора фотоаппарата. И отпрянул от окна, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, после чего на цыпочках принялся обходить дом в поисках невидимого папарацци.

Кто бы ни затеял этот гнусный трюк со шторами, вряд ли у него благие намерения. Майкрофт Холмс — значимая фигура в британской политике, и прямо сейчас некто собрался получить в свои руки компромат, способный нанести по нему серьёзный удар. По человеку, который фактически спас Лестрейда от рабства.

— Ну уж нет! — прорычал Грег, наконец обнаружив фотографа и кидаясь на него. Отнял камеру, заломил руку, заставив ткнуться носом в грязный подоконник.

— Мужик, тебе чего? — испуганно пискнул тот. — Ты кто вообще?

— Полиция нравов, — со злостью выплюнул Лестрейд, рывком заставляя своего пленника выпрямиться и разворачивая его лицом к себе. — Пришёл рассказать тебе о том, что чужая частная жизнь неприкосновенна. И у нас в стране есть законы, которые ее защищают.

— Да я же просто…

— Просто что? — прошипел Грег, склонившись к самому его лицу. — Просто снимал порнушку? Но почему-то через окно, и к тому же без согласия основных действующих лиц. Ты в курсе, что за такое полагается три года тюрьмы? И то при условии, что те двое парней не вкатят тебе иск за причинённый моральный ущерб. А если они это сделают, то к тюремному сроку прибавится очень нехилая сумма компенсации.

— Да тебе-то что за дело до этих гомиков? — Незадачливый папарацци внезапно всхлипнул и буквально взмолился: — Слушай, мужик, отпусти меня, а? Мне за эти снимки хорошие деньги обещали, так я поделюсь. В накладе не останешься.

— Эти снимки я у тебя конфискую — вместе с камерой, — сообщил Лестрейд. — А сам ты поедешь со мной в одно уютное место. И поверь, там ты расскажешь все, что знаешь, и даже то, чего не знаешь. О человеке или людях, что тебя наняли, о том, где с ними встречался и как контактировал. Об инструкциях, которые от них получил. А уж потом я, быть может, тебя отпущу. Или сдам в полицию — будет зависеть от твоей готовности сотрудничать.

— Да не знаю я ничего! — горячо заверил его тот. — Никого не видел, только по телефону разговаривал с каким-то парнем. Он сообщил мне адрес, рассказал про этот дом, готовящийся к сносу, и про то, что шторы раздвинутся. Сказал, если сделаешь четкие фотки тех, кто там будет, получишь за них десять тысяч фунтов. А кто же от такой уймы бабок откажется, ну?

Он в очередной раз шмыгнул носом и сделал робкую попытку вырваться, после чего Грег снова заломил его руку, да так сильно, что парень не смог сдержать болезненного стона.

— Отпусти же, — прохныкал он. — Хочешь, я тебе все деньги отдам? Продадим снимки — и все десять кусков твои, обещаю.

— Я уже сказал, — холодно напомнил Лестрейд, — никаких денег не будет. Потому что у тебя больше нет фотографий на продажу. А сейчас поехали со мной, и если выкинешь по дороге какой-нибудь фокус, то следующей твоей остановкой будет полиция. Объясняйся с ними тогда, кто тебе звонил и что обещал.

Не особенно церемонясь, он связал руки пленника его собственным шарфом, как никогда жалея об отсутствии добротных полицейских наручников. А потом скомкал носовой платок и заткнул скулящему фотографу рот.

— Это чтоб ты не начал орать на улице, пытаясь привлечь чьё-нибудь внимание, — пояснил свой действия Грег. — И пошевеливайся! Нам обоим предстоит долгая ночь.

Уходя из полуразрушенного дома, Лестрейд поймал себя на мысли, что не может снова посмотреть на чертово освещённое окно. Даже затем, чтобы убедиться, что Майкрофт уже завершил свой визит в этот трижды проклятый бордель.

Про без пяти минут разведённую Ванессу и ее обманутого мужа он даже не вспомнил.

*******

Грег как в тумане добрался до офиса детективного агентства. В ушах стучала кровь, а может, это его арестант долбил по крышке багажника, куда бывший инспектор затолкал его, для верности связав ноги буксировочным тросом. Он запретил себе думать, что будет, если его остановят чересчур бдительные бывшие коллеги и захотят осмотреть автомобиль. Просто ехал вперёд, не превышая скорости и аккуратно притормаживая на каждом светофоре. Надо только добраться, запереть этого ублюдка, а уж потом можно позволить себе думать.

О том, как быть дальше и где искать негодяев, устроивших такую мерзкую подставу. И о том, как умного и осторожного Майкрофта Холмса угораздило так попасться. И немножко о странной причуде мироздания, которое настолько вовремя привело сегодня Грега в Южный Бермондси. Предоставив возможность хотя бы частично отдать долг человеку, спасшему его чувство собственного достоинства, — а возможно, и жизнь.

В агентство он проник через ту же заднюю дверь, толкая перед собой пленника, который семенил крохотными шажками, с трудом переставляя все ещё связанные ноги. Тот почти беззвучно подвывал — платок во рту глушил стоны — и, кажется, утратил всякое желание сопротивляться. К счастью, в столе у Шерлока имелись наручники, так что Лестрейд, затащив папарацци в архив, попросту пристегнул его руку к одному из стеллажей и строго проговорил:

— Посиди тут, пока я не решу, что с тобой делать. И постарайся не устраивать лишнего шума, все равно тебя никто не услышит. А если и услышит — эту дверь просто так не вскрыть. Десять дюймов стали, замок биометрический. Только я и мой компаньон можем сюда войти. И поверь, для тебя будет лучше, если это буду я. Меня твои сегодняшние подвиги просто взбесили, а его, когда он узнает подробности, приведут в ярость.

Заперев пленника, Грег занялся его камерой. Извлёк карту памяти и, болезненно поморщившись, принялся просматривать ее содержимое. Парень успел сделать десятка три снимков. Лестрейд отстранённо подумал, что этот трусливый недомерок, который позволил себя скрутить, даже не попытавшись отбиться, тем не менее был отличным фотографом. Да и оптика у него, кажется, отменная: несмотря на расстояние и то, что он фотографировал… хм… движущиеся модели, снимки получились четкие, с отличной детализацией. А лицо Холмса, с покрасневшими щеками и слегка растрепавшимися волосами, было безошибочно узнаваемо.

— И что мне делать со всем этим безобразием? — риторически вопросил пустое пространство Грег. — Может, сразу удалить? Или лучше отдать Холмсу — и пусть сам решает? Черт, даже думать не хочу, какой будет его реакция! Я, случись мне невольно стать моделью для такой серии порноснимков, наверное со стыда сквозь землю провалился бы.

Хотя, строго говоря, стыдиться подобной фигуры — непростительный грех. Изящные, словно выточенные из слоновой кости плечи, узкая талия, аккуратные, подтянутые ягодицы, длинные, идеальной формы ноги… Кто бы мог подумать!

Лестрейд потряс головой, осознав, что неприлично долго рассматривает обнаженного мужчину, который к тому же в глазах всего мира является его законным владельцем. Он поспешно щёлкнул мышкой, закрывая фотографию и изо всех сил гоня прочь мысль, что на какое-то мгновение нашёл Холмса… привлекательным.

— Чушь! — твёрдо сказал он сам себе. — Я просто в шоке. Потому что… ну… не ожидал!

— И чего же ты не ожидал? — посреди кабинета внезапно материализовался Шерлок. А Грег, погрузившись в свои переживания, даже не услышал, как тот вошёл. Хорошо хоть, что непристойные фотки он успел спрятать. Страшно подумать, что сказал бы этот ехидный мерзавец, застань он Лестрейда за разглядыванием… своего брата.

— Все кроссворды разгадал? — Детектив подмигнул, но, присмотревшись к выражению лица компаньона, тут же сделался серьёзным. — Так. И что здесь произошло в мое отсутствие?

— Не здесь... и, к счастью, не произошло. — Грег попытался выдавить из себя улыбку, но губы дрожали так сильно, что вместо этого у него вышла болезненная гримаса. — Но могло произойти! Я просто каким-то чудом…

Он пару раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, а потом очень твёрдо произнёс:

— Шерлок, для тебя есть дело. Первостепенной важности! И ты не посмеешь от него отказаться, иначе я никогда в жизни больше не буду с тобой разговаривать.

— А душитель пусть продолжает убивать?

— Душителя ловит вся лондонская полиция! — Лестрейд судорожно стиснул кулаки. — Да, я знаю, сейчас ты скажешь, что все они — идиоты. Но они, по крайней мере, предпринимают усилия, чтобы его найти. А то дело, о котором я говорю… Его нельзя доверить полиции, вообще никому — только тебе. Потому что речь идёт о твоём брате.

— Неужели мои молитвы услышаны и Майкрофту наконец кто-то прищемил хвост? — Шерлок непринужденно рассмеялся, но при виде того, как на скулах Лестрейда от злости заиграли желваки, тут же вскинул руки, словно признавая капитуляцию. — Да ладно, не бесись. Видел бы братец, как ты за него переживаешь.

— Шерлок, я не шучу. — Голос Грега напоминал рычание рассерженного зверя. — Ты сейчас выслушаешь меня, и если в процессе моего рассказа изречёшь хоть одну из своих дурацких шуточек, то я за себя просто не ручаюсь. Несмотря на всю мою симпатию к тебе, боюсь мне будет трудно сдержаться и не вбить твой ядовитый язык тебе в глотку. Так что лучше не провоцируй.

— Да, похоже, дело серьезное, — без тени улыбки проговорил тот. — Так не теряй времени на угрозы, просто излагай. Что случилось с Майкрофтом?

И Лестрейд рассказал. Про то, как со скуки решил добыть доказательства измены Ванессы Эштон-Миллер, как слежка за ней привела его в Южный Бермондси. И как он по чистой случайности оказался рядом с фотографом, которому кто-то заказал компромат на старшего Холмса.

— Вот и всё, — закончил он, тупо разглядывая собственные руки. — Я не знаю, что могу сделать в такой ситуации. Максимум, что подсказал мне мой маленький смешной мозг, это скрутить долбаного папарацци и притащить сюда. Только сейчас я уже не думаю, что это была хорошая идея. Парень — трус и хлюпик, но что если он пожалуется кому-то… посмелее? Или поумнее? Как ни крути, это похищение человека с применением насилия и незаконное удержание.

— А что с фотографиями? — Шерлок хмурился и задумчиво кусал губу. — Он же успел что-то снять?

— Все здесь. — Лестрейд со вздохом извлёк карту памяти из гнезда в своём лэптопе и протянул ее детективу. — Только… не смотри, ладно? Твой брат не заслужил подобного унижения.

— А почему ты их сразу не уничтожил?

— Я хотел, — уныло сознался Грег. — Но потом подумал, что только он вправе решать, что с этим делать.

— Справедливо. — Шерлок кивнул, соглашаясь. — Кроме того, эти снимки могут быть единственной ниточкой к тому парню, с которым проводил время мой брат. Убежден, что он замешан в этой подставе, а значит, мне придётся его разыскать и допросить. И что-то мне подсказывает, что в борделе мы его уже не найдем.

— Может, сначала допросишь придурка, которого я запер в нашем архиве? — спросил Лестрейд. — Он твердит, что ничего не знает, но ты ведь умеешь находить зацепки даже там, где их, кажется, вовсе нет.

— Допрошу, — согласился Холмс. — И не переживай за законность своих действий. Майкрофт решит проблему, если у парня хватит глупости написать на нас иск.

— Лучше бы его в это не втягивать. — Грег покачал головой. — Не хватало ему только последствия моих опрометчивых поступков разгребать.

— Ты поступил так в его интересах, — возразил Шерлок. — Но скорее всего, твой папарацци никуда не пойдёт жаловаться. Потому что в этом случае я пообещаю ему тюрьму. Мой брат выдвинет обвинение не только в нарушении тайны частной жизни, но и в попытке шантажа известного политика. Если этот парень своего заказчика в глаза не видел, то как сумеет доказать суду, что таковой вообще существует? А если он сделал фото не на заказ, а по своей инициативе, то кто хоть на минуту усомнится, как именно он намеревался их использовать? Шантаж автоматически добавляет к трём годам тюрьмы, что ты ему обещал, ещё минимум пять. А то и больше, учитывая личность и влияние моего брата.

— В случае чего, можно попросить Салли оформить ордер на арест, — задумчиво проговорил Лестрейд. — Ей не обязательно показывать фото, она поверит на слово, что они были… очень деликатного содержания.

— Ну, это на крайний случай. — Шерлок криво усмехнулся. — Предоставь фотографа мне и отправляйся к Майкрофту. Передай ему карту и расскажи, при каких обстоятельствах она у тебя оказалась.

— Это… непременно должен сделать я? — Грег смущенно отвёл взгляд. — А сам ты не можешь?

— У меня есть более важные дела, чем лечить расстроенные нервы братца, — отрезал Шерлок. — Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я быстро вычислил того, кто это устроил? Но Майкрофта следует предупредить, что кто-то из его окружения пытался под него копать. Он должен хорошенько подумать, кто именно мог быть заинтересован в получении подобных снимков.

**Глава 14**

По дороге до дома Холмса Грег нервничал, как никогда в жизни. Он пытался представить, как войдёт и скажет ему… а что он, кстати, скажет? «Вас тут сфотографировали, пока вы трахали какого-то парня в доме, похожем на бордель, но не волнуйтесь, снимки я изъял», — так, что ли?

Как преподнести такую новость, чтобы свести неловкость к минимуму, и возможно ли это в принципе? Хотя… ещё и недели не прошло, как Холмс совершенно спокойно предлагал снять для него, Грега, проститутку. Выходит, для него подобное нормально? И может, Майкрофт вообще не испытает никакой неловкости от факта, что его застукали в столь… пикантной ситуации. Это же не противозаконно, в конце концов. Но его точно должен напрячь факт, что кто-то организовал подставу, чтобы получить порнографические фото с его участием.

«А вдруг его вообще нет дома? — малодушно понадеялся Лестрейд. — Ну, мог же он поехать по каким-нибудь своим государственным делам после… после борделя. Или уже спать лёг — такое тоже вполне естественно. Тогда можно было бы отложить разговор до утра. Или вообще свалить эту неприятную обязанность на Шерлока».

— Тесс, мистер Холмс дома? — спросил он, радуясь, что хотя бы голос не дрожит.

— Вернулся пару часов назад, — сообщила она, как обычно забирая у водителя браслет. — А что?

— Не могла бы ты сообщить ему, что мне нужно с ним поговорить?

— В такое позднее время? — в голосе Тесс прозвучало откровенное удивление. — Возможно, он уже лёг.

— Пожалуйста. — Лестрейд судорожно вздохнул и, видя, что горничная так и продолжает стоять, неодобрительно глядя на него, решил соврать. — Дело касается его брата и не терпит отлагательств.

— Мистер Шерлок снова что-то натворил, — понимающе покивала она. — Тогда ты прав, надо сообщить мистеру Холмсу. Даже если придётся его для этого разбудить.

Майкрофт не спал и, судя по всему, даже ещё не собирался ложиться. Поскольку спустился в гостиную, одетый в костюм-тройку. Грег старался не смотреть на него, опасаясь, что воображение немедленно подкинет ему образ чопорного политика без его твидовой брони, и тогда он точно покраснеет.

— Вы хотели видеть меня, Грегори? — Холмс, как всегда, был изысканно вежлив, хотя при виде убитого выражения на лице Лестрейда взгляд его сделался обеспокоенным.

«Не хотел я тебя видеть! — обречённо подумал Грег. — Ни сейчас, ни тем более несколькими часами раньше! Вот же я влип…»

— Мистер Холмс, прошу прощения, — пробормотал он, всё так же глядя в пол. — Я знаю, что уже очень поздно, но… не могли бы вы уделить мне несколько минут наедине?

— Разумеется. — Майкрофт сделал приглашающий жест в сторону своего кабинета. — Судя по вашему виду, произошло что-то действительно плохое.

Он запер дверь и выжидательно посмотрел на Лестрейда, который застыл столбом и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Ну же, — мягко подбодрил его Холмс. — Не волнуйтесь так. Что бы ни натворил мой брат, я найду способ это уладить.

— Шерлок ничего не натворил, — хриплым от волнения голосом сознался Грег. — Я соврал, что это дело касается его. Потому что не мог объяснить Тесс, для чего мне нужно видеть вас среди ночи.

— Вот как? — Майкрофт удивлённо приподнял бровь. — Тогда, может, вы уже расскажете мне, в чём дело? Я весь внимание.

Лестрейд снова замялся. Всю дорогу от офиса он ломал голову, как именно будет сообщать Холмсу о том, что произошло, но теперь понимал, что так ничего дельного и не придумал.

— Вообще-то… — он дрожащими руками протянул Майкрофту карту памяти. — Наверное, вам лучше сначала кое-что увидеть. А уж потом я объясню.

Тот пожал плечами, забрал карту и извлёк из ящика стола свой лэптоп. Грег не мог заставить себя смотреть на реакцию Холмса, когда тот увидит снимки. Потому он просто уставился на мыски своих ботинок.

Майкрофт пару раз щёлкнул мышкой, открывая папку, и замер. От его щёк отхлынула краска, а на лице появилось выражение мучительной боли и разочарования. Правда, всего на мгновение. Секунду спустя взгляд его сделался жёстким. А в голосе, когда он обратился к Грегу, прозвучал такой лютый холод, что никому бы даже в голову не пришло усомниться, что Майкрофт по делу носит кодовое имя Антарктика.

— Надо же, Лестрейд. Не ожидал от вас… Ну что же, раз так, то прекращайте мямлить и просто скажите, что хотите получить за эту впечатляющую фотосессию.

— Что? — Грег сжался, как от удара, и поднял на него затравленный взгляд. — Ничего я не хочу получить!

— Тогда объяснитесь. — Голос Холмса по-прежнему грозил заморозить всё живое на милю вокруг. — К чему вы всё это затеяли?

— Да ничего я не затеял! — Лестрейд всплеснул руками _._ — Я просто следил за одной дамочкой. Её муж поручил нам найти доказательства измены, вот я и потащился за ней в Южный Бермондси. Ну, и там она в дом зашла, а я пробрался в пустующее здание напротив. Думаю, авось любовник её после проводит до машины, тогда я и сделаю пару снимков их вместе.

Он осёкся, поймав взгляд Холмса, — брезгливый, словно тот смотрит на раздавленное насекомое. Тонкие губы презрительно кривились, но Майкрофт не перебивал, ожидая, пока Лестрейд закончит свою историю.

— А потом смотрю, шторы раздвигаются. — Грег сглотнул, чувствуя, что щёки все-таки заливает краска. — А там… ну, в общем… Я ничего подобного не ожидал! И вообще случайно там оказался! А мог бы и не оказаться, и что тогда?

— Вы оказались там случайно, но решили воспользоваться возможностью и сделать фотографии, — поморщившись, резюмировал Майкрофт. — Что же. Не могу не похвалить вашу находчивость. И давайте сразу перейдём к делу: сколько вы хотите?

— Чего? — Лестрейд непонимающе моргнул. — Вы в своём уме? То есть простите, мистер Холмс. Я понимаю, что вы расстроены… я бы на вашем месте точно расстроился! Но спрашивать меня, чего я хочу… Постойте! Вы сказали: я сделал эти снимки? Да вы же вообще ничего не поняли!

— И что именно я не понял?

— Всё не так было! — Грег судорожно стиснул руки. — Я когда увидел… вас, то сразу подумал, что тут явно какая-то подстава. Не сами же вы эти шторы раздвинули. Вы, надо полагать, даже не подозревали, что какой-то урод выставил вас, как на витрине.

— Разумеется, я не подозревал.

— Ну, вот и я об этом, — горячо проговорил Лестрейд. — Кто-то устроил шоу, и точно не для меня. Меня же там вообще не должно было быть. И я подумал: значит, есть ещё какой-то… зритель. Обыскал дом, нашёл у другого окна парня с фотоаппаратом. Эту карту памяти я отобрал у него.

На лице Холмса появилось настолько растерянное выражение, что Грег едва не кинулся к нему, опасаясь, что теперь, когда он осознал суть проблемы, ему станет нехорошо.

— То есть… — дрогнувшим голосом уточнил он. — То есть там… был фотограф?

— Да, — торопливо подтвердил Лестрейд. Вид ошеломлённого, подавленного Майкрофта поверг его в настоящий ужас. — Он сказал, что его наняли, обещали десять тысяч фунтов за снимки. Но своего заказчика он не видел, просто получил инструкции по телефону. Сейчас он у нас в агентстве, его допрашивает Шерлок.

Холмс, побледневший почти до синевы, внезапно откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл лицо руками.

— Боже… — сдавленно пробормотал он. — Так это не… А я подумал…

Грег всё же не выдержал, подошёл к нему и осторожно погладил по плечу.

— Не надо, мистер Холмс, — успокаивающе проговорил он. — Не волнуйтесь так. Всё ведь в порядке! Я же забрал карту, так что кто бы ни заказал эти фото, он их не получит.

— Не вы… — едва слышно прошептал Майкрофт. — Это сделали не вы. Напротив, вы оказали мне услугу. А я подумал…

— Подумали, что это я снял компромат на вас? — Лестрейд совершенно опешил. — А зачем мне такое делать?

— Простите, Грегори.

— Да за что вы извиняетесь? — Тот снова погладил его по плечу. — Я и сам хорош! Надо было сначала объяснить. Но я просто… просто не знал, как говорить с вами… о таком. Растерялся, решил, что будет лучше, если вы сначала увидите фото… Мне ведь даже в голову не приходило, что вы… ну, что можете про меня так плохо подумать. Я не поступил бы так ни с кем! И уж тем более — с вами, после всего, что вы для меня сделали.

— Простите. — Холмс отнял руки от лица и осторожно прикоснулся к пальцам Лестрейда. — Я должен был лучше вас знать. Но при моей работе, когда совсем никому нельзя доверять…

— Я понимаю. И не нужно так сильно волноваться. Всё ведь лучше, чем могло быть, правда? Повезло, что я оказался там!

— Да, мне повезло. — Майкрофт с трудом взял себя в руки и выпустил ладонь Грега. — Вы спасли меня от серьёзных проблем.

— Но не от таких серьёзных, как вы меня. — Лестрейд криво улыбнулся. — Ведь если подумать, в этих фото нет ничего страшного. Мерзко, конечно, что кто-то выставил напоказ вашу частную жизнь, но никакой закон вы не нарушали. Разве мог вас кто-нибудь осудить за то, что вы… ну… что вам не чуждо ничто человеческое?

Холмс грустно покачал головой.

— Законов я не нарушал, это правда. Но появись эти фото на заседании парламента или в почтовых ящиках моих коллег… моей репутации был бы нанесён удар, от которого мне практически невозможно было бы оправиться.

— Но почему? — искренне удивился Грег. — Вы… скрываете свою ориентацию?

— Нет, — на губах Майкрофта появилась болезненная улыбка, — не в этом дело. Мои предпочтения в сексе ни для кого не секрет.

— Тогда в чём? Вы свободны и имеете право проводить время с кем угодно, — Лестрейд слегка нахмурился. — Или с тем парнем было что-то не так? Он хоть совершеннолетний?

— Вне всякого сомнения, — заверил Холмс. — Говорю же, законов я не нарушал. Равно как и норм морали, поскольку, как вы справедливо заметили, я ни с кем не связан ни словом, ни обязательствами. С этой стороны мне точно нечего было опасаться.

— А есть другая?

— Конечно. — Майкрофт посмотрел на него с неподдельной теплотой. — Вы так далеки от мира интриг, Грегори. Такому чистому, живущему по совести человеку, как вы, просто не понять… Но я попробую объяснить. В моих руках сосредоточена огромная власть. Временами даже почти абсолютная. И это многих не устраивает. Политическим противникам не по силам со мной справиться, потому они всеми средствами пытаются пошатнуть моё влияние — тем или иным способом. Но любая власть держится на авторитете, с которым всем приходится считаться. Многие меня уважают, но ещё больше людей — боятся. А как, скажите, можно бояться того, кого ты видел…

Он замялся, и Лестрейд ляпнул прежде, чем успел подумать:

— С голым задом, — после чего мучительно покраснел и поспешно добавил: — Простите, мистер Холмс.

— Ну, в целом вы правы. — Майкрофт нервно хмыкнул. — Я примерно это и пытался сказать. Меня сделали бы объектом насмешек, обсуждали бы за моей спиной недостатки моего тела, мои предпочтения… но главным образом то, что я позволил себе так глупо попасться в примитивную, в общем-то, ловушку. Хихикали бы в кулак на заседаниях, пытаясь выбить меня из колеи. Мой авторитет очень основательно пошатнулся бы.

«Да где там недостатки-то можно найти? — мысленно возмутился Грег, к счастью удержавшись от того, чтобы сказать это вслух. — Фигура почти идеальная, любой обзавидуется!»

— Ну, этого теперь не случится. — Лестрейд постарался, чтобы его улыбка получилась как можно более ободряющей. — Я могу вас заверить, что этих фотографий никто не видел. Я даже Шерлоку не показал, сразу привёз карту вам. Так что никто вас обсуждать не станет.

— А вы сами смотрели? — Холмс почему-то отвёл взгляд. — Снимки, я имею в виду. Или ограничились тем, что увидели в окне?

— Я смотрел, — сознался Грег. — Простите. Но мне необходимо было убедиться, что этот гад не ухитрился как-нибудь подменить карту. Вроде я на горячем его поймал и сразу отнял камеру, но знаете, какие ловкачи бывают… При таком скользком способе зарабатывать на жизнь он наверняка научился выкручиваться.

— Да, вы правы. — Майкрофт обречённо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Проверить требовалось. Но надо же, именно вы…

Последние слова он почти прошептал. И тон его Лестрейду сильно не понравился. Была в нём какая-то тоска и безнадёжность. И он, даже не задумываясь о своих действиях, снова прикоснулся к плечу Холмса и как можно более непринуждённо проговорил:

— Ну, а что я… Я ведь всё понимаю! Да и не было там ничего такого, что я мог бы осудить или найти неприличным. Плохо, конечно, что так вышло. Я всегда считал, что интимная жизнь потому и называется интимной, что никогда не должна становиться достоянием кого-то постороннего. Любой человек вправе рассчитывать на… конфиденциальность в такие моменты. А ваша была очень грубо нарушена. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось, но ведь это не ваша вина. Вам нечего стыдиться, честно.

— Спасибо, Грегори, — шёпотом отозвался Майкрофт. — За эти слова. И за то, что помешали моим врагам получить фотографии.

— Кстати, о врагах. — Лестрейд серьёзно посмотрел на него. — У вас есть мысли насчёт того, кто это устроил? Потому что… вы ведь не собираетесь это так оставить, верно? Нужно вычислить и наказать виновника! А я тут помочь не могу, я же ничего не знаю о вашей жизни и о людях, которые желают вам зла.

— Да, я, кажется, догадываюсь, кто мог это провернуть. — Холмс по-прежнему выглядел чудовищно измученным, а голос его звучал глухо и почти мёртво. — Но доказательств никогда не найти. Посмотрим, что Шерлок вытянет из фотографа, да и… парня, с которым я был, я ему опишу. Уверен, брат его отыщет и сумеет прижать. Вот только вряд ли кто-то из них выведет нас на заказчика.

— Вы тоже думаете, что тот парень как-то замешан?

— Уверен в этом. — Майкрофт поджал губы. — Только он мог привести в действие механизм, раздвигающий шторы. И, оглядываясь назад, я, кажется, даже понимаю, как и когда он это сделал. Мне не показалось странным, что он в какой-то момент вцепился рукой в спинку кровати, но теперь я думаю, что там наверняка находилась спрятанная кнопка. К тому же ни на одном фото не видно его лица, он специально отворачивался, чтобы не попасть в кадр. Значит, знал про съёмку.

— Вот ублюдок. — Лестрейд поморщился и неуверенно уточнил: — Вы вроде говорили, что всегда обращаетесь в проверенное эскорт-агентство. Да я и сам видел, насколько у них там всё солидно выглядит. Значит, можно их как-то наказать, раз их сотрудник такое устроил?

— Можно. — Майкрофт кивнул. — Но я уверен, что владельцы агентства ни при чём. Мой противник, скорее всего, устроил к ним на работу своего человека или же умудрился купить одного из работников. А тот сам смонтировал механизм, он несложный и доступен в свободной продаже. Оставалось только ждать, причём ждать заговорщикам пришлось долго. Я посещаю это место не слишком часто и никогда не заказываю одного и того же партнёра дважды. Так что это был вопрос времени, когда в моей постели окажется нужный человек. А дальше — предупредить фотографа, чтобы был наготове.

Он вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Безупречный план, если подумать. Я не ожидал подвоха как раз потому, что агентство солидное и проверенное. Их услугами пользуются многие известные люди, заинтересованные в полной конфиденциальности. Пользуются годами… и ни одного эксцесса. Так что я перед визитом туда даже охрану всегда отпускал, был уверен, что опасаться нечего. И попался бы в ловушку. Если бы не вы.

— Я рад, что оказался там, — с чувством произнёс Грег и тут же покраснел. — То есть… я не рад, что это вообще случилось или что я невольно стал свидетелем того, чего не должен был видеть. Но я рад, что мне представился шанс сделать для вас хоть что-то хорошее.

— Что-то? — Майкрофт невесело усмехнулся. — Грегори, мой брат не стал законченным наркоманом только благодаря вам. Так что я вам обязан… очень многим.

— Не считается. — Лестрейд подмигнул. — То, что я делал для Шерлока, делалось ради него, а не ради вас. Он мне нравится, несмотря на его дерьмовый характер, он невероятно умный… мне просто жаль было видеть, как такой умница гробит себя. Вот я и старался помочь. Но к вам это не имело никакого отношения.

— Вы добрый человек, Грегори. И порядочный. Хотел бы я, чтобы в моём окружении было побольше таких людей…

**Глава 15**

— Я даже не знаю, Лестрейд, везучий ты или наоборот, — сказал ему Шерлок пару дней спустя.

— В смысле?

— Под братца кто-то готовил подкоп месяцами. — Холмс ухмыльнулся. — А ты ухитрился расстроить все их коварные планы по чистейшей случайности: просто оказавшись в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Ну да, мне повезло, — согласился Грег. — А при чём тут «наоборот»?

— При том, — назидательно поднял палец вверх Шерлок, — что теперь у тебя нет ни одного шанса избежать внимания Майкрофта. Он и раньше к тебе неровно дышал, а после твоего геройства потерял голову окончательно.

— Да ну тебя! — Лестрейд разозлился и кинул в него степлером. — Сколько можно? Завязывай уже с дурацкими разговорами, что он имеет на меня какие-то виды. Это не так!

— А как?

— А так, что всё вот это, — Грег обвёл агентство широким жестом, — и контора, и то, что я нахожусь здесь, сделано ради тебя, а не ради меня. Твой брат просто боялся, что ты снова подсядешь на иглу. Он мне почти открытым текстом сказал, что считает, будто именно знакомство со мной и то, что я стал привлекать тебя к расследованиям, избавило тебя от зависимости. А в остальном… я его за эти четыре месяца почти не видел. И говорит он со мной только о тебе и твоих расследованиях. Разве это выглядит так, словно он во мне заинтересован?

— Всё куда хуже, чем я думал. — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Совсем хреново.

— И что в этом плохого?

— А то, что я ошибся в выводах, — мрачно сообщил Холмс. — Полагал, что Майкрофтом движет похоть. В отличие от меня, он весьма неравнодушен к сексу. Не мог же я предположить, что мой брат окажется подвержен всем этим… — он сделал неопределённый жест рукой в воздухе и с непритворной брезгливостью проговорил: — _чувствам_. Это слабости обычных людей, а Майкрофт для такого слишком умён.

— Каким ещё… чувствам? — Лестрейд сглотнул. — Ты что-то принял и бредишь?

— Нет, это ты, как всегда, смотришь, но не наблюдаешь, — раздражённо парировал Шерлок. — Мой брат положил на тебя глаз годы назад — это факт. Но никогда не пытался тебя соблазнить или очаровать, просто опекал.

— Меня?

— А ты совсем тупой? — Холмс фыркнул и снова закатил глаза к потолку. — Как думаешь, почему твоё начальство всегда было к тебе так лояльно? Почему тебе только грозили пальцем за то, за что любой другой схлопотал бы выговор? И почему во время любой операции ты всегда получал людей и ресурсы по первому требованию?

— Потому что я у комиссара на хорошем счету, вот почему! — с обидой проговорил Грег. — А насчёт взысканий… так все те случаи, когда я мог бы на них нарваться, были связаны с тобой. Если твой брат кого и прикрывал, то именно тебя.

— Второй факт, — продолжил Шерлок, игнорируя возражения Лестрейда, — Майкрофту наконец представилась отличная возможность заполучить тебя в свою постель, но он ей не воспользовался. Вместо этого он продолжил тебя опекать. Создал тебе, если можно так выразиться, тепличные условия существования, а сам опять отошёл в сторону. Поначалу я думал, что это хитрая стратегия, попытка понравиться тебе. Но, как ты только что сам сказал, прошло уже четыре месяца. Мой брат никогда не бывает столь робким и нерешительным, разве что им движут серьёзные чувства. А я не принял это в расчёт, поскольку не думал, что он на них вообще способен.

— Да о каких чувствах ты говоришь?

— О тех самых, — на лице детектива снова появилось непередаваемо брезгливое выражение, — которые обычные люди именуют влюблённостью. Или даже хуже — любовью.

Последнее слово он выговорил с таким видом, как будто ему хотелось немедленно пойти и вымыть рот.

— Чушь! — Лестрейд потряс головой, словно пытаясь выбросить из неё услышанное. — Ты пытаешься сказать, что твой брат в меня влюблён?

— Нет, — поправил его Шерлок. — Всё ещё отвратительнее. Он тебя любит. И это единственное разумное объяснение его странных поступков.

— А у меня есть другое. — Грег насупился. — Он просто хороший человек. И да, я понимаю, что в это тебе поверить ещё труднее, чем в то, что он способен на чувства.

А память, словно издеваясь, тут же подкинула картинку: болезненно бледный Майкрофт откидывается на спинку кресла и каким-то надломленным, убитым голосом шепчет: «Надо же, именно вы…».

— Нет, я в это не верю! — пробормотал Лестрейд и снова яростно потряс головой. — Не может такого быть!

— Не верь. — Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами. — Что это меняет?

— Ты бы лучше сказал, — попытался перевести неприятную тему Грег, — есть новости по делу твоего брата?

— А тебе-то что? — удивился Холмс. — Я же сказал, ты свою работу сделал, когда захватил фотографа. Остальное предоставь мне.

— Но спросить-то я имею право!

— Имеешь. — Шерлок фыркнул. — Ничего нового. Парень, с которым кувыркался мой братец, далеко убежать не успел. Я его нашёл и вытянул из него всё, что он знал. Но, как и опасался Майкрофт, он тоже не видел заказчика. Просто согласился за деньги выполнить поручение некоего незнакомца, который ему позвонил. Номер, как и в первом случае, не определяется. Что тоже подтверждает версию, что заказчик — кто-то из окружения брата.

— За деньги согласиться на такое… — Лестрейд покачал головой. — Впрочем, чего ждать от парня, который продаёт себя?

— Между прочим, он как раз хотел благодаря этим деньгам начать новую жизнь, — сообщил Шерлок. — Потому и покинул бордель сразу после выполнения задания. Ну и потому, что боялся, конечно. Парень не дурак, сразу понял, что клиент, которого он помог подставить, — большая шишка.

— И что теперь?

— А ничего. — Детектив досадливо поморщился. Он терпеть не мог признавать своё поражение. — Остаётся лишь смириться. Майкрофт может утешиться тем, что благодаря тебе его сомнительными прелестями не будет любоваться вся нижняя палата Парламента.

***

После этого Шерлок снова сосредоточился на деле «Душителя из Гайд-парка», а Грег всё-таки добыл доказательства измены Ванессы Эштон-Миллер. Он посчитал, что теперь просто обязан выручить несчастного обманутого мужа, раз уж благодаря его письму оказался в тот день в Южном Бермондси.

В ответ Эштон-Миллер прислал в агентство чек на пятьдесят тысяч фунтов, который Шерлок вручил Лестрейду. Тот, недоуменно посмотрев на сумму, которую в полиции получал за год, — и то если считать все премии и сверхурочные, попросил убрать чек в сейф. Заработки Вещи принадлежат хозяину. Но как отдать Майкрофту эти деньги?

После того разговора Грег старшего Холмса ни разу не видел даже мельком. И, честно говоря, малодушно радовался этому факту: слова Шерлока глубоко задели его за живое. Ведь если тот прав, и этот удивительный, заботливый и благородный мужчина… действительно… Боже, о таком даже думать страшно. И совершенно непонятно, что с этим делать.

«Ты мечтал, придурок, о том, чтобы нашёлся хоть кто-то, кому ты был бы по-настоящему дорог? — мрачно размышлял он перед сном. — Ну что же, получи и распишись. Не зря же говорят: бойся своих желаний, они могут исполниться».

Самое неприятное было в том, что чем больше времени проходило, тем меньше отторжения вызывали мысли о Майкрофте в качестве… партнёра? Любовника? Неприязнь, которую Грег испытывал к нему с самого знакомства, давно ушла, сменившись уважением и симпатией. И если выводы Шерлока верны…

Чёрт, но он же — мужчина. «Привлекательный», — немедленно подсказал внутренний голос, а в воображении возникли пресловутые фотографии.

— Да каким бы он ни был, всё равно — мужик, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Верно, задница у него что надо. И ноги ещё эти от шеи… Но я же не настолько одурел от воздержания, чтобы думать о Холмсе… в подобном ключе? Или настолько?

***

«Душителя из Гайд-парка» взяли недели три спустя, можно сказать, на горячем. Виктор Гэррик, уважаемый анестезиолог из госпиталя Святой Марии, как раз ввёл очередной девушке препарат, погрузивший её в глубокий наркоз, и прилаживал на шею петлю, когда в его скромное жилище в районе Пэддингтонского вокзала ворвалась полиция во главе с Шерлоком. Несостоявшуюся жертву увезли в больницу, самого Гэррика — в тюрьму. А Салли потом по секрету созналась Грегу, что понятия не имеет, как фрик вычислил маньяка. Он просто явился к ней в участок и заявил, что нужно срочно отправлять отряд оперативников по такому-то адресу. И что промедление будет стоить ещё одной жизни.

— И я ему поверила, представляешь? — Она, кажется, сама была в лёгком шоке от этого факта. — Хотя он ни одного аргумента не привёл. Всю дорогу до квартиры Гэррика думала, что если это ошибка, комиссар разжалует меня в констебли. Или вообще уволит с треском. Но всё равно собрала ребят и поехала. Уж очень уверенным он выглядел.

— У Шерлока свои методы. — Грег улыбнулся. — За столько лет пора бы и привыкнуть. Он редко что-то объясняет, но ошибается ещё реже.

— Может, ты спросишь у него при случае, как он догадался? — Её голос сделался откровенно умоляющим. — Конечно, мы взяли Гэррика с поличным, так что доказательств для суда хватит за глаза, но… всё равно хотелось бы знать. Я-то думала, что фрик, как и мы все, топчется на одном месте, и у него нет никаких зацепок. А вышло, что пока мы тормозили, он поймал этого урода.

— Спрошу, — пообещал Грег. — Попозже, когда ажиотаж слегка уляжется. Он обожает красоваться и демонстрировать своё превосходство перед нами, простыми смертными. Так что уж, наверное, не упустит случая рассказать в красках.

Газеты ещё не меньше месяца смаковали детали самого громкого ареста за последние несколько лет. Во всех подробностях освещали детали жизни маньяка, истории из его детства, соревновались друг с другом, выдвигая версии, почему врач с таким славным послужным списком вдруг начал убивать. А Лестрейд читал всё это и думал, что Шерлока уже можно и не расспрашивать. И так понятно, что он сделал именно то, о чём говорил с самого начала. «Надо понять, в чём его цель». Используя психологический портрет душителя, этот гений разобрался в природе его мании и причинах, которые могли её вызвать. После чего проанализировал армию лондонских анестезиологов и вычислил единственного, кто полностью укладывался в построенную им теорию. И, как обычно, оказался прав. До такой степени прав, что умудрился даже до минуты просчитать время очередного убийства.

«Пока Шерлок Холмс стоит на страже закона, Лондону не нужна полиция!» — с таким громким заголовком вышел «Вечерний стандарт» через несколько дней после ареста, а Грег с тоской подумал, что его друзья из Ярда, которые без сна и отдыха занимались этим расследованием больше месяца, снова почувствуют себя униженными. А их агентство теперь подвергнется нашествию новой волны поклонников, мечтающих хоть одним глазком взглянуть на гения сыскного дела.

Месяц спустя ажиотаж схлынул, жизнь в столице вернулась в прежнее русло, статьи, посвящённые Гэррику, стали короче и переместились в первых газетных полос в середину, уступив место более актуальным темам. Теперь в основном обсуждался только один вопрос: будет ли он осуждён как убийца и награждён ошейником, или же его признают невменяемым.

Шерлока дальнейшая судьба убийцы совершенно не интересовала, он увлёкся новыми расследованиями и не желал даже вспоминать о деле, которое давно закрыто. Грег тоже был занят по уши: ему досталось выяснить причину массовых суицидов среди подростков-школьников. Все они, как один, были домашними детьми, которые вели обычную жизнь, хорошо учились, не проявляли никаких признаков депрессии — до того дня, пока каждый из них не решил свести счёты с жизнью. Самоубийства были совершенно очевидные — все дети были дома одни, никакого намёка на постороннее присутствие, никаких чужих отпечатков. Предсмертные записки с извинениями для родителей и друзей, написанные неровным подростковым почерком. Так что полиция этими делами не занималась. Но директор школы, узнав о шестой смерти за полгода, пришла к Шерлоку. А тот перенаправил её к Лестрейду.

Дело затруднялось тем, что родители умерших детишек не желали ничего расследовать. Ссылались на горе, на нежелание его усугублять. Пытались жить дальше, смирившись с мыслью, что их любимое чадо в какой-то момент по необъяснимой причине решило добровольно уйти из жизни. Грегу удалось опросить друзей покончивших с собой ребят, но те лишь плечами пожимали в недоумении: нет, ничего такого не было. Строили планы, обсуждали будущий колледж, посещали вечеринки, выглядели как обычно. Ни одной несчастной влюблённости, никаких причин для того, чтобы покончить с собой.

Немного помогла Салли, которая добыла для бывшего шефа протоколы осмотра мест происшествия, сделав соответствующие запросы в районные полицейские участки. Но и там ничего необычного не было: один парень повесился, ещё один бросился на нож, третий прострелил себе голову из отцовского охотничьего ружья, две девушки вскрыли вены в ванной, последняя наглоталась таблеток. Разные способы, суть одна — все они, вне всякого сомнения, сделали это сами. Кровь жертв не исследовали, поскольку не было причин подозревать убийство.

Грег усиленно искал между всеми смертями общий знаменатель, но кроме того, что они все учились в одной и той же школе, связи между ними не было. Разные классы, разный круг общения. При жизни они даже не знали друг друга.

— Шерлок, — попросил Лестрейд, когда все его версии окончательно зашли в тупик, — не мог бы ты мне помочь?

— Какой от тебя толк, если ты сам ни на что не способен? — надменно поинтересовался тот.

— А такой, что будь я в Ярде, дал бы задание компьютерному отделу взломать почтовые ящики этих суицидников, — обиженно ответил Грег. — Но сам я такого не умею. А ведь связь должна быть, и может, в их переписке я как раз найду…

— Ладно. — Холмс решил, видимо, побыть великодушным. — Дай мне адреса, я сделаю. Вряд ли у тинейджеров сложные пароли. Дело пяти минут.

Шерлок и вправду справился с задачей в несколько кликов мышки, после чего Лестрейд погрузился в изучение переписки мёртвых подростков. Обычные дети с обычными детскими интересами. Учёба, приятели, курсовые проекты… Впрочем, кое-что общее у них всё-таки отыскалось. Каждый из них незадолго до смерти писал некому мистеру Куснади, учителю химии. Просил о дополнительных занятиях, чтобы улучшить годовую оценку. Если подумать, ничего такого: нормальный поступок для прилежного ученика, если какой-то предмет ему не слишком даётся. Грег и сам в школе усиленно налегал на английскую литературу, когда понял, что низкий балл по этой дисциплине опускает его средний результат до 2:2, а проходной оценкой в полицейский колледж было 2:1.

— Ни один из них не дружил с химией, — пробормотал Грег себе под нос, распечатав заинтересовавшие его письма.

— И что? — фыркнул Шерлок. — Это тонкая наука, в ней надо работать головой, а нынешние детишки больше полагаются на компьютеры.

— А то, что наши ребята были отличниками, — пояснил Лестрейд. — Только химия им и не давалась. Все они занимались ей дополнительно. И незадолго до самоубийства сдавали тесты школьному учителю, Аристарху Куснади.

— Да, это похоже на связь. Я бы на твоём месте съездил к нему. Может, расскажет что-то интересное.

— Займусь прямо сейчас.

**Глава 16**

Кабинет Куснади располагался во флигеле с отдельным входом, пристроенным к зданию школы. Сам учитель был довольно молодым ещё мужчиной с густыми, почти сросшимися над переносицей бровями и жгучими чёрными глазами, угрюмо смотревшими из-за толстых стёкол очков в роговой оправе. Грег, окинув взглядом царство реторт, пробирок и реактивов, мысленно пожалел, что не было никакой возможности отправить сюда Шерлока. Уж тот бы сразу заметил что-то подозрительное, да и найти общий язык с увлечённым химиком ему было бы не в пример проще.

— Да, я получал все эти письма, — густым, приятным баритоном проговорил учитель, когда Лестрейд предъявил ему распечатки. — Те ребята были старательными, но показывали весьма посредственные результаты. Я хотел им помочь, потому и назначил дополнительные занятия.

— Насколько плохо у них было с оценками по химии? — уточнил Грег. — Могли ли они от этого впасть в тяжёлую депрессию?

— Полагаете, причина их трагической смерти могла быть в этом? — Куснади нахмурился, но в его глубоко посаженных тёмных глазах появилось какое-то жадное любопытство. — Я не заметил ничего странного в поведении тех детей. Они, если вам угодно моё мнение, были меньше всех склонны к суициду.

— И тем не менее, покончили с собой, — напомнил Лестрейд, которому почему-то очень не понравился взгляд учителя. — Через несколько часов после того, как сдали тесты в этом самом кабинете.

— Вы меня обвиняете? — Из голоса Куснади исчезла любезность, и он сделался резким.

— Я никого не обвиняю без доказательств, — осадил его Грег. — Просто прошу вашей помощи. Не могли бы вы рассказать, как проходили ваши занятия с погибшими ребятами, не произошло ли тогда чего-то необычного? Может, вы заметили что-то, выбивающееся из нормы? Любая деталь может помочь.

— Насколько я помню, совершенно ничего, — сухо ответил Куснади. — Они провели тут около получаса, сдали тесты и ушли.

— И всё же вы, вероятно, последний, кто общался с теми подростками, пока они были живы. Поэтому постарайтесь, пожалуйста, вспомнить поточнее.

— Да что вы ко мне пристали? — Химик вскочил и начал надвигаться на Лестрейда. Руки его сжались в кулаки. — Пытаетесь повесить ответственность на меня? Я не доводил детей до самоубийства!

— Они были здесь, а через несколько часов после этого свели счёты с жизнью, — заметил Лестрейд, стараясь говорить как можно более примирительным тоном. — Вы на моём месте тоже задавали бы вопросы. Я не сказал, что вы виноваты. Надеюсь лишь, что вы могли заметить что-то странное.

— Хорошо. — Куснади внезапно успокоился. — Погодите минуту. Я разыщу свои записи и расскажу вам всё, что вы хотите знать.

Он быстрым шагом скрылся в подсобке, а Грег выдохнул, понимая, что разговор складывается совсем не так, как хотелось бы. И снова пожалел об отсутствии здесь Шерлока. Вот тот точно сумел бы узнать всё что нужно, даже не задавая вопросов.

Ничего больше Лестрейд подумать не успел. Голова взорвалась болью, и он отключился.

***

Он не знал, сколько провалялся без сознания, но когда пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на полу в компании разбившихся, вероятно, при его падении, пробирок. Куснади не было, в чём бывший инспектор немедленно убедился, осмотрев кабинет и подсобку.

— Сбежал, — хмуро проговорил Грег, отметив, что не может найти не только учителя химии, но даже никаких бумаг, которые уж точно должны были находиться в школьном классе. — И забрал все записи с собой. Чёрт! Теперь понятно, что этот Куснади причастен к смерти подростков. Вот только как это доказать, и где вообще его искать?

В затылке пульсировала тупая боль, мешая думать. Лестрейд постоял несколько минут с закрытыми глазами, стараясь избавиться от мельтешащих перед ними чёрных точек, и уныло направился к машине, захлопнув за собой дверь флигеля. Надо бы уговорить Шерлока приехать сюда и всё осмотреть. Вряд ли Куснади успел вынести всё важное за то короткое время, пока Грег валялся в отключке. Внимательный взгляд детектива точно подметит здесь какие-то зацепки.

Шофёр Холмса, который довёз Грега до школы, выскочил навстречу, видя, что его подопечный бредёт к машине шатаясь и держась за голову.

— Что случилось, мистер Лестрейд? Вам нужна медицинская помощь?

— Всё в порядке, — неуверенно ответил тот. — Отвезите меня в офис, пожалуйста.

По дороге он просто сидел с закрытыми глазами, прижавшись виском к стеклу. Думать сил не было, настроение упало ниже плинтуса. Что он за неудачник, спрашивается? Ничего без Шерлока сделать не может… Если подумать, то и его блестящая карьера в Ярде тоже была пустышкой. Всю работу делал за него чёртов гений, а сам Лестрейд как был посредственностью, так и остался. А теперь и вовсе… Он никто, просто Вещь. Без имени, без прав, без перспектив. Когда-то хотел семью, но жена сочла, что он недостаточно хорош, чтобы его любить. И даже нет смысла мечтать о том, что у него ещё когда-нибудь будут близкие отношения хоть с кем-то. Шерлок сказал, что он нужен Майкрофту, но разве в такое возможно поверить? Смешно… Холмс может выбрать себе самое лучшее, неужто он заинтересуется потасканным, немолодым бывшим бобби, который настолько туп, что даже подозреваемого сам не способен допросить, не получив по голове.

«Я полностью пропащий человек, — тоскливо думал Грег, слишком ярко переживая все свои неудачи. — Нет, я даже не человек. Я Вещь!»

В офисе он заперся в своём кабинете, буркнув что-то невразумительное на вопрос Эдны, всё ли с ним в порядке. И несколько часов тупо пялился в стену, всё больше убеждая себя в полной бессмысленности своего существования. Хотелось просто сдохнуть, чтобы больше не испытывать всего этого: уныния, чувства безнадёжности и бесконечного презрения к самому себе.

В конце концов он как зомби поднялся и вышел из кабинета. У Шерлока в столе был пистолет. Один выстрел в висок — и всё это закончится. Навсегда…

— Лестрейд, стой! — Детектив с неожиданной для него силой вывернул Грегу руку, отбирая оружие, которое тот уже приготовился пустить в ход. — Ты в своём уме?

— Шерлок, оставь меня. Так будет лучше для всех.

— Чёрт тебя побери! — Холмс толкнул его в грудь, заставляя усесться на стул, и развернул его лицо к свету. Вгляделся в зрачки, нахмурился. — Что ты принял?

— Ничего я не принимал, — тупо ответил Грег. Сил сопротивляться железной хватке детектива у него не было, потому он просто позволил тому вертеть себя, как тряпичную куклу.

— А шишка на голове откуда?

— Меня ударил этот… Куснади. И сбежал… Ты всё время был прав, я тупица и неудачник. Мне не нужно жить…

— Видишь нормально? Картинка не расплывается?

— Не знаю…

— Так, судя по тому, что зрачки не реагируют на свет, этот химик тебе вколол какую-то дрянь. — Шерлок закусил губу, что-то прикидывая. — Раздевайся, мне нужно тебя осмотреть.

Но Грег так и продолжил безвольно сидеть на стуле. Выругавшись, детектив принялся сам стаскивать с компаньона одежду, пока тот не остался в одном исподнем.

— Следов укола нигде не видно, — бормотал Шерлок, поспешно осматривая его тело. — Но что-то же он использовал… либо заставил выпить, либо колол в такое место, где трудно заметить. Так, что у нас остаётся? Пах и волосистая часть головы.

Он фыркнул и напряжённо улыбнулся.

— Начнём с головы. Я же не мой брат, у меня нет ни малейшего желания лезть к тебе в трусы.

На эту откровенную провокацию Лестрейд тоже никак не отреагировал, и детектив ещё больше нахмурился.

След от инъекции действительно нашёлся под волосами.

— Твою же… нет, я не сомневался, что где-то он есть, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Ладно, сиди смирно. Мне нужно взять у тебя кровь. И не вздумай подниматься с этого стула! Попытаешься уйти или дотянуться до пистолета — я тебя свяжу. Понял?

Грег уныло кивнул. Он почти не понимал, что Холмс говорит или делает, сосредоточившись на единственной мысли: даже убить себя не смог… Совершенно никчёмный!

Шерлок довольно долго исследовал кровь под микроскопом, потом провёл какой-то химический тест, ещё раз выругался себе под нос и раздражённо пробормотал:

— Чертовски ядрёная смесь… и нет времени… Ладно, придётся решать проблему радикально.

С этими словами он поспешно смешал что-то в пробирке, набрал жидкость в шприц и затянул жгут на безвольно повисшей руке Лестрейда.

— Надеюсь, поможет, — не слишком уверенно проговорил детектив, вводя в вену Грега своё «лекарство». — Он словит крутой приход, конечно, но всё лучше, чем загибаться от депрессии.

Через пару минут Лестрейд встрепенулся, дикими глазами осмотрелся вокруг и вдруг начал глупо хихикать.

— Шерлок, — улыбаясь во весь рот, заявил он, — а почему я почти голый? У нас намечается вечеринка в одном белье?

— Нет, — на удивление терпеливо отозвался тот. — Так что можешь одеться.

Грег поднялся и принялся натягивать брюки, не переставая смеяться.

— Кажется, я слегка перестарался, — констатировал Холмс, помогая ему застёгивать рубашку. — Знаешь что, нужно отвезти тебя домой. В таком состоянии здесь тебе делать нечего.

— Ах ты, извращенец. — Лестрейд шлёпнул Холмса по руке. — Прекращай меня лапать, я сам могу застегнуть эти пуговицы… хотя их так много… Смешно, правда? Зачем на рубашках всегда так много пуговиц?

— Понятия не имею, — детектив подтолкнул его к выходу. — Поедем домой. Да нет, не туда! Лучше выйти через заднюю дверь, чтобы тебя, придурка, не видели в приёмной. Там Уильямс, и клиентов полно.

— О, клиенты! — неизвестно чему обрадовался Грег. — А пойдём к ним! Забавная у нас работа, правда?

— В другой раз. — Шерлок ухватил ржущего компаньона за локоть и почти силой выволок из агентства в переулок.

— Я могу сам повести! — радостно заорал Лестрейд, кидаясь к «Форду». — У меня даже права есть. Представляешь, дружище, у меня — фальшивые права! Двадцать лет в полиции проработал, а теперь езжу по поддельному документу. Обхохочешься!

И он снова залился радостным идиотским смехом.

— Поведёт он, — пробурчал Холмс, запихивая Лестрейда на заднее сиденье. — Ага, до первой канавы. Сиди тут, торчок несчастный.

По пути Грег шумно радовался всему, что видел за окном машины. Он находил забавной абсолютно любую мелочь: одежду прохожих, дорожные знаки, светофоры и проезжающие мимо автомобили. И продолжал хихикать, как ребёнок-дебил, указывая пальцем и выдавая многословные комментарии. Шерлок, вопреки своему обыкновению, молчал. Лишь хмурился, сосредоточенно уставившись на дорогу.

Ближе к дому Майкрофта Лестрейд слегка успокоился, но всё равно периодически начинал смеяться.

— Братцу предстоит весёлый вечер, — ни к кому не обращаясь, пробормотал детектив.

— О, твой брат! — мгновенно отозвался Грег. — Он симпатичный, правда? И такая задница отличная! Надо было тебе те фотки посмотреть, просто высший класс!

— Только этого мне не хватало, — буркнул Шерлок. И, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Впрочем, можешь поделиться с ним своим мнением о его филейной части. Тогда, пожалуй, Майкрофту и впрямь станет… весело.

— Думаешь? — Лестрейд снова хихикнул. — Так я ему скажу!

— Скажи, скажи…

Майкрофт вернулся с заседания кабинета министров чертовски усталый. Ужинать не хотелось, потому он собирался пойти в свой кабинет, выпить виски и в спокойной обстановке, просмотреть отчёт, который вручил ему министр финансов. Но **,** прежде чем он успел осуществить свой план, в прихожей раздался сильный шум. Холмс узнал голос Грегори, который что-то выкрикивал и при этом громко смеялся. Это было до такой степени непохоже на обычно сдержанное поведение бывшего инспектора, что Майкрофт замер на месте.

— Мистер Холмс! — Лестрейд, пошатываясь, ввалился в гостиную, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Как приятно видеть вас! Чудесный вечер, не правда ли?

— Вы пьяны? — удивлённо спросил Майкрофт. И только тут заметил брата, который с мрачным лицом зашёл в дом следом за Грегом.

— Он под кайфом, — пояснил Шерлок. — Я вколол ему наркотик.

— Ты… сделал что?! — Старший Холмс аж задохнулся.

— Спас его жизнь, — бесстрастно пояснил младший. — Возможно, немного перестарался с концентрацией, но времени на точный расчёт не было. На твоего Лестрейда напали, Майкрофт. И отравили веществом, которое вызвало фармакогенную депрессию. Как результат, он хотел покончить с собой, а когда я отобрал пистолет, у него начался ступор. Ты ведь в курсе, что некоторые люди умирают просто потому, что перестают хотеть жить. Вот и он был на грани… Пришлось действовать быстро… и рисковать.

— Так… — Майкрофт до боли закусил губу, переваривая полученную информацию. — И что же ты ему ввёл?

— Веселящий коктейль собственного изобретения. Я не был уверен, что это поможет, потому дозу использовал максимальную.

— Не был уверен? — нехорошим голосом переспросил старший брат. — Хочешь сказать, что проводил на Грегори эксперименты?

— А как ты поступил бы на моём месте? — огрызнулся младший. — Говорю же, счёт шёл на минуты. Он убедил себя, что не должен жить. А когда мозг отдаёт телу приказ — оно слушается. Я не успевал даже точно определить состав той дряни, что ему вкололи, пришлось действовать наугад. Но не волнуйся, с ним всё будет в порядке. У него нормальный метаболизм, наркотик полностью выведется из его крови через несколько часов. Этого времени мне как раз хватит, чтобы разобраться, насколько опасно то вещество, которое использовал отравитель. Одно могу сказать — оно уже отправило на тот свет шесть подростков, и твой дорогой Грегори должен был стать следующим.

— Понятно. — Майкрофт снова прикусил губу. — Хочешь сказать, что его нужно просто уложить спать, и к утру он будет в норме?

— Вот спать ему сейчас нельзя, — поправил брата Шерлок. — Проследи, чтобы он бодрствовал пару часов как минимум, иначе последствия могут быть непредсказуемые. И насчёт того, будет ли он в норме, я пока ручаться не могу. Говорю же, у меня не было возможности изучить ту отраву. Очень может быть, что когда уляжется гормональный взрыв, который я ему устроил, он снова впадёт в депрессию. Уже не в такой острой форме, конечно. Но я не удивлюсь, если в ближайшие несколько дней Лестрейд будет видеть мир в мрачных тонах и тонуть в ощущении собственной ненужности.

— Не давать ему спать, — задумчиво повторил старший Холмс. — И что мне следует делать?

— Развлеки его беседой, ты это умеешь. — Детектив пожал плечами. — Только должен тебя предупредить… Эффект от моего коктейля уже слегка ослаб, но всё равно в ближайшее время Лестрейд будет довольно… неадекватен. Он не контролирует себя, не думает, прежде чем что-то сказать, способен на опрометчивые поступки… Отнесись с пониманием.

— Разумеется. — Майкрофт серьёзно кивнул. — Это не его вина.

Он перевёл взгляд на Грегори, который всё с той же глупой улыбкой бродил по гостиной, с интересом изучая шторы и обивку кресел, и вздохнул. Ну, что же… по крайней мере, самого страшного не произошло. А остальное можно пережить.

**Глава 17**

— Грегори, присядьте, пожалуйста, — попросил Майкрофт, когда брат отправился обратно в агентство, чтобы заняться своими исследованиями.

— Зачем? — удивился Лестрейд. — Я совсем не устал. Наоборот, у меня столько энергии, что могу до Лондона добежать.

— Ещё бы, — пробормотал Холмс себе под нос, — Шерлок же ему лошадиную дозу наркотика вколол.

— А что, лошадям правда колют наркотики? — Грег прыснул от смеха. — Никогда о таком не слышал. Это вообще законно?

— Нет, не законно. — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Лестрейд, прошу вас, сядьте в кресло. Я не могу сосредоточиться, пока вы бегаете вокруг меня по гостиной.

— Хорошо. — Тот плюхнулся на мягкое сиденье, нахмурился на несколько мгновений, а потом снова просиял улыбкой. — А знаешь, у тебя классная задница.

— Что, простите? — Лицо Холмса пошло некрасивыми красными пятнами.

— А что? — Грег невинно захлопал глазами. — Я же видел. Попка что надо! А Шерлок заверил меня, что ты обрадуешься, если я тебе об этом скажу. Вот сознайся, ты рад?

— Польщён, — с довольно кислым видом ответил Майкрофт. — Лестрейд, мы не могли бы обсудить… что-нибудь другое?

— Почему? — снова удивился тот.

— Потому что мне довольно… неловко, — терпеливо пояснил Холмс.

— Ну и зря. — Грег широко улыбнулся. — Ты вообще отличный мужик. Смотрю на тебя — и не могу понять, чего ты мне вначале так не понравился? Я ж тебя терпеть не мог, представляешь? А когда узнал, что ты меня купил, решил: ну всё, хана мне. Этот надменный сноб меня в такой бараний рог свернёт, что мало не покажется. А ты взял и нормальным оказался! Мне даже стыдно, что плохо о тебе думал.

— Не волнуйтесь об этом. — Майкрофт попытался улыбнуться, но челюсти будто свело судорогой, и улыбка получилась довольно вымученной.

— А вот я волнуюсь! — Лестрейд снова вскочил, словно сидеть на одном месте ему было невыносимо. — Говорю же, ты хороший. Добрый, благородный, великодушный. Знаешь что… — Он заговорщицки подмигнул и склонился к самому лицу Майкрофта. — Если бы меня хоть чуть-чуть интересовали мужчины, я бы в тебя сразу влюбился!

Холмс отшатнулся, физически ощутив, что бледнеет.

— Грегори, прошу вас, смените тему, — дрогнувшим голосом попросил он. — Например… расскажите мне о своём расследовании.

Улыбка сбежала с лица Лестрейда так стремительно, словно её стёрли влажной губкой. Он бессильно опустился прямо на пол и закрыл лицо руками.

— Я не следователь, — глухо проговорил он, — а полный бездарь. Ничего не могу без Шерлока.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как его охватывает ужас. Зачем он об этом заговорил, зачем напомнил ему?! А что, если действие коктейля, введённого Шерлоком, уже заканчивается, и сейчас Грегори снова впадёт в уныние и решит, что ему не нужно жить?

— Нет, вы неправы! — наплевав на дорогие брюки, Холмс уселся на пол рядом с ним и сжал его плечо. — Грегори, посмотрите на меня!

Лестрейд поднял на него полный страдания взгляд.

— Вы были отличным полицейским, — веско проговорил Майкрофт, глядя в тёмные глаза. — Одним из лучших. Будь это не так, мой брат не стал бы с вами работать. И тем более — дружить.

Грег моргнул, словно очнувшись от дурного сна, и робко улыбнулся.

— Говорил же, что ты хороший!

Холмс шумно выдохнул, понимая, что слишком уж надолго задержал дыхание, ожидая реакции Лестрейда на свои слова. Да бог с ним, пусть несёт что угодно! Пусть обсуждает достоинства Майкрофтова зада, рассказывает, как ненавидел с первого дня знакомства, или признаётся в симпатии. Лучше так, лишь бы не уходил в себя!

— Мне лестно слышать это от вас.

— Скажи, а это правда, что я тебе нравлюсь? — Грег смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, кажется, даже не подозревая, какую бурю вызвал в груди Холмса его вопрос.

— Да, конечно. — Тот отвёл взгляд. — Вы хороший человек.

— Нет, ты не понял! Я имел в виду в _том самом_ смысле. Это правда?

— Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Потому что Шерлок мне постоянно об этом твердит, — невинно улыбнувшись, сообщил Лестрейд. — А я не верю. Такого ведь не может быть! Ты умный — самый умный, даже твой брат тебе в подмётки не годится. Ты успешный, богатый, красивый… а я всего лишь Вещь.

— Вы никогда не были Вещью в моих глазах, — твёрдо сказал Майкрофт, мысленно желая провалиться сквозь землю. Но прежде хорошо бы придушить слишком болтливого братца. Или хоть язык ему оторвать.

— Так что? — снова спросил Грег. — Нравлюсь или нет? Только не ври, ладно? Если нет, лучше так и скажи.

И что теперь делать? Сказать «нет»… а если он снова расстроится? Холмс обречённо вздохнул, понимая, что выбора у него, кажется, не осталось.

— Да, Грегори. То, что сказал вам мой брат… это правда.

— О, вот как! — неизвестно чему обрадовался Лестрейд. — Это же классно! Дай поцелую.

Он подался к Майкрофту, а тот отшатнулся так резко, что едва не упал.

— Простите, но это… Это уж совсем ни к чему!

— Тебе противно, да? — Грег снова насупился. — Ну конечно… Значит, всё-таки соврал, чтобы меня не расстраивать?

— Господи, дай мне сил! — с чувством выдохнул Холмс. — Грегори, да поймите же! Мне не противно, вовсе нет. Просто… нам с вами не нужно этого делать.

— Почему?

— Вы сами сказали несколько минут назад: вас совершенно не интересуют мужчины, — мягко напомнил Майкрофт. — Так что это скорее уж _вам_ будет противно.

— Не интересуют, — подтвердил Грег. — А женщин не интересую я. Немолодой, вечно усталый, зарабатываю мало… Кому я такой нужен? Особенно теперь, когда на мне рабский ошейник. Вот ты говоришь, он не имеет никакого значения. И многие ли думают так же?

— Я бы сказал, любой, кто достаточно хорошо знает вас. — Холмс слегка замялся, вспомнив про Джона Уотсона, а потом твёрдо добавил: — Или, если угодно, _любая_.

— А вот и нет. — Грег погрозил ему пальцем. — Только ты так думаешь. А поэтому… я тебя всё-таки поцелую!

— Твою же мать, — обречённо выругался Майкрофт, но на этот раз не решился отстраняться. Лестрейд притянул его к себе и жадно впился в губы, в то время как Майкрофт позволил себе лишь слегка приоткрыть рот, впуская настойчивый язык. Дал себя целовать, но ответить даже не попытался.

— Ты целуешься как девственница, — обиженно заявил Лестрейд минуту спустя. — Жмёшься, стесняешься… Выходит, тебя учить придётся.

— Да не нужно меня учить! — Майкрофт чувствовал, что сердце в груди колотится с такой силой, словно собралось вот-вот разорваться. — Просто… прекратите это. Пожалуйста…

Да что же это за наказание! Сидит тут, обдолбанный наркотиками до невменяемого состояния, и творит то, о чём сам же потом пожалеет! Хорош будет Майкрофт, если сейчас пойдёт у него на поводу, даст втянуть себя в это безумие! Недопустимо… Вот только как его остановить?

— Не хочу прекращать! — упрямо проговорил Грег. — Мне хочется целоваться. Давай, а?

— Нет. — Холмс отодвинулся от него подальше. — И если вы снова спросите почему, то я сильно разозлюсь. Грегори, поймите, это глупый порыв! На самом деле вы ничего такого не хотите, просто сейчас сильно не в себе. И я не могу допустить…

— А ты сам хочешь?

— Нет.

— Врёшь! — Лестрейд снова погрозил ему пальцем. — Ты хочешь, но стесняешься. И очень зря, целоваться приятно. Я вот уже и вспомнить не могу, когда меня в последний раз целовали. Ну правда, что тебе стоит?

— Хорошо. — Майкрофт чувствовал, что близок к истерике от дикости ситуации, — Я хочу. Довольны? Но стоить мне это будет очень дорого. Завтра, когда вы придёте в себя и поймёте, что творили, пока были под действием наркотиков. Вы будете жалеть — и сердиться на меня за то, что я вас не остановил.

Но Грег, кажется, не услышал ни одного слова после «я хочу». Он ухмыльнулся и выдал:

— Раз хочешь, то иди сюда! — и сграбастал Холмса в медвежьи объятия. Тот попытался вырваться, но силы оказались неравны. Лестрейд практически уронил его на пол, навалившись сверху, и заткнул рот жадным поцелуем. Майкрофт сопротивлялся сколько мог, но в итоге ему не осталось ничего другого, кроме как уступить.

Железная воля впервые за очень долгое время дала сбой, и он в свою очередь принялся терзать чужие губы, позволив себе всё, о чем так долго мечтал. Рассудок трепыхался в агонии, в мозгу бились панические мысли: «Так нельзя! Это надо немедленно прекратить!». Но сгорающее от желания тело действовало само по себе, послав рассудительность подальше.

Спустя вечность Лестрейд оторвался от него и с удовольствием облизал распухшие от поцелуев губы.

— Вот, совсем другое дело. Тебе понравилось? Мне — да.

— Грегори… прошу вас… — Майкрофт зажмурился, опасаясь выдать себя чересчур расширенными зрачками, но дыхание никак не желало приходить в норму. — Не надо… Это неправильно… И сюда могут войти слуги!

— Тогда пойдём отсюда! — Лестрейд тут же вскочил и потянул за собой Холмса, которого ноги попросту отказывались держать. — Покажешь мне свою спальню?

— Это ещё зачем?! — В голосе Майкрофта прорезалась самая настоящая паника.

— Затем, что мне любопытно. — Грег рассмеялся и снова сгрёб его в объятия. — Хочу посмотреть на твою кровать, а ещё лучше — оценить её в деле. Да что тебя смущает? Тебе ж не впервой с мужиком таким заниматься. Я сам видел.

— Допустим, мне действительно не впервой. — Холмс сделал ещё одну безуспешную попытку вырваться. — А что насчёт вас? У вас, насколько я знаю, подобного опыта никогда не было.

— О, надо же! — Лестрейд прижал его крепче и жарко выдохнул в ухо: — Вездесущий Майкрофт Холмс, оказывается, знает не всё? А твой братец уверяет, что на любого, с кем ты встречаешься хоть однажды, собрано самое подробное досье.

— Это близко к истине. — Майкрофт изо всех сил цеплялся за остатки рассудка, игнорируя мурашки, которые табуном маршировали по позвоночнику.

— Так вот, был у меня такой опыт, — хмыкнул Грег и слегка прикусил его за ухо. — Пару раз, правда, очень давно. За несколько лет до того, как я свою жену встретил. Ну, я тогда решил, что с женщинами мне нравится больше. Но отчего бы ещё разок не попробовать?

— Не стоит этого делать. Поверьте, коль скоро вы с тех пор ни разу не думали о сексе с мужчиной, значит, с женщинами вам и вправду нравится больше. Остановитесь на этом.

— И что, совсем забить на секс? — Лестрейд надулся. — Я, вообще-то, сильно люблю это дело. И какие у меня варианты? Всё равно, пока ношу ошейник, меня никто не захочет. Разве что ты, тебе-то плевать, раб я или не раб. Ведь плевать, да?

— На ошейник — да.

— Вот и славно! Тогда чего мы ждём?

— Грегори, мне не плевать на то, что вы сами не понимаете, что творите, — обречённо проговорил Майкрофт. — Ну же, придите в себя. Это плохая мысль!

— У тебя есть идеи получше? — Грег картинно приподнял бровь. — А, да. Ты же мне предлагал проституток! Только это ужасный вариант. Точнее, нет — это вообще не вариант. Не буду я спать со шлюхами, они в постели притворяются, что им хорошо, а на самом деле им по фигу.

— Это так важно?

— Ещё бы неважно, ты чего! — Лестрейд всплеснул руками, и Майкрофт, пользуясь возможностью, попятился от него. — Мне жена перед разводом знаешь что заявила? Что за все годы со мной ни разу не кончила, только делала вид. С хахалями своими кончала, а со мной — нет. Типа, я совсем никакой. Прикинь, как обидно было! Самооценку уронила ниже плинтуса. Так что нет, Майкрофт. С тех пор я зарёкся не трахаться с теми, кому не нравлюсь. Но тебе ведь нравлюсь, ты сам сказал.

— Грегори, этого недостаточно. — Холмс вздохнул. — Нужно ещё, чтобы я нравился вам. Но это не так.

— Ой, да кончай уже беспокоиться — так, не так… — Грег снова сгрёб его и почти силой потащил из гостиной вверх по лестнице. — Надо же попробовать, а там разберёмся.

— Да не хочу я… пробовать! — Майкрофт всё ещё пытался его урезонить, но Лестрейд словно с цепи сорвался. Он впихнул ошалевшего от происходящего Холмса в его же спальню и тут же принялся стаскивать с него одежду.

— Ты нарочно во столько слоёв заворачиваешься, да? — бормотал он, с удивительной ловкостью расстёгивая мелкие пуговички на жилетке. — Чтобы никто даже не заподозрил, что под всем этим спрятано классное тело? Оно и правильно, тебе бы прохода не давали…

— Грегори, пожалуйста… остановитесь!

— Не хочу останавливаться… — фыркнул тот и запустил руки под рубашку Майкрофта. — Тебя хочу! И ты тоже… я же вижу!

Он сжал член Холмса сквозь брюки, и тот мгновенно, как по команде, затвердел. Грег довольно хмыкнул и принялся поглаживать отчётливую выпуклость в паху Холмса, не прекращая второй рукой сражаться с многочисленными застежками. А Майкрофту оставалось лишь кусать губы, сдерживая стоны. Господи, ну почему это должно быть… _так_? Он сотни раз мечтал одинокими ночами о том, каким образом Грегори мог бы оказаться в его постели, но ему даже в кошмарном сне не снилось, что тот попросту слетит с катушек из-за наркотиков и превратится в похотливое животное, которое намерено взять своё, даже не слушая возражений. Этого не должно происходить, это неправильно и мерзко!

Вот только тело не согласно. Тело отчаянно просит продолжения, с готовностью подаваясь навстречу горячим рукам, жадно шарящим в промежности, тискающим, сжимающим и поглаживающим. И дрожит от острого удовольствия, наплевав на страдания вопящего в панике мозга.

Всё получилось быстро и как-то до ужаса обыденно. Лестрейд повалил его на кровать, подмял по себя и протолкнул в анус Майкрофта смоченный слюной палец. Майкрофт охнул, приказывая себе расслабиться и принять… Но уже минутой спустя не смог сдержать вопля боли, когда Грег, решивший, что подготовки вполне достаточно, резко вошёл в него на всю длину.

— Ш-ш-ш... — Грег замер, чувствуя, как напряглось тело под ним, и прижался горячими губами к бьющейся венке на виске. — Тихо, сладкий. Сейчас пройдёт… просто дыши глубже и расслабься.

Холмс обречённо кивнул, понимая, что нет смысла продолжать сопротивляться, когда тебе в задницу запихнули член. Лестрейд всё равно не остановится, а значит, любая попытка вырваться чревата травмой. Тогда будет только хуже, к мерзкому чувству добавятся необходимость показаться врачу и стыд, который неизбежно будет сопровождать подобный визит. Едва боль немного утихла, он погладил Грега по лицу и прошептал:

— Я в порядке, продолжай.

В конце концов, это просто секс. Ничего страшного… если не думать о том, что мужчина, терзающий его тело, — именно Грегори. Тот самый Грегори, за ночь с которым он ещё несколько часов назад не думая согласился бы отдать пару лет жизни. Майкрофт заставил себя успокоиться, подстраиваясь под глубокие, резкие толчки внутри, и дискомфорт и боль постепенно отступили, сменяясь очередной волной возбуждения. Он даже пропустил момент, когда начал активно подмахивать и требовательно стонать в такт, пытаясь получить больше.

Оргазм накрыл Майкрофта внезапно и получился настолько интенсивным, что он заорал в голос. Лестрейд бурно кончил пару толчков спустя и обмяк, вдавливая тело Холмса во влажные от пота простыни.

— Хорошо… — выдохнул он, бездумно водя пересохшими губами по шее Майкрофта. — Как же хорошо…

«Хорошо… — мысленно согласился Холмс, пытаясь загнать подальше отвращение к себе и ещё хоть немного растянуть посткоитальное блаженство. — Я так жалок… Он переспал со мной, потому что я попросту подвернулся ему под руку. А я всё равно радуюсь, что получил его… хотя бы один раз. Хотя бы так…»

— Грегори, не смейте засыпать! — напомнил он, ненавидя себя за дрожь в голосе. — Два часа ещё не прошли.

— М-м-м… — Тот откатился в сторону, позволяя Холмсу наконец вздохнуть полной грудью, и тут же снова сграбастал его в жаркие, потные объятия. — Ты классный! Мне понравилось… А тебе?

— Да, — почти шёпотом сознался Майкрофт. — Очень…

Он зажмурился, скрывая подступившую ко глазам влагу, проклиная вопиющую неправильность ситуации и свою горькую, безнадёжную любовь. Просто позволил вовлечь себя в ленивый, удовлетворённый поцелуй.

**Глава 18**

Лестрейд проснулся, пытаясь понять, сколько сейчас времени. Шторы на окнах были плотно задвинуты, так что совершенно нельзя было сказать, темно на улице или уже нет. Но будильник же ещё не звонил?

Грег пошарил рукой по тумбочке, пытаясь найти телефон, и не нашёл. Да и тумбочка была… какая-то не такая. Больше той, к которой он привык **,** и которая стояла в его спальне в доме Холмса.

— Что за… — начал было Лестрейд, но уже в следующую минуту подскочил как ужаленный. Ё-моё, да он же вчера…

От воспоминаний о том, что он, собственно, «вчера», немедленно стало жарко. Он наговорил Майкрофту уйму вещей, которые вообще никогда говорить не следовало, заставил с собой целоваться, а потом ещё и оттрахал. И снова целовал — долго, со вкусом, пока не уснул, используя Холмса вместо подушки.

— Он меня теперь убьёт, — обречённо пробормотал Грег. — Или я сам застрелюсь со стыда. Господи, да как я только… он же…

Лестрейд поспешно оделся, привычно убедившись, что браслет по-прежнему спрятан в потайном кармане, и малодушно радуясь, что Майкрофт, кажется, уже встал. И направился вниз, искренне надеясь выпить кофе и узнать, сколько сейчас времени или хотя бы — где его мобильник.

— О, ты проснулся. — Тесс расставляла в правильном порядке подушки на диване в гостиной, но тут же бросила своё занятие, когда увидела Грега. — Я думала, до вечера проспишь.

— Да я вчера… телефон куда-то дел, — смущённо пробормотал Лестрейд, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, потому что подробности того, что он вчера делал в этой самой гостиной, всплыли в мозгу ещё ярче. — Вот и проспал без будильника.

— Твой телефон в сейфе мистера Холмса, — сообщила Тесс. — Он отдал мне его вместе с браслетом и приказал спрятать. А ещё запретил тебя будить. Сказал, что ты вчера подвергся нападению, и тебе требуется полный покой. Я всё утро мимо твоей двери на цыпочках ходила и прислушивалась: ты там хоть живой? Даже звука не было слышно.

«Она тактично делает вид, что не знает, в чьей спальне я провёл ночь, — хмуро подумал Грег. — Или и вправду не знает? Но узнает ведь, точно — когда соберётся бельё менять. Стыдоба-то какая…»

— Сколько же сейчас времени?

— Почти час дня. — Тесс добродушно усмехнулась. — Неплохо ты поспал, верно? В отличие от мистера Холмса.

— А он что… очень рано встал? — зачем-то уточнил Грег.

— Как мне показалось, он вовсе не ложился, — поделилась она. — Из моего флигеля видно окна его кабинета, так там всю ночь свет горел.

— А с чего это ты по ночам наблюдаешь за окнами мистера Холмса?

— Бессонницей страдаю, — фыркнула она. — Дочка по кавалерам бегает, а я глаз сомкнуть не могу. Мало ли, какого душителя встретит… Вот как она из дома, так я и сижу всю ночь у окошка.

— Душитель уже арестован, — напомнил Лестрейд. — Шерлок его поймал почти два месяца назад.

— Да и без него полно уродов по улице ходит! Ну, не этот, так другой какой изувер… Молоденькую девушку даже из дому отпускать страшно!

— Это да… — Грег поморщился. — Вот и я вчера пытался допросить одного… Шестеро подростков руки на себя наложили, побывав в его кабинете. Но я не был уверен, что именно он их как-то заставил, потому только вопросы задавал. А этот гад стукнул меня по голове и сбежал. Так что я, наверное, лучше в офис поеду… Надо этого Куснади найти, пока ещё чьего-нибудь ребёнка не угробил.

— Мистер Холмс сказал, что тебе лучше сегодня отдохнуть. — Тесс поджала губы.

— Мистер Холмс… — Лестрейд с трудом подавил гримасу, потому что при имени Майкрофта его снова настиг мучительный стыд. — Да он просто не в курсе, я… не успел ему рассказать. Некогда мне отдыхать, когда такие дела творятся.

— Ты слишком много работаешь. — Тесс ласково улыбнулась ему. — Как и сам мистер Холмс, впрочем. Довёл себя уже до… Ты бы его видел сегодня утром! Бледный как покойник, круги вокруг глаз… Совсем себя загнал!

Грег закрыл лицо руками, вспоминая отчаянный взгляд Майкрофта и его мольбу: «Пожалуйста… Прошу вас, Грегори, остановитесь!» Да что же он за урод, если так поступил с человеком, от которого не видел ничего, кроме помощи и заботы?

— Голова болит? — участливо спросила Тесс. — И куда ты в таком случае собрался? Лучше позвони мистеру Шерлоку, расскажи про своего этого душегуба. Хочешь, принесу тебе телефон?

— Да нет, я лучше…

— Говорю тебе, ты останешься здесь! — отрезала она. — Распоряжение мистера Холмса. Твой браслет в сейфе, а без него ты не можешь уйти из дома.

«Ну спасибо, что напомнила… — Лестрейд снова поморщился. — Хорош бы я был, если бы сейчас, забывшись, просто уехал. Ещё и подвести его не хватало!»

— Тесс, прошу тебя. — Он умоляюще сложил руки. — Мне нужно на работу! «И желательно заночевать в агентстве, потому что я не знаю, как вести себя с ним, когда он вернётся!»

— Послушай. — На этот раз она не улыбалась, и в голосе её прозвучали железные нотки. — Я уважаю твоё стремление поймать того преступника. И вообще, я за эти месяцы тебя неплохо узнала, ты и вправду отличный парень, который лишь по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств попал в беду. Мистер Холмс тебя уважает, он относится к тебе не как к Вещи, и даже не как к прислуге, а как к своему гостю. Но ты, кажется, забылся. Как бы он сам ни смотрел на ситуацию, он — твой хозяин. И ты не вправе нарушать его приказы. Он сказал: ты останешься и будешь отдыхать. Значит, так тому и быть.

«Принуждать его к сексу я был тем более не вправе, — мрачно подумал Грег. — И что же мне теперь делать?»

Шерлоку даже звонить не пришлось, он появился сам ещё до того, как Лестрейд закончил завтрак. Даже не поздоровался, просто развернул его к свету, вгляделся в зрачки и нахмурился.

— Твой брат запретил мне выходить из дома, — зачем-то принялся оправдываться Лестрейд. — А мне нужно закончить дело. Этот Куснади точно как-то причастен к самоубийствам детей, я должен найти его и заставить сознаться.

— Как-то причастен? — Шерлок фыркнул. — Ты что, совсем ничего не помнишь? Он причастен не «как-то», а напрямую. Он изобрёл сложное химическое соединение, которое вызывает реакцию с… Хотя не буду утомлять тебя формулами. Просто поверь, это вещество отнимает у людей желание жить.

— Но дети-то ему что сделали?

— Полагаю, совершенно ничего. — Детектив пожал плечами. — Он просто использовал их как подопытных мышей. Специально выбрал таких, которые были меньше всего склонны к суициду — для чистоты эксперимента. Благополучные ребята, счастливые, довольные своей жизнью и уверенные в своём будущем. Куснади испытал на них свой препарат и не сомневался в полной безнаказанности, поскольку самоубийства никто не расследует.

— Нужно его немедленно найти!

— Уже. — Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. — Ты что думаешь, я всё утро дурака валял? Нет, я связался с твоей Донован, рассказал ей факты и предоставил в качестве доказательства образец твоей крови. Куснади был уверен, что ты тоже наложишь на себя руки, тем более что дозу своего вещества он тебе ввёл просто гигантскую — чтобы наверняка. Потому спокойно вернулся в школу. Там его полиция и арестовала.

— Ввёл мне? — Грег посмотрел на него в полном недоумении. — Но… почему же я не покончил с собой, как те ребята, а просто начал вести себя, словно полный идиот?

— Ты действительно ничего не помнишь… — Шерлок задумчиво закусил губу. — Интересная реакция… Можешь рассказать, что было после того, как он тебя ударил, и до того, как ты вошёл в мой кабинет и попытался застрелиться?

— Я пытался застрелиться? — Лестрейд вздрогнул и обхватил себя руками, потому что его начала колотить нервная дрожь. — Правда?

— Чистейшая, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Ты выглядел как зомби или человек, настолько глубоко погружённый в себя, что совершенно не осознаёт окружающую реальность. Просто зашёл в дверь, проигнорировал мой вопрос о том, что тебя привело — и даже вовсе моё присутствие, открыл ящик и достал пистолет. Я его у тебя отобрал. Так что ты в состоянии вспомнить?

— Я… — Грег задумался. — Я… не знаю. Приехал в агентство, пошёл к себе, а потом… Ничего! Только ощущение, что я полный неудачник. Всем, что у меня есть, обязан тебе и твоему брату.

— Н-да… — Холмс снова нахмурился. — Примерно это я и предполагал. Куснади изобрёл страшную штуку, причём мог бы использовать её годами. В крови это вещество довольно легко выявить, но когда и кто исследует кровь самоубийц? Ему не повезло, что ты — бывший полицейский. Выпрыгни ты из окна или бросься под машину, даже я пришёл бы к выводу, что ты так и не смирился с участью Вещи и решил свести счёты с жизнью. Но ты, будучи в полном помрачении сознания, помнил только о том способе, который наиболее естественен для человека, привыкшего иметь дело с оружием. Своего пистолета у тебя не было, вот ты и пришёл за моим. А я успел вмешаться.

«Я мог бы оставить браслет в своём кабинете и уйти из агентства, — с ужасом подумал Грег и содрогнулся, представив себе подобную возможность. — Я ведь вообще не соображал!»

— Но почему я не попробовал ещё раз? — спросил он уже вслух.

— Потому что я вколол тебе нейтрализатор. — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Ты везунчик, Лестрейд, что пришёл именно ко мне. Даже мой брат не сразу сообразил бы, что происходит и как тебе помочь. Поскольку, в отличие от меня, Майкрофт никогда не изучал химию углублённо. Мне хватило пары тестов с твоей кровью, чтобы понять, как действовать.

Если Шерлок ожидал аплодисментов или благодарностей в ответ на эту речь, то вынужден был разочароваться. Имя Майкрофта снова резануло по сердцу Лестрейда острым ножом, он поник головой и горестно произнёс:

— Может, и к лучшему было бы… если бы ты… просто позволил мне…

— Та-ак, а вот это уже скверно, — протянул Холмс. Брови его сошлись над переносицей. — Я предполагал, что вещество Куснади может иметь пролонгированный эффект и вызывать рецидивы, даже когда основная волна его действия прошла. Естественно, он в своих разработках не ставил подобной цели, планировал довести жертву до смерти быстро. Но, похоже, эта штука ещё сильнее, чем я думал!

— Шерлок, дело не в Куснади. — Грег уронил голову на стол и обхватил её руками. — А в том, что я творил после… твоего нейтрализатора, чем бы он ни был. Я полностью слетел с катушек, понимаешь?!

— Это как раз нормально, — заверил его детектив. — У меня не было времени тщательно исследовать вещество в твоей крови и готовить антидот, потому я использовал то, что быстрее всего избавило бы тебя от суицидальных мыслей. Пришлось смириться с побочными эффектами.

— Смириться? — с горечью пробормотал Грег. — Смириться… А если я не могу? Есть вещи, которые нельзя себе простить, с которыми невозможно жить.

— Насчёт «невозможно жить» — сразу выкинь из головы, — хмуро заметил Шерлок. — Это не твои мысли, это побочный эффект от вещества Куснади. Мой тебе совет, Лестрейд: не забывай ни на минуту о том, что подобные желания возникают у тебя не сами по себе, их внушает тебе отрава в твоей крови.

— Отрава! — Грег стукнул кулаком по столу. — Может, это из-за неё я не знаю, как теперь буду смотреть в глаза твоему брату?

— Неужели ты всё-таки сообщил Майкрофту, как сильно восхищён его задом? — хмыкнул Холмс, а когда Лестрейд издал в ответ страдальческий стон, радостно хлопнул в ладоши. — Ну надо же! Жаль, я не видел лица братца в этот момент!

— Шерлок, мне не смешно! Единственное, чего я сейчас хочу — это заползти в какой-нибудь тёмный угол и сдохнуть там прежде, чем он придёт домой. И с зельем Куснади это желание никак не связано!

— Это ты так думаешь. — Детектив снова помрачнел. — Мне нужно еще раз взять у тебя кровь! Разобраться, что именно вызывает у тебя приступы дурного настроения. Поскольку я не уверен, что дело лишь в тех вольностях, которые ты, будучи в невменяемом состоянии, позволил себе в адрес Майкрофта.

— Вольностях? — всхлипнул Грег, в отчаянном жесте воздев руки к потолку. — Вольностях?!

— Так, погоди… — Взгляд Шерлока сделался напряжённым. Он внимательно осмотрел бывшего инспектора с головы до ног, наклонился к нему и втянул носом воздух, после чего судорожно выдохнул. — Серьёзно? Лестрейд, ты _переспал с моим братом_?

Грег лишь горько рассмеялся и снова спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Я так понимаю, это утвердительный ответ, — констатировал Шерлок и внезапно грязно выругался: — Твою же! Майкрофт что, совсем охуел? Как можно тащить в постель человека, который ничего не соображает? Чем он, блядь, думал?

— Он здесь совершенно ни при чём. — Лестрейд снова горестно вздохнул. — Это всё я…

— Ты? — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Не еби мне мозг, пытаясь выгородить этого дегенерата! Ему следовало держать член в штанах, но нет! Он увидел отличную возможность осуществить свои грязные желания!

— Не смей так говорить о нём, слышишь?! — Грег вскочил и яростно тряхнул детектива, ухватив за лацканы пальто. — Твой брат — лучший из людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. Он не совершил ни одного дурного поступка в отношении меня. А я… я его изнасиловал!

— Что? — Шерлок вырвался из хватки и попятился, ошарашенно глядя на собеседника. — Ты сделал… _что_?

— Что слышал, — Грег снова обессиленно опустился на стул.

— Но это невозможно!

— Правда? — Лестрейд истерически рассмеялся. — А почему? Потому что я хороший человек и не способен на такое? Так вот, выходит, что способен. Всё было именно так, как я сказал, Шерлок. Твой брат сопротивлялся, просил меня остановиться… чёрт, да он меня едва ли не умолял! А я просто принудил его… насильно…

— Нет, я не об этом. — Холмс прикусил губу. — Я верю, что ты под действием наркоты мог сотворить что угодно. Но Майкрофт тебе позволил.

— Да говорю же, я ему выбора не оставил!

— О нет, выбор у него был, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Думаешь, мой брат — изнеженный кабинетный работник? Но он не всегда таким был. И ты просто не знаешь, какую подготовку он прошёл. Вам в Ярде и не снилось то, чему его учили в MI6 в процессе тренировок. Он мог обездвижить тебя одним точным ударом в основание шеи. Так, что ты несколько часов пошевелиться не смог бы. Мог скрутить как младенца и связать твоим же ремнём. Потому я и говорю — забудь про изнасилование. С Майкрофтом ты не смог бы этого сделать ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Но почему… — Грег снова судорожно вздохнул. — Почему он тогда не остановил меня? Он ведь правда не хотел, Шерлок! Я помню его взгляд… такой обречённый, полный страдания…

— А вот это — другой вопрос. — Детектив задумчиво потёр переносицу. — Возможно, братец не желал причинять тебе боль. Или боялся рисковать тобой… Я предупредил его, что не успел исследовать зелье Куснади, и последствия его действия на твой организм могут быть… весьма плачевными. Кто знает, что с тобой было бы, если бы Майкрофт тебя, например, вырубил?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он в очередной раз заботился обо мне, — хмуро подытожил Грег. — В то время, как я…

— Да, полагаю, что будь на твоём месте кто угодно другой, Майкрофт не позволил бы и пальцем себя тронуть, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Что до тебя… я же говорил, он давно мечтал переспать с тобой. Но не желал принуждать, потому что испытывает к тебе чувства. Я уверен, что он и сопротивлялся только по этой причине — наркотики можно приравнять к принуждению. Уж во всяком случае, когда человек настолько обдолбан, это вряд ли тянет на добровольное согласие.

— Хочешь сказать… — Грег нервно сглотнул. — Он надеялся, что я сам соглашусь?

— Надеялся или нет — я не знаю. — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Но, как бы то ни было, прекрати себя терзать. Ты не сделал ничего такого, чего Майкрофт в глубине души не хотел бы.

Лестрейд лишь головой покачал. «Если у него и вправду есть ко мне… чувства, то это ещё хуже! В этом случае мой отвратительный поступок вообще не заслуживает прощения!»

— Что мне теперь делать, Шерлок? — почти шёпотом спросил он.

— Зависит от того, как ты сам смотришь на происходящее, — бесстрастно отозвался тот. — Что тебя сейчас больше всего беспокоит? Сам факт секса с Майкрофтом — или то, что он был против?

Грег глубоко задумался. Сам факт — это скверно, конечно. Он ведь больше двадцати пяти лет считал себя стопроцентным натуралом, постаравшись вычеркнуть из памяти пару экспериментов в юности. Но, положа руку на сердце, Майкрофт ему нравился. И он в последние пару месяцев не раз задумывался, что было бы, если бы тот вдруг предложил… Шерлок же был уверен, что рано или поздно его брат сделает попытку соблазнить Грега. А сам Грег вынужден был признаться себе, что отнюдь не находит такую перспективу… отвратительной.

— Ясно. — Детектив, очевидно, сделал какие-то выводы из выражения его лица. — Дело в основном в принуждении. Тогда тебе остаётся только проявить свою хвалёную порядочность — и жениться на нём.

— Ты совсем рехнулся?

— А что? — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Мне всегда казалось, что ты из тех, кто способен повести женщину к алтарю после одной ночи секса, решив, что обязан восстановить её честное имя. Майкрофт — не женщина, конечно, но в нашей стране и такие браки вполне законны.

— Если даже предположить — заметь, я говорю «если» — что твой брат согласился бы… Ты не забыл, что я — Вещь? Кто бы мне позволил?

— О, значит, сама идея не вызывает у тебя отторжения? — Холмс откровенно рассмеялся. — Как интересно…

— Ты достал меня уже! — Лестрейд вскочил, собираясь уйти в свою комнату. — Вали к чертям со своими дурацкими шуточками!

— Так, не кипятись. — Шерлок снова стал серьёзным. — Кровь на анализ я у тебя всё-таки возьму. И послушай внимательно, что я скажу: ты и так наломал дров, не заставляй Майкрофта страдать ещё больше. А ему будет больно, Лестрейд, если ты сейчас запрёшься в спальне и повесишься на карнизе для штор. Помни об этом!

— Я не хочу, чтобы ему…

— А раз так, то борись с зельем Куснади. Его действие уже ослабло, так что тебе это по силам, — твёрдо проговорил Холмс и извлёк из внутреннего кармана пальто жгут и одноразовый шприц. — Давай сюда свою руку.

**Глава 19**

Майкрофт возвращался домой поздним вечером, стараясь не думать о том, что задержался сегодня на работе из чистого малодушия: он боялся увидеться с Грегори. Теперь, когда действие наркотика прошло, тот, конечно же, в ужасе от произошедшего.

Вчерашний инцидент напоминал о себе ощутимой болью между ног, потому Холмс постарался свести перемещения к минимуму, опасаясь, что кто-то заметит его изменившуюся походку. И, чего доброго, прокомментирует.

Впрочем, этого не сделал даже Шерлок, который заехал в офис брата сразу после обеда. Майкрофт едва успел вернуться за стол, от души надеясь, что лицо его остаётся бесстрастным, несмотря на прострелившую всё тело боль от слишком резкого движения.

— С Лестрейдом всё хуже, чем я ожидал, братец, — с порога заявил Шерлок, как обычно не посчитав нужным тратить время на приветствия. — Час назад я повторно взял у него кровь. Концентрация вещества в ней не такая запредельная, как вчера, но по-прежнему очень высока.

— Насколько это опасно? — Голос старшего Холмса дрогнул.

— Он все ещё может в любой момент впасть в депрессию и решить, что самоубийство — лучший выход, — пояснил младший. — Причём повод для депрессии может быть абсолютно любым. Так что постарайся его не расстраивать.

— Конечно. — Майкрофт нахмурился. Грегори сейчас один… и, зная его характер, ему не составит труда придумать себе повод для расстройства самостоятельно.

— Ты… говорил с ним утром? — Майкрофт нервно закусил губу. — Как он?

— Так себе. — Шерлок скорчил гримасу, но тут же вернул на лицо равнодушное выражение. — Если тебя волнует вопрос, помнит ли он вчерашний вечер, то вынужден тебя огорчить: он помнит.

— И… что он тебе сказал?

— Что ты — лучший человек, которого он встречал в своей жизни, — всё так же бесстрастно сообщил младший Холмс. — И что он очень перед тобой виноват.

— Только это? — Майкрофт снова закусил губу, пытаясь по лицу брата определить, как много он знает. Смог бы он воздержаться от глумливых комментариев, если бы Грегори рассказал ему? Решив, что вряд ли — такая сдержанность совсем не в характере Шерлока — он слегка успокоился.

— Только это, — спокойно подтвердил тот. — Я напомнил ему, что ты сильно расстроишься, если он сделает с собой что-то. Так что, скорее всего, он пока в безопасности: нежелание причинить тебе боль удержит его от опрометчивых поступков. Но если ты всерьёз дорожишь им, братец, — а я думаю, это так, — то постарайся быть с ним помягче. Что бы он там ни натворил.

— Твой совет совершенно излишний. — Майкрофт поджал губы. — Лестрейд был под действием наркотиков, а значит, по определению не отвечал за себя. И его нельзя за это винить. «Вот только как объяснить ему, что он и сам не должен себя винить? Ни за секс с мужчиной — а для него это шок, должно быть, ни за своё неадекватное поведение. Скорее уж ему следует обвинять меня — за то, что разделил его безумие».

— Причиной срыва может быть что угодно, — продолжил Шерлок. — Вчера он убедил себя, что никуда не годится как следователь. Сегодня — что виноват перед тобой. Что будет следующим?

С этими мыслями Майкрофт и возвращался домой, глядя как мимо окна автомобиля проносятся неоновые вывески и уличные фонари. Он думал, что самым лучшим будет в ближайшие дни не общаться с Грегори вовсе. Пусть успокоится, как-то примет произошедшее… Не стоит тревожить его раны, напоминая о себе. Когда-нибудь потом, когда эффект от дьявольского зелья в его крови сойдёт на нет, Майкрофт попробует убедить его, что ничего страшного не случилось. Что это был просто… эпизод, которому не следует придавать особого значения.

Вот только сам Лестрейд, как выяснилось, планов Холмса не поддерживал. Майкрофт застал его в гостиной, где он с напряжённым лицом сидел на диване, явно не один час, и ждал его возвращения.

— Майкрофт, нам надо поговорить.

— Грегори. — Холмс постарался вложить в свой голос как можно больше мягкости. — Я очень устал. Давайте отложим беседу на другой день.

— Прошу тебя… — Лестрейд потупил взгляд. — Я не отниму много времени. Но мне обязательно надо сейчас.

— Ладно. — Майкрофт подавил обречённый вздох и направился в сторону кабинета, жестом пригласив бывшего инспектора следовать за собой. Думая о том, что надо успокоить его любой ценой. Несмотря на нервное состояние, Холмс успел заметить, как Грегори судорожно стискивал руки, как дрожал его голос, когда он озвучивал свою просьбу. Придётся смириться с тяжёлым разговором, к которому он вовсе не готов.

— Присядьте, — с неприкрытой заботой проговорил Майкрофт, запирая дверь, чтобы их никто не побеспокоил. — И пообещайте мне, что прекратите так сильно волноваться. Поверьте, для этого нет никаких причин.

Однако на Лестрейда его слова, кажется, произвели обратный эффект. Он сильно побледнел и сжался, словно его ударили.

— Почему ты так добр ко мне? — глухим, безжизненным голосом спросил он. — Почему не накричишь, не изобьёшь… не накажешь как-то иначе, в конце концов. Я заслужил!

— Нет. — Майкрофту отчаянно захотелось взять его за руку или погладить по плечу. — Не заслужили. Грегори, поймите: я не могу обвинять вас за то, что вы были не в себе. Это наркотики виноваты, а не вы. Вы никогда раньше их не употребляли, да ещё и Шерлок смешал несколько разных веществ… совсем не удивительно, что на вас это так сильно подействовало.

— Почему ты меня не остановил? — Голос Лестрейда сделался совсем мёртвым. — Ты ведь мог, правда? Шерлок рассказывал, что ты проходил подготовку в спецслужбах.

— Это было двадцать лет назад. — Холмс натянуто улыбнулся, отчаянно надеясь хоть немного разрядить обстановку. — И я сейчас далеко не в лучшей форме…

— Или просто не хотел причинить мне вред, — утвердительно проговорил Грег.

— И это тоже, — сглотнув, сознался Майкрофт. — Я бы не смог.

— Ну и напрасно! — с непритворной горечью отозвался Лестрейд. — Надо было. А ты вместо этого допустил, чтобы я причинил вред тебе.

Проговорив это, он ещё больше сгорбился на стуле и закрыл лицо руками.

— Мне? — Холмс снова подавил мучительное желание дотронуться до него и как можно более равнодушно пожал плечами. — И какой же вред вы мне причинили?

— Майкрофт, вот только не надо! Я больше полжизни проработал в полиции, и мне не нужно рассказывать, какие последствия могут быть после изнасилования. Меня следовало бы отдать за это под суд. Не будь я уже осуждён за убийство.

— Изнасилование? — Холмсу не понадобилось даже изображать удивление, поскольку слова Грега его поразили непритворно. — Что за ерунду вы себе придумали?

— А как ещё ты это назовёшь? — Лестрейд поднял на него воспалённые, покрасневшие глаза. — Ты был против, просил меня остановиться, но я тебя вынудил. И то, что ты, гипотетически, мог скрутить меня, как пацана, но не сделал этого, отнюдь не оправдывает мой поступок. Напротив, так я чувствую себя ещё большим мерзавцем. Потому что ты заботился обо мне даже в ущерб себе, а я…

— А вы не отдавали себе отчёта в своих действиях. — Майкрофт всё-таки не выдержал, подошёл к нему ближе и мягко положил руку на его плечо. — Грегори, послушайте. Я знаю вас много лет, и за все эти годы у меня не было ни одной причины усомниться в вашей порядочности. И вы в ней не сомневайтесь! Кроме того, никакого изнасилования не было.

— Скажи ещё, всё было по обоюдному согласию!

— Довольно близко к тому. — Холмс закусил губу, говоря себе, что его гордость не дороже спокойствия Лестрейда. — Все мои возражения были только из-за наркотиков. Не будь этого обстоятельства, я… я бы с радостью…

Он потерялся в словах и снова нервно сглотнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Повторяя мысленно: «Что угодно, лишь бы он перестал себя казнить! Даже если придётся признаться ему… во всём…»

Грег смотрел на него всё тем же несчастным, полным вины и раскаяния взглядом. И не говорил ни слова. Майкрофт криво улыбнулся ему.

— Но не будь наркотика, вы бы не предложили мне секс, верно? Это и есть единственная причина, почему я старался вас отговорить. Я боялся, что когда действие Шерлокового коктейля пройдёт, вы проклянете и себя, и меня.

— Тебя-то за что?

— Вы сами сказали: за то, что мог остановить, но не сделал этого. — Холмс судорожно вздохнул. — И это правда. Даже после всех этих лет кабинетной работы я все ещё играючи справился бы с вами. И страх за вас — только половина правды, почему я даже не попытался. Вторая же половина… она заключается в том… что мне действительно… что я сам этого хотел.

— Ты… хотел? — глаза Лестрейда расширились.

— А вы как думаете? — В голосе Майкрофта прорезалась непритворная боль. — Я думал, моё желание было… очевидно. Физические проявления возбуждения, знаете ли, довольно сложно скрыть. Или подделать.

— Но… почему?

— Потому что вы — один из самых красивых мужчин, которых я когда-либо встречал. — Холмс наконец заставил себя убрать руку с его плеча и отошёл подальше, к окну, где застыл, невидящим взглядом уставившись на аккуратно подстриженный газон. — Потому что вас невозможно не хотеть… и я… уже давно…

Из его горла вырвался невнятный хрип, и он до побелевших суставов вцепился в подоконник, отчаянно стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Так что если вам и следует кого-то винить, то только меня. Я поддался собственным желаниям, хотя и понимал, что ко мне всё это не имеет никакого отношения… что секс с мужчиной для вас неприемлем, и вы… лишь из-за наркотика…

— Эй, ты чего! — На сей раз Грег сам подошёл к нему и робко дотронулся до плеча. — Не нужно! Не выворачивай всё наизнанку! Знаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь, Майкрофт? Перекладываешь с больной головы на здоровую. И я не понимаю, почему ты так поступаешь. Наверное, Шерлок и тебе забил голову своей теорией, что я могу в любой момент слететь с катушек из-за зелья Куснади? Ты боишься расстроить меня, потому и ведёшь себя со мной, как с тяжелобольным. А ведь ты должен злиться на меня, возможно, даже ненавидеть! И дело не в том, чего ты там, по твоим словам, хотел. А в том, что я был не вправе так с тобой поступать. Ни при каком раскладе!

— Я… — голос Холмса дрогнул, — не злюсь. Я просто расстроен, потому что это было… неправильно. И я не солгал вам, когда сказал, что мне этого хотелось. Но… не так.

— А как? — Лестрейд почувствовал, как у него в груди всё сжалось в ожидании ответа. Ведь, если Майкрофт сейчас подтвердит домыслы Шерлока… Он сам не понимал, хочет этого — или наоборот.

— Какая разница? — Холмс слегка повёл плечом, сбрасывая его руку. — Этого не должно было случиться. И вы меня очень обяжете, Грегори, если просто оставите этот эпизод в прошлом. Если мы оба это сделаем! Нет никакого смысла искать виновных там, где виновато только несчастливое стечение обстоятельств.

— Скажи, Майкрофт… — Грег слегка замялся, подбирая слова. Он не мог видеть лица Холмса, по-прежнему уставившегося в окно, и это сильно помогло ему выдавить из себя то, что он собирался сказать. — А ты никогда не думал… что мог бы найти для себя что-то… более надёжное, чем секс с проститутками, готовыми в любой момент продать тебя первому встречному?

— Прошу прощения? — Голос Холмса вопреки его воле сильно похолодел, но он сделал над собой усилие и снова заставил себя говорить мягко. — Грегори, вы ставите меня в очень сложное положение. Вы были правы, по мнению Шерлока, концентрация вещества, введённого Куснади, в вашей крови всё ещё опасно высокая. Я ни в коем случае не желаю вас чем-то огорчить. Но не кажется ли вам, что моя личная жизнь вас никак не касается?

— Ты сказал, что хотел меня, — дрогнувшим голосом напомнил Лестрейд. — А вчера… вчера ты говорил, что я тебе нравлюсь. И, по крайней мере, ты можешь быть уверен, что я никогда тебя не подставлю — ни за какие деньги.

— Стоп. — Майкрофт с трудом совладал со своим голосом, потому что сердце при последних словах Грегори пропустило удар. — Вы пытаетесь предложить мне себя в виде компенсации за воображаемую обиду, которую нанесли прошлой ночью. Но я уже сказал, что ни в чём вас не виню. Вам вовсе не нужно…

— А вот сейчас ты пытаешься нанести обиду мне. — Лестрейд отошёл от него и снова рухнул на стул, обхватывая себя руками. — Если бы я руководствовался именно такими соображениями, то чем бы я был лучше твоих шлюх? Майкрофт, я понимаю, что тебе, как и твоему брату, совершенно не нужны… отношения с кем бы то ни было. Но я не такой, как вы. Я очень давно один, но мне всегда казалось, что ещё успею… и вот посмотри, где я сейчас? На мне ошейник, который я буду носить ещё больше девяти лет. И если я никому не понадобился в тридцать и в сорок, то кто меня захочет, когда мне будет почти шестьдесят? А ведь всё, к чему я стремлюсь — это быть кому-то нужным. Знать, что я нравлюсь, что меня находят привлекательным и желанным… Вот что я имел в виду, а вовсе не какую-то там «компенсацию».

«А я, по твоему мнению, до такой степени жалкий и нуждающийся, что должен согласиться? — тоскливо подумал Холмс. — С тем, что я — не выбор, а отсутствие выбора. С тем, что ты готов быть со мной только потому, что уверен: я — единственный вариант, в то время как все прочие, какими бы они ни казались привлекательными, для тебя недоступны».

— Грегори, — хриплым от эмоций голосом проговорил Майкрофт, — на самом деле такое подобие отношений не нужно ни вам, ни мне. Так что я вынужден отказаться.

Он отвернулся от окна, с ужасом замечая, как фигура Лестрейда ещё больше съёжилась, а глаза словно подёрнулись пеплом, став совершенно безжизненными.

— Значит, тебе я тоже не нужен, — пробормотал он. — Действительно, с чего бы… Ты себе можешь и получше найти, чем… раба, которого и так купил с потрохами.

— Грег! — Холмс в три шага преодолел расстояние до него и стиснул его плечи. В груди всё сжалось от ужаса при мысли о том, что он собирается сказать, и о том, что будет, если Лестрейд ему не поверит. Он встряхнул его и заглянул в потухшие глаза. — Грегори! Не думай так, даже мысли не допускай. Ты не раб, не для меня уж точно. И это именно _ты_ в любой момент можешь найти себе кого-то много лучше, чем я. Потому что я лучше тебя никогда никого не найду.

— Я в порядке. — Лестрейд скривил губы и сделал слабую попытку вывернуться из его хватки. — Не действует на меня уже это вещество, успокойтесь с Шерлоком оба. И я не собираюсь убивать себя. Так что спасибо за утешения, Майкрофт. Тебе не нужно в очередной раз приносить себя в жертву, опасаясь за мою жизнь.

Однако взгляд его оставался всё таким же тусклым, словно неживым. Холмс с трудом сделал вдох, понимая, что горло сдавило от подступающей паники, и отчаянно прижал Грега к себе.

— Ты нужен мне, — задушенным голосом пробормотал он. — Это правда. Ты мне очень сильно нужен. Делай что хочешь, говори что хочешь, только живи. Со мной, без меня — как тебе будет угодно. Это не ты мой раб, скорее наоборот — я полностью в твоей власти. Я…

— Майкрофт, ты… Господи, ты о чём? — Лестрейд отстранил от себя дрожащего как в лихорадке Холмса и испуганно заглянул ему в глаза. — Не говори таких слов! Не нужна мне власть — ни над кем. И никогда не была нужна! Я всегда хотел любить, заботиться… а не повелевать.

— Любить… — едва слышно прошептал Майкрофт. — Но не меня же…

— Жена говорила, что я очень хреновый муж. — Грег поморщился. — Вот прям настолько — хуже и не придумаешь. Но я всегда старался. Домой спешил, как мог, на выходных пытался от вызовов отмазаться. Отпуск брал каждый год… И её чуть ли не на руках носил. Любил… А толку? Скажи мне, Майкрофт, что со мной не так? Почему меня нельзя любить? Почему даже совершенно отмороженных преступников любят, а меня — никогда?

— Ну что ты. — Холмс снова обнял его, укладывая его голову себе на грудь, и ласково погладил по седым волосам. — Что значит — никогда? Твоя жена просто дура, что не оценила тебя. Не стоит даже думать о ней.

— Она дура, а ты умный, даже слишком, по моим меркам… — пробормотал Грег, закрывая глаза и расслабляясь. — Всё хорошо, Майкрофт. Я не должен злоупотреблять твоим временем и твоим терпением. Ты ведь сразу сказал, что устал… Иди спать, уже поздно.

Однако он не сделал попытки отстраниться, видимо, ожидая, что Холмс сам его отпустит. А тот лишь прижал его к себе крепче и очень осторожно спросил:

— Хочешь пойти со мной?

— Забота — не преимущество. — Лестрейд обессиленно усмехнулся. — Шерлок говорил, это твой девиз. Поэтому… ты сейчас сам себе противоречишь. Но тебе не нужно, Майкрофт. У меня всё-таки есть совесть. И никакое зелье не заставит меня снова поступить с тобой по-свински. Я не допущу, чтобы ты лишился имущества, за которое заплатил деньги.

— Деньги — последнее, что меня волнует.

— Ну, не я же… — Грег чувствовал, как нежные, успокаивающие прикосновения изгоняют из его мыслей безнадёжную тоску, потому, несмотря на всё, что сказал, отнюдь не торопился освобождаться из объятий. — Ты сам сказал, тебе это не надо. А потом испугался — совершенно напрасно, кстати, и изменил решение. Вот только хоть я и Вещь, не нужно потакать мне из жалости.

— Грегори. — Майкрофт слегка склонился и позволил себе легонько коснуться губами его виска. — Я уже говорил, ты ставишь меня в очень сложное положение. Я действительно считаю, что твоё предложение… насчёт отношений… едва ли можно назвать приемлемым. В первую очередь, для тебя самого. Страх одиночества — не повод связываться с тем, кто тебе даже не нравится. А я тебе не нравлюсь… Нет, не спорь! — поспешно проговорил он, когда Лестрейд напрягся и явно собрался возражать. — Может, ты и считаешь меня хорошим человеком, — мнение, которое мало кто разделяет, честно говоря, — но и это тоже не повод отводить мне место в своей жизни. Подумай об этом, ладно? Я говорю это всё не потому, что хочу тебя оттолкнуть или не…

— Что? — не открывая глаз, уточнил Грег. — Что «не»?

— Если быть честным, при других обстоятельствах мне очень хотелось… быть с тобой, — грустно сознался Холмс. — Но моё желание ничего не стоит, если не подкреплено твоим.

Он помолчал немного, всё так же нежно перебирая серебрящиеся сединой пряди, и тихо добавил:

— И сейчас я позвал тебя с собой вовсе не потому, что надеюсь воспользоваться твоими растрёпанными чувствами и развести на секс. Просто не хочу оставлять одного. Может, тебе и кажется, что ты в порядке, но это не так.

— Майкрофт, я…

— Ш-ш-ш... — Тот печально улыбнулся. — Сделай это для меня. Обещаю, мы будем просто спать. Мне и раньше случалось делить постель с мужчинами, с которыми я не состоял в отношениях, и я ни разу не показал себя озабоченным недоумком.

— Зато я показал не далее как вчера. — Лестрейд снова нахмурился. — Но больше этого не повторится. Ты прав, Майкрофт, я… не очень-то в порядке. Сам не знаю, почему. Вспоминается только плохое, как будто в моей жизни только оно и было. И я не могу справиться с этим один.

— Я с тобой. — Холмс поднял его со стула, приобнял за талию и ласково подтолкнул к выходу из кабинета. — И буду всегда, когда нужен.

**Глава 20**

Лестрейд отключился быстро, но сон его был беспокойным. Он метался и вздрагивал, словно ему снилось что-то не слишком приятное, а на лице застыло страдальческое выражение.

А Майкрофт продолжал нежно поглаживать его по голове, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Когда с ним в последний раз случалась настолько сильная паническая атака, что он начисто утрачивал самоконтроль и способность думать? Наверное, в 1999, в Косово, когда его группа попала под обстрел? Нет, не то… Несмотря на ужас, сковавший Холмса до кончиков пальцев, он сохранил тогда навык мгновенно анализировать обстановку и чётко координировать действия своих людей. Только благодаря этому они и выбрались.

Выходит, сегодня такое случилось впервые? Нет, точно нет… Состояние липкой, удушающей паники, перекрывшей доступ кислорода в лёгкие и начисто отключившей мозг, он уже переживал раньше. Но когда?

Нужное воспоминание отыскалось в самом тёмном углу Чертогов за крепко запертой дверью. Невыносимый жар, обжигающий кожу сквозь мягкую фланелевую пижаму. Всполохи пламени из-под двери Шерлока, и только одна ужасная мысль: «Поздно! Братишка сгорит в своей постели прежде, чем я до него доберусь!» Пятнадцатилетний Майкрофт тогда нёсся по длинному коридору Майсгрейв-Холла, проклиная своё грузное, неповоротливое тело. В боку мучительно кололо, раскалённый воздух забивал лёгкие, а по щекам ручьём лились слёзы, вымывая светлые дорожки на покрытом копотью круглом лице. То ли глаза слезились от гари, то ли он рыдал от страха — Майкрофт не хотел этого анализировать ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Он распахнул дверь, игнорируя волдыри ожогов, которые тут же вспухли на ладонях от соприкосновения с нагревшимся от жара металлом дверной ручки — и вот в этот момент его и накрыла самая настоящая паника. Спальня Шерлока больше напоминала огненный ад. В котором ничто живое не могло продолжать оставаться живым. А это значило, что Шерлок… его маленький упрямый, невыносимый братишка… что он…

С самого рождения Шерлок был главной радостью в жизни Майкрофта, даже если порой превращал её в настоящий кошмар. Пока он не появился, Майкрофт даже не подозревал, что можно настолько сильно любить другое человеческое существо. До боли в груди, до совершенно нерациональных и необъяснимых приступов нежности, до идиотской счастливой улыбки, когда маленький сорванец забирался к нему на колени.

И до полной потери способности думать от одной лишь невыносимой мысли, что младшего братишки больше нет. Он тогда забыл о самом себе, о том, что надо выбираться из горящего дома, пока ещё есть возможность. Словно парализованный стоял на пороге разверзшегося перед ним ада, невидящими глазами глядя на костёр, в который превратилась кровать Шерлока, на пылающие ковры и занавески, на грозящие вот-вот рухнуть потолочные балки.

Кажется, его вытащили пожарные, а он отчаянно сопротивлялся им и вопил, что должен добраться до брата, что нельзя оставлять его там. Несколько сильных мужчин едва управились с мальчишкой, у которого чувства впервые в жизни взяли верх над разумом. В первый раз, и как он позже думал — в последний.

Шерлок обнаружился на лужайке перед домом целый и невредимый. Всклокоченные кудри, горящие восторгом, широко распахнутые глаза, которыми он пожирал языки пламени, вырывающиеся из окон второго этажа. Он бурно жестикулировал, взахлёб рассказывая, как пробрался ночью в кабинет матери за учебником по химии, и потому первый заметил пожар и выбежал на улицу раньше всех. Прямо так — босиком и в пижаме.

И Майкрофт, в котором всё ещё плескались отголоски пережитого ужаса, накричал на него, несмотря на то, что хотелось обнять. Велел заткнуться и радоваться, что старший брат, едва не погибший, пытаясь спасти его, не надавал ему по шее. Шерлок обиженно поджал губы и замолчал. Он впервые видел спокойного, рассудительного Майкрофта в таком состоянии. И искренне не понимал, за что тот его отругал.

С этой минуты отношения братьев дали трещину. Старший говорил себе, что забота — не преимущество. Что следует полагаться только на разум, запретив себе любое чувство, способное вот так, за одну секунду полностью отключить мозг. Он всё ещё любил Шерлока больше всего на свете, но с тех пор никогда не позволял себе продемонстрировать хоть малейшее проявление этой любви. А сам Шерлок… он ухитрился напрочь забыть о том пожаре. Но не забыл о выводах, сделанных из внезапного приступа злости брата. С той минуты он считал, что Майкрофт способен думать лишь о себе и что ему плевать на всех прочих. Контроль, а не чувства. Всегда только контроль.

И вот сегодня Майкрофт с ужасом осознал, что в его жизни появился второй человек, страх за которого способен довести до панической атаки. Подобной той, первой, воспоминания о которой, покрытые пеплом от сгоревшего дома, он прятал в самом дальнем углу сознания. Не желая признавать, что когда-то был способен ради любви забыть о самом себе. Он ведь принял решение никогда не говорить Лестрейду о своих чувствах. И что случилось с этим разумным, выверенным решением, стоило ему увидеть потухшие, утратившие живой блеск карие глаза и понять, что бесконечно дорогой ему мужчина снова загоняет себя в депрессию, из которой может не выбраться?

«Если мозг убеждает себя, что не хочет жить, и отдаёт телу приказ — оно слушается», — вспомнились слова Шерлока. Но Майкрофт и сам это знал, ему доводилось быть свидетелем того, как людей убивали не болезни, не раны, а простое нежелание продолжать жить. Тогда ему это казалось жалким и нелепым — глупые проявления чувств, которые люди не умеют контролировать. Но Грегори… он ведь всегда был полон жизни и оптимизма. Даже в тех ситуациях, когда любой другой сломался бы. Его ввели в нынешнее состояние искусственно. И хотя он дал слово, что не покончит с собой, всё равно может умереть. Если позволить его сознанию зациклиться на мыслях о собственных неудачах и провалах.

Именно понимание, как близок Лестрейд к тому, чтобы шагнуть через линию невозврата, и повергло Майкрофта в панику, заставив сказать всё, что он сказал. Всё, что чувствовал… Невзирая на принятое много лет назад решение: никогда не позволять эмоциям брать верх над разумом.

«Так нельзя, — думал он, кусая губы и отодвигаясь от Грегори, который наконец провалился в спокойный, глубокий сон. — Я не могу допускать подобных слабостей. И если любовь к нему лишает меня рассудка, мне следует обуздать её, взять под контроль. Скрыть, как я когда-то скрыл любовь к Шерлоку».

Вот только как это сделать, если Грегори всё ещё находится под действием того ужасного вещества? Можно ли оттолкнуть его сейчас, возможно, обрекая на смерть, или лучше потакать ему, в надежде, что искусственная депрессия рано или поздно закончится. И если он, поддавшись страху, не поставит Лестрейда на место немедленно, снова расширив пропасть между ними, сможет ли потом сделать это? Насколько больно это будет — дать ему и себе иллюзию близости, а потом отобрать. Лишь потому, что Майкрофту не нужны настолько сильные чувства, а Грегори не нужен Майкрофт. Сейчас его действиями и мыслями управляет вещество в его крови, но однажды всё это прекратится. И каково ему будет осознавать, что он загнал их обоих в ловушку, а Майкрофт это позволил.

Усталость двух последних дней, подкреплённая стрессом и пережитым эмоциональным потрясением, разливалась свинцовой тяжестью во всем теле. Но сна не было ни в одном глазу. И Майкрофт продолжал бесцельно таращиться в темноту, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию спящего в его постели Лестрейда. И мучительно размышлять, как же вырваться из ужасной, неправильной ситуации, в которой они оба оказались из-за дьявольского зелья и собственной слабости Холмса. Выхода не было.

***

Грег проснулся, когда за окном только занимался рассвет. Он снова несколько минут пытался сообразить, что делает в чужой постели, а когда вспомнил, то принялся осматриваться в поисках хозяина оной постели. Майкрофт нашёлся в кресле, одетый только в пижаму и халат, сосредоточенно читающий что-то на экране лэптопа. Лестрейд беззвучно вздохнул, понимая, что Холмс опять поднялся ни свет ни заря — если вообще спал. И эти мысли отозвались в груди острым чувством вины.

Майкрофт выглядел… измученным. Он глубоко погрузился в свою работу и даже не заметил, что Лестрейд уже не спит и наблюдает за ним. И тот замер, разрываясь между желанием окликнуть его — и просто продолжать на него смотреть. С одной стороны, Холмс вряд ли придёт в восторг от мысли, что на него глазеют, пока он работает. А с другой… если привлечь его внимание, то придётся о чём-то с ним говорить.

«Вот же, мы ведь даже не переспали, а я чувствую себя так, как если бы после серьёзной пьянки обнаружил себя в постели с кем-то едва знакомым, — подумал Грег. — Ощущение неловкости и желание оказаться где-нибудь подальше, чтобы не приходилось прятать глаза и произносить ничего не значащие вежливые фразы».

Голова действительно была тяжёлой, словно с похмелья. События вчерашнего вечера вспоминались смутно. По крайней мере после того, как он, решив изменить совет Шерлока согласно имеющейся ситуации, предложил Холмсу себя в качестве партнёра. Дальше память хранила только какие-то обрывки. Майкрофт отказался, причём в довольно категоричной форме, а после… ничего. Или почти ничего. Холмс что-то говорил, гладил Грега по голове, обнимал… а потом зачем-то привёл в свою спальню. И даже выдал собственную пижаму, чуть узкую в плечах, так что Лестрейд не стал застёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.

Но почему Майкрофт привёл его сюда? Он предельно ясно выразился, что отношения ему не нужны. Секса между ними в этот раз тоже не было, это Грег помнил совершенно чётко. Тогда почему Холмс просто не отправил его в отведённую ему спальню?

Размышляя об этом, он слишком шумно вздохнул, и Майкрофт немедленно поднял глаза от экрана.

— Грегори. — Он натянуто и как-то слишком напряжённо улыбнулся. — Доброе утро. Хотя ещё слишком рано, может, вам лучше продолжить спать?

— Ты-то уже встал.

— У меня много работы. — Холмс отвёл взгляд. — И я почти всегда встаю на рассвете.

— Когда вообще ложишься. — Лестрейд огорчённо поджал губы. — Что не так, Майкрофт? Ты выглядишь как человек, который не спал минимум двое суток.

— Как я и сказал: много работы.

— Ладно. — Грег вздохнул, понимая, что про настоящую причину своей бессонницы Холмс всё равно не расскажет. — Тогда ответь: что я снова делаю в твоей спальне?

Тот удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Потому что я… — Лестрейд нахмурился, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. — Ну, если честно, то я… не совсем хорошо помню. Мы разговаривали, а потом я… будто выключился. Точно как в агентстве два дня назад, после удара по голове. Шерлок сказал, я застрелиться хотел, но убей меня бог… То есть я правда не могу такого припомнить. Вот и вчера…

— И с какого же момента память вам отказала?

Грегу показалась, что в тоне Майкрофта прозвучало что-то похоже на… надежду?

— Ну… — Он отвёл взгляд. — Ты сообщил, что не заинтересован в отношениях со мной. И всё, после — только какие-то обрывки. Как будто я был пьян или…

Он сжал ладонями голову, чувствуя, что она начинает по-настоящему болеть. Холмс поспешно отложил лэптоп и поднялся с кресла, пересаживаясь на кровать и прикасаясь ладонью к его плечу.

— Я сказал не совсем это, — неожиданно мягким голосом проговорил он. — А то, что такое подобие отношений не нужно ни одному из нас. И вам — в первую очередь. Потому что я вам даже не нравлюсь.

— А я тебе?

— Да. — Майкрофт слегка сжал его плечо — так осторожно, словно Грег был сделан из стекла, и он боялся раздавить его, стиснув слишком сильно. — И это мы с вами выяснили… ещё предыдущим вечером. Но… послушайте меня, Грегори. Наверное, вы не раз слышали от моего брата, что в плане чувств я… несколько ущербен. Я не такой, как вы. И я не тот, кто вам нужен. Вы замечательный человек, вы очень красивы… вы найдёте себе кого-то значительно лучше, чем… эмоциональный калека, вроде меня.

— Зачем ты так о себе говоришь?

— Затем, что это правда. — Холмс очень серьёзно посмотрел в его глаза. — Я никогда не понимал, почему люди придают такое колоссальное значение чувствам. От них же один вред. Они мешают думать, толкают на опрометчивые, а то и откровенно идиотские поступки…

— И наполняют жизнь ощущением счастья. — Лестрейд смотрел на него с грустной улыбкой. — Майкрофт, знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Я не так умён, как вы с братом, зато умею отличать хороших людей от плохих. Как бы они ни пытались притворяться тем, кем не являются. Иначе каким образом я бы мог ловить преступников? Так вот, ты — хороший человек, который почему-то пытается выглядеть хуже, чем есть. Боишься, что это разрушит твой имидж Снеговика? Но ведь ты любишь Шерлока, и это заметно абсолютно каждому, кроме, вероятно, самого Шерлока. Но я-то уж точно заметил годы назад.

— Я держу собственную сестру в Шерринфорде, — напомнил Холмс. — И я согласился отправить своего брата в Восточную Европу, хотя и знал, что живым он оттуда не вернётся. Так что вы преувеличиваете мою способность… к родственным чувствам.

— Ты спас меня. — Грег упрямо тряхнул головой. — Уж не знаю, ради меня самого или ради Шерлока — но ты это сделал. Я провел месяц в тюрьме, молясь, чтобы мой будущий хозяин выбрал меня за профессиональные качества, а не ради постели или в качестве мальчика для битья. Это была слабая надежда, но что, кроме неё, мне тогда оставалось? Однако ты превзошёл мои самые оптимистичные ожидания. Ты вернул мне работу, на которой я чувствую себя полезным и нужным. И фактически вернул мне свободу, даже если об этом знаем только мы с тобой и твой брат. И после этого ты будешь уверять меня, что ты — плохой человек? Прости, но все твои поступки доказывают обратное.

— Я просто был заинтересован в том, чтобы Шерлок по-прежнему оставался под присмотром. — Майкрофт поморщился. — Вы отлично справлялись с этой работой. И в этом качестве вы представляете для меня гораздо большую ценность, чем в качестве партнёра для секса. Я уже говорил, что нахожу вас привлекательным, и при других обстоятельствах мне хотелось бы… видеть вас в своей постели. Но у нас с вами нет других обстоятельств, так что оставьте эту идею. Пусть всё будет так, как было раньше. Это оптимальный вариант.

— Тогда скажи, что я здесь делаю? — Лестрейд широким жестом обвёл чужую спальню. — Почему ты притащил меня сюда?

— Вы сказали, что боитесь оставаться в одиночестве. — Майкрофт закусил губу, гадая, как много Грегори может вспомнить из событий вчерашнего вечера. — И это понятно, потому что вы сейчас одержимы мрачными мыслями, с которыми вам очень тяжело бороться самостоятельно. Только уясните одно: это не ваша вина. Вы подверглись серьёзному… воздействию. Шерлок волнуется, он даже вчера специально приезжал ко мне на службу — немыслимое дело! Я обещал ему, что присмотрю за вами.

— Сказал человек, который минуту назад уверял меня в своей полной неспособности к чувствам. Как родственным, так и всем прочим. Если это и вправду так, то что тебе за дело, покончу ли я с собой, и огорчит ли это Шерлока?

— Я не желаю вашей смерти, — ровным голосом сообщил Холмс. — Как и мой брат. Но это вовсе не значит…

— Что я интересую тебя в каком-то ином качестве, кроме няньки для Шерлока? — перебил его Грег. — Ты это хотел сказать?

— Вы… интересуете меня в другом качестве, — поспешно проговорил Майкрофт, глядя в его нахмуренное лицо. — Мы это уже обсуждали. Но я также умею правильно расставлять приоритеты. Мой интерес к вам… не приоритетен. Понимаете?

— Чего уж тут непонятного. — Лестрейд ещё раз внимательно вгляделся в его глаза, а потом решительно сел на постели. — Знаешь что… я сейчас встану, а ты ложись. И поспи хотя бы пару часов. Сам же сказал: ещё очень рано.

— Грегори, я в самом деле не…

— Нет? — Грег старательно проигнорировал нотки раздражения в его голосе. — А знаешь, что мне сказала Тесс вчера утром? Что ты совсем себя загнал и выглядишь так, что краше в гроб кладут. И я с ней согласен, между прочим. Понятно, что мнение прислуги и уж тем более Вещи тебя совершенно не волнует. Но что, если… эту усталость заметят на твоей работе? Сам ведь говорил, что любое проявление слабости там немедленно используют против тебя. Ну ладно, не такими словами, но смысл был именно в этом. Поэтому, Майкрофт, тебе _надо_ поспать. От тебя вся страна зависит, и странно, что именно мне приходится об этом напоминать.

— Лестрейд, вы слишком много на себя берёте. — В голосе Холмса прозвучало недвусмысленное предупреждение.

— Ага, — согласился тот и поднялся с кровати. — Потому что кто-то должен. Шерлок делает вид, что ему на тебя плевать, а самому тебе плевать на всех прочих. И да, ты можешь уничтожить меня за мою наглость одном движением пальца. Ты и раньше мог, я это чётко понимал, когда посылал тебя подальше при нашей первой встрече. Но мне было не страшно тогда — и тем более не страшно сейчас.

— Я не собираюсь вас, как вы выразились, уничтожать, — довольно резко отозвался Майкрофт.

— Знаю. — Лестрейд закатил глаза. — Потому что твоя холодность и надменность — только маска. Ты справедливый человек и заботливый брат. Я не сразу это понял… и даже удивлялся, что меня не уволили или не сослали в провинцию после того, как я нахамил такой важной персоне. До меня только потом дошло — ты меня проверял. Я тормоз, конечно… — Он поморщился. — Надо было сообразить, ещё когда Джон рассказал мне про ваше с ним знакомство. Додуматься, что ты со всеми так поступаешь… не хочешь, чтобы рядом с твоим братом оказался человек, способный его предать. Согласись я тогда на твоё предложение, ты бы меня к Шерлоку и близко не подпустил, верно?

— Да. — Майкрофт устало прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать, как чувствовал себя в тот день. Словно пропустил мощный удар в солнечное сплетение, и ему никак не удаётся восстановить дыхание. В ушах звучал полный презрения голос, перед мысленным взором стоял горящий праведным гневом взгляд тёмно-карих глаз. Его трясло как в лихорадке, и он никак не мог понять, что же с ним происходит. А когда наконец понял, бороться со вспыхнувшими чувствами было уже поздно.

Власть развращает. Человек, фактически управляющий страной, привык, что перед ним склоняют головы даже те, кто не кланяется никому и никогда. Боятся, ненавидят — но не смеют спорить. И вдруг какой-то бобби, мелкая букашка под ногами, облил его презрением и заявил, что не намерен прогибаться под высокомерных правительственных мудаков и поступаться собственными принципами. Даже если это будет стоить ему карьеры — да хоть жизни.

Позже он думал, что следовало разозлиться, но вместо этого Майкрофт ничего не мог поделать с восхищением. Чистая совесть, твёрдые моральные установки и абсолютное бесстрашие — завораживающее сочетание. Подобно мухе, попавшей в смолу, Холмс увязал всё глубже, пытаясь освободиться, побороть навязчивые мысли о грубоватом очаровании инспектора Лестрейда. Пока наконец чувства к нему не заслонили собой всё целиком.

— Эй. — Грегори осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу, и лишь тогда до Майкрофта дошло, что он слишком долго сидит на постели с закрытыми глазами, погрузившись в горькие воспоминания. — Майкрофт, да ты совсем никакой. Слушай, я обещаю, что разбужу тебя через два часа. А сейчас давай, ложись. Ну же…

Он аккуратно надавил на плечи Холмса, вынуждая того опуститься на кровать, накрыл одеялом и легонько погладил по голове. Майкрофт чувствовал себя настолько разбитым и деморализованным, что даже не попытался сопротивляться.

— Вот так. — Лестрейд бережно подоткнул края одеяла. — Расслабься и поспи.

— Зачем вы это делаете? — шёпотом спросил Холмс.

— Затем, что даже снеговики иногда нуждаются в том, чтобы о них позаботились, — спокойно ответил Грег и тут же накрыл губы Майкрофта пальцами. — Нет, не спорь. Я помню, забота — не преимущество. Но ты сам заботишься о Шерлоке, обо мне — пусть даже и только ради него, — обо всей стране… А о тебе — никто и никогда. А ты ведь тоже человек, даже если сам об этом редко вспоминаешь.

— Лестрейд, вы…

— Перехожу границы. — Тот хмыкнул. — Точно. Потому что на мне долг размером с целую жизнь. И я буду о нём помнить, даже если ты ещё раз двадцать повторишь, что я тебе ничего не должен.

— Это действительно так.

— Ага, — покладисто согласился тот и снова погладил Майкрофта по голове. — А Шерлок — хам и открытым текстом называет меня идиотом. Но я всё равно привязан к нему и буду заботиться о нём, что бы он ни говорил. И о тебе — что бы ты ни говорил. Такой уж я человек, живу чувствами, а не мозгом.

— Да, вы — такой человек… — Холмс обречённо вздохнул, понимая, что Лестрейд только что в нескольких словах сформулировал главное — то, за что Майкрофт его и полюбил.

— А раз так, то просто засыпай. — Пальцы Грегори зарылись в его волосы и принялись легонько массировать кожу на висках и затылке. — Выброси из своей умной головы все тревожные мысли и расслабься.

Этот глубокий бархатный голос и нежные прикосновения действовали настолько успокаивающе, что Майкрофт действительно заснул почти мгновенно. Грег ещё некоторое время сидел рядом, гладя его по голове, а потом с беззвучным вздохом склонился и почти невесомо прикоснулся губами к виску. С удивлением поймав себя на мысли, что этот суровый, холодный мужчина каким-то образом стал ему отчаянно дорог.

**Глава 21**

В последующие несколько дней Холмс чувствовал себя так, словно его загнали в ловушку. Лестрейд, очевидно, принял для себя какое-то решение — и постоянно крутился рядом, заботясь о его мелких нуждах. И на него даже разозлиться за это было невозможно, потому что он словно каким-то шестым чувством всегда угадывал, чего именно Майкрофту не хватает.

В то утро, когда Грегори почти насильно уложил его спать, Майкрофт проснулся, ощущая блаженное тепло. И даже не сразу понял, что поверх его обычного, тонкого одеяла, которое Тереза доставала из шкафа весной, заменяя более тёплое, зимнее, кто-то заботливо укрыл его ещё одним. Подоткнув со всех сторон и превратив тем самым постель Майкоофта в подобие уютного кокона.

Впрочем, у него даже на секунду не возникло сомнений, кто это сделал. Слуги ни за что не посмели бы проявить подобную вольность, так что оставался только один вариант — Грегори. «Как будто знал, что когда у меня упадок сил, я всегда дрожу от холода», — успел подумать Майкрофт. В следующую минуту объект его размышлений и сам появился на пороге — закрыв дверь ногой, потому что руки были заняты нагружённым подносом.

— Я обещал разбудить через два часа, — с улыбкой сообщил он. — Ты отдохнул хоть немного? Я вот тебе завтрак принес.

— Зачем? — слегка растерянно спросил Майкрофт, но тут же взял себя в руки и недовольным тоном добавил: — Я вполне способен спуститься в столовую и позавтракать там.

— Ой, да брось, — хмыкнул Лестрейд, водружая поднос на прикроватный столик. — Это же совсем другое! Мне всегда казалось, что завтрак в постель — приятный жест. Одно время мечтал, чтобы обо мне кто-нибудь так позаботился, но жена ни разу не додумалась. Хотя я ей часто приносил… Ну и решил: вдруг тебе тоже понравится?

Он деловито расставил на столике кофейник, от которого исходил одуряющий запах свежесваренного кофе, молочник, вазочку с джемом, тосты и тарелку с пышным омлетом. И Майкрофт невольно поймал себя на мысли, что даже рассердиться не получается: это действительно чертовски приятно. И неважно, что для начала следовало бы умыться и почистить зубы. Потому что довольная улыбка Лестрейда говорила сама за себя: он выглядел как ребёнок, которому вручили очень желанный подарок на Рождество.

— Спасибо, Грегори, — сдержанно поблагодарил он. — Но вам не стоило беспокоиться.

— Да брось, какое беспокойство! — Тот наградил его ещё одной тёплой улыбкой, от которой сердце Майкрофта пропустило удар. — Приятного аппетита!

И тихо удалился, оставив Холмса растроганным и слегка шокированным.

— Мне следовало поставить его на место, — пробормотал Холмс, выбираясь из тёплого плена одеял и усаживаясь на кровати.

Но как он мог решиться сделать это, когда Грегори так светло улыбался? Отругать его, напомнить, что их связывает не тот тип отношений, который допускает заботу или романтические жесты, и после этого наблюдать, как улыбка сменяется страдальческой гримасой, а живые карие глаза тускнеют, словно за ними кто-то выключил свет. «Будь с ним помягче в ближайшие дни», — предупреждал Шерлок.

Быть с ним помягче — и позволить ситуации полностью выйти из-под контроля. Принять его неуклюжие, но такие искренние ухаживания, привыкнуть к ним — и как потом снова возвращаться к холодной отчужденности? «Это все чувство вины, — напомнил себе Холмс. — Он пытается загладить ущерб, который, по его мнению, мне причинил. Я должен объяснить ему…»

«И, вероятно, убить его, толкнув в очередной виток депрессии? — Собственные страхи почему-то отозвались в мозгу голосом Шерлока. — Лестрейд отравлен и все ещё в серьёзной опасности!»

Днём Майкрофту удалось отвлечься и успокоиться, но едва он вернулся домой и устроился в своём кабинете, намереваясь поработать с документами, раздался осторожный стук, и в дверь просочился Грегори — со смущенной улыбкой на лице.

— Вы чего-то хотели? — устало поинтересовался Холмс.

— Да я просто… Меня Шерлок до работы не допускает, говорит, что все ещё рискованно. Сегодня опять взял кровь на анализ — и велел сидеть дома.

— Если он так говорит, то ему можно верить, — серьезно заметил Майкрофт. — Вам следует выждать несколько дней.

— Ну, я пока с показаниями свидетелей разбираюсь, чтоб совсем уж не бездельничать. — Грег потряс пачкой распечаток, которые сжимал в руке. — Только… можно я тут с тобой посижу?

Майкрофт закатил глаза и с трудом подавил обреченный вздох. Вот что с ним делать?

— Можете расположиться на диване, — сказал он. — Только не шумите, мне нужно сосредоточиться.

Лестрейд кивнул и занял указанное место. Примерно час они работали молча — каждый со своими бумагами. Пока Холмс, забывшись, не потёр озябшие руки, чтобы разогнать кровь и заставить их согреться.

Этот жест был почти автоматическим. Майкрофт постоянно мёрз — даже летом, когда большинство людей облачались в футболки и шорты, он в глубине души радовался, что дресс-код его офиса не допускает подобных безобразий, и можно все время ходить в наглухо застегнутых «тройках». Все вокруг страдали от жары, а он с трудом удерживался от желания закутаться в пиджак поплотнее или даже приказать принести в свой кабинет обогреватель.

Врач когда-то сказал, что во всем виноваты проблемы с кровообращением. Которые, очевидно, были их семейной бедой: Шерлок тоже редко расставался со своим любимым пальто, утверждая, что оно — деталь имиджа, и потому он намерен ходить в нем в любую погоду.

Тем не менее, Майкрофт стеснялся этой особенности своего организма: если другим не холодно, то с какой стати он будет строить из себя тепличное растение? Потому вечерами в своём кабинете молча страдал, чувствуя, как заледеневшие пальцы с трудом гнутся, а тело пробирает дрожь, несмотря на защиту уютного твида.

Он так сосредоточился на проекте торгового договора с Китаем, что даже не заметил, как Лестрейд поднялся со своего места и тенью выскользнул из кабинета. Через несколько минут вернулся, притащив с собой плед и корзинку с дровами. Майкрофт вернулся из мира цифр и юридического крючкотворства лишь в тот момент, когда почувствовал, что его плечи укутывают тёплым флисом. И удивленно посмотрел на бывшего инспектора, который уже опустился на корточки перед вычищенным на лето камином и принялся наполнять его дровами, явно собираясь разжечь огонь.

— Грегори, на улице плюс двадцать, — недовольно напомнил Холмс, глядя, как тот возится с растопкой. — К чему камин в это время года?

— Уютнее будет. — Лестрейд снова смущённо улыбнулся. — Ну… огонь же сам по себе хорош, не только ради тепла.

Однако пледа в задорную шотландскую клетку, который покрывал плечи Майкрофта, такой аргумент никак не оправдывал.

— Я не думаю… — недовольным голосом начал он, но Грег его перебил.

— Ну что ты, — мягко проговорил он. — Разве это преступление — мёрзнуть? Или обязательно мучить себя только потому, что у других лучше терморегуляция? Я могу по морозу в одной рубашке бегать и начинаю чувствовать холод только тогда, когда кожа инеем покрывается. Но не все же такие!

— Я не мёрзну!

— Шерлок тоже всегда так говорит, — усмехнулся Грег. — А сам синеет и дрожит, стоит на улице чуть похолодать. Сколько раз я его после пары часов на месте преступления чаем отпаивал, ты бы знал! Кстати, хочешь горячего чая?

— Зачем вы это делаете, Лестрейд?

— А что такого? — искренне удивился тот. — Ты собрался полночи тут просидеть, так хотя бы пусть тебе будет комфортно. И работа пойдёт продуктивнее.

***

За неделю, которую Грегори провёл «на больничном», подобные мелкие знаки внимания стали для Майкрофта привычными. Он уже не удивлялся, находя перед сном на своей постели второе одеяло — хотя каждое утро лично убирал его в шкаф, а на тумбочке — книгу, которую собирался почитать на ночь, но забыл в библиотеке. Как и тому, что стоило ему подумать, как чудесно было бы выпить чаю, — и чашка свежезаваренного напитка оказывалась на его столе. Обязательно любимый сорт Майкрофта: и откуда знает только! Прислугу что ли допрашивал?

— Откуда вы узнали? — спросил он как-то, когда Грегори в очередной раз притащил чай, а заодно и блюдце с печеньем: весьма кстати, поскольку Майкрофт как раз начинал чувствовать голод. — Я настолько предсказуемый?

— Годы общения с твоим братом, — загадочно улыбнувшись ответил Лестрейд. — Он все время твердил, что я смотрю — но не наблюдаю. Пришлось научиться.

Майкрофта слегка пугало то, насколько быстро эта забота стала частью его жизни. Он всегда был самодостаточным, а теперь каждый вечер с нетерпением ждал момента, когда Грег придёт в его кабинет, растопит камин и устроится на диване со своими бумагами. И Холмс невольно думал, что в отсутствие этого удивительного мужчины даже огонь не способен согреть по-настоящему.

Наконец Шерлок, взяв очередной анализ крови, сообщил, что не обнаружил никаких следов отравы. Лестрейд вернулся в агентство, и Майкрофт уже решил было, что испытание закончено. Но не тут-то было: несмотря на все попытки урезонить, на холодный тон и прямые заявления Холмса, что Лестрейд должен прекратить заниматься тем, что не входит в его обязанности, тот лишь пожимал плечами и заявлял, что ему не трудно. И у Майкрофта с каждым днём оставалось все меньше сил и желания сопротивляться.

***

— Я сожалею, мэм, мистер Холмс не занимается подобными делами! — в десятый раз повторила Эдна. Но взвинченная и какая-то растрепанная посетительница даже не думала успокаиваться.

— Он должен! Моему мальчику всего пятнадцать! Эта бессовестная шлюха его соблазнила, а теперь обвиняет в изнасиловании — и полиция ей верит. Шерлок Холмс просто обязан добыть доказательства, что мой Эдвин — жертва!

— Простите, миссис Кэрри, но у полиции есть все основания для ареста вашего сына, — устало проговорил Грег, только что закончивший долгий телефонный разговор Салли. История была такой мерзкой, что хотелось немедленно вымыться. Тридцатипятилетняя Лайла Стоунз вчера пришла в участок и подала заявление об изнасиловании. Медэкспертиза подтвердила ее слова: следы насильственных сексуальных действий были налицо. Причём, участие в этом отвратительном деянии принимало несколько мужчин.

На допросе Лайла поведала остальную часть истории. Три месяца назад она овдовела: мужа придавило упавшей балкой на стройке, где он работал. А убитая горем жена начала крепко выпивать. Пару дней назад к ней явились парни из бригады погибшего супруга, предложили помянуть… и больше женщина ничего не помнила. Очнулась наутро в собственной постели — голая и растерзанная. В крови обнаружились следы сильного наркотика. Классическая картина — женщину опоили и бесчувственную отымели всей компанией. И не только традиционным способом — эксперты нашли следы спермы и микрораразрывы и во влагалище, и в анусе пострадавшей.

Насильников, разумеется, тут же арестовали. Вот только один из них оказался старшеклассником, устроившимся подработать в бригаду на лето. И его мать подала встречный иск против жертвы — за совращение несовершеннолетнего.

— Какие у них могут быть основания?! — взвилась мамаша, едва не кидаясь на Грега с кулаками. — Эдвин ещё ребёнок! Та пьянчужка соблазнила его — и должна за это ответить!

— Ага, соблазнила, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Лёжа в отключке после наркоты, которую дружки вашего сына подмешали ей в выпивку.

— Да вы…

Миссис Кэрри вдруг замерла, дикими глазами уставившись на Грега, а потом завизжала, как будто ее саму насиловали:

— Убийца!!! Ты сам — преступник, и ещё будешь решать, виновен мой мальчик или нет!

Лестрейд замер, понимая, что худший кошмар только что стал реальностью: одна из посетительниц его все-таки узнала.

— Что здесь происходит? — Из своего кабинета появился очень недовольный Шерлок. — Мисс Уильямс, разве я не сказал, что не возьму это дело? Проводите миссис Кэрри.

— Вы должны вызвать полицию! — продолжала надрываться совершенно озверевшая тетка. — По вашей конторе расхаживает убийца! Я его помню, он прикончил того парня, аристократа… Вейдера, или как его там.

— Вейна, — холодно подсказал Шерлок. — Вы совершенно правы. И если у вас всё, то я вас больше не задерживаю.

С этими словами он чуть ли не выпихнул посетительницу за дверь. Та ещё долго орала на всю улицу, повторяя, что всем расскажет, и в это отвратительное агентство не придёт ни один порядочный человек, раз здесь работает «этот душегуб».

Грег прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что комната вращается вокруг него. Он понимал, что обалдевшая от такой новости Эдна пялится на него — и не мог заставить себя встретить ее взгляд.

— Надо позвонить Майкрофту, — деловым тоном заметил Шерлок. — Пусть пришлёт за тобой шофёра, и побыстрее. Вопли этой истерички могут… стать проблемой. Особенно если она найдёт десяток единомышленников, и они вломятся сюда, чтобы устроить суд Линча.

— Я не собираюсь прятаться, — твёрдо проговорил Лестрейд. — Никаких законов мы не нарушили. Твой брат вправе распорядиться своей Вещью так, как сочтёт нужным. А он счёл, что я должен работать с тобой.

— Мистер Грэм, я не понимаю… — наконец подала голос Эдна. — О чем вы вообще говорите?

— Меня зовут не Грэм, — с горькой улыбкой сообщил Грег. — Я не возражал, когда вы так обращались ко мне, потому что у меня вообще нет права на какое-либо имя. Я — Вещь.

Сообщив это, он расстегнул ворот рубашки, открывая рабский ошейник. Эдна ахнула и прижала ладонь ко рту.

— Спрячь, — раздраженно велел Шерлок. — Насколько я слышал, Майкрофт не велел тебе выставлять его напоказ.

— Что теперь от этого изменится?

— Вы кого-то убили? — Голос Эдны дрожал.

— Мерзавца, — ответил за Лестрейда Шерлок. — Неудачно ударил его в челюсть, а тот упал и пробил себе череп. Туда ему и дорога! А что до вас, мисс Уильямс, то если желаете получить расчёт, я не буду против этого возражать.

— Я этого не сказала, — тихо проговорила она. — Просто…

— Все нормально, мисс Уильямс, — успокоил ее Грег. — Я понимаю.

— Раньше вы называли меня по имени, мистер Грэм. — Эдна вдруг всхлипнула. — Я уже полгода работаю здесь, и вы никогда… Спроси меня кто сегодня утром, я под присягой поклялась бы, что вы неспособны убить кого-то.

— Он и не способен, — раздался от дверей очень холодный голос Майкрофта. Лестрейд резко повернулся и испытал неимоверное облегчение. Раз старший Холмс узнал обо всем так быстро, значит, ситуация так или иначе уладится. У него же всегда все под контролем!

— Застегните воротник, Грегори, — бесстрастно попросил он.

— Мистер Холмс, мне жаль, что…

— Не извиняйтесь, вашей вины в случившемся нет. Я все время держал в голове вероятность того, что вас все-таки кто-нибудь узнает.

— И что теперь делать? — спросил Грег. — Ну, для репутации агентства ведь это очень плохо.

— Я уже говорил вам, Лестрейд, — устало напомнил Майкрофт, — что вполне способен поставить на место любого, кто усомнится в моем праве поступать так, как я сочту нужным. Тебе, братец, я рекомендую сегодня закрыть офис пораньше. Принеси мне браслет — Грегори поедет со мной. А от вас, мисс Уильямс, не позже завтрашнего утра я жду сообщения, следует ли мне подыскивать замену.

— Я остаюсь, — слегка дрожащим голосом проговорила она.

— Подумайте хорошенько. — Холмс испытующе посмотрел ей в глаза. — Я могу сохранить за вами это место только в одном случае: если вы пообещаете, что продолжите относиться к мистеру Лестрейду с тем же уважением, которое демонстрировали ему до сих пор. В противном случае, вам лучше уйти.

— Я остаюсь, — повторила Эдна уже гораздо тверже.

В этот момент вернулся Шерлок и вручил брату копию браслета, извлеченного из сейфа.

— Вы готовы, Грегори? — спросил Майкрофт, с демонстративной осторожностью убирая бесполезную безделушку в карман.

— Только захвачу бумаги, чтобы поработать дома.

— В таком случае, жду вас в машине.

— Значит, на самом деле вас зовут Грегори? — спросила Эдна, когда Лестрейд появился из своего кабинета с папкой в руках. Грег едва удержался от гримасы: несмотря на жесткое условие, поставленное Майкрофтом, и своё твёрдое намерение остаться, она, тем не менее, не решалась посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Звали до приговора, — сдержанно сообщил он. — Грегори Лестрейд, старший детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. Но теперь у меня нет ни имени, ни должности. Я — Вещь мистера Холмса.

— Он обращается с вами не как с Вещью, — заметила она. И со странными нотками в голосе добавила: — Мне даже показалось… он защищает вас.

— Мистер Холмс просто хороший человек, — сказал Грег. Но от мысли о том, что Майкрофт бросил все дела и примчался разбираться с его проблемой, в груди возникло очень тёплое чувство.

***

Младший Холмс, склонившись над приоткрытой дверцей машины, что-го говорил брату. Увидев Лестрейда, он посторонился, пропуская его в салон.

— Шерлок считает, что мисс Уильямс надо уволить, — проинформировал Майкрофт, когда они отъехали от офиса.

— Почему?

На самом деле, это был лишний вопрос. Несмотря на слова младшего Холмса, на строгое предупреждение старшего и собственное твёрдое решение остаться, Эдна не поверила, что убийство, совершенное Грегом, было непредумышленным. И раз уж даже Лестрейд это заметил, то от Шерлока и подавно не укрылось.

— Ее присутствие может стать… неудобным для вас, — спокойно пояснил Майкрофт.

— Без помощника мы все равно работать не сможем. — Грег подавил вздох и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. — И кто бы ни пришёл на ее место, рано или поздно ситуация повторится. Потому прошу тебя: оставь все как есть. Я… попробую сам уладить ситуацию. Попрошу Салли принести мне протоколы вскрытия Синтии Хокс, расскажу Эдне, как все было. Она разумная женщина, и должна понять…

— Пока она останется, — сухо резюмировал Холмс. — Но хочу, чтобы вы были в курсе, Грегори: я велел брату немедленно избавиться от неё, если он заметит хоть малейшую неприязнь в ваш адрес.

Лестрейд уныло кивнул, понимая, что спорить бесполезно, и уставился в окно. Всплеск адреналина, помогавший ему держаться в офисе, сейчас улёгся, и чувствовал он себя довольно паршиво. Неожиданно Майкрофт накрыл его руку своей и очень мягко проговорил:

— Я не допущу, чтобы кто-то относился в вам хуже, чем вы того заслуживаете. В этом можете мне верить.

Грег даже не понял, каким образом слишком долго сдерживаемые эмоции взяли над ним верх. Но в следующее мгновение он уже обнимал его, дрожа всем телом и пряча лицо в ткани дорогого пиджака.

— Наверное, я все же не совсем пропащий, раз судьба послала мне тебя, — срывающиеся голосом пробормотал он. — Когда меня осудили… я думал, что все кончено. И молился только, чтобы человек, который меня купит, не был моральным уродом, вроде Вейна. Но ты — лучший из всех, кто мог бы…

Он судорожно втянул ртом воздух и исправился:

— Нет, не так. Ты просто лучший. Из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал.

Лестрейд не видел выражения лица Майкрофта в этот момент. А тот сидел, замерев и закрыв глаза, не решаясь ни отстранить его, ни обнять в ответ.

**Глава 22**

В тот вечер напряжение, повисшее в кабинете Холмса, можно было буквально пощупать. Грег переживал из-за случившегося и стыдился, что допустил истерику в машине по дороге домой. Майкрофт обдумывал его слова, пытаясь убедить себя, что в них не было ничего, кроме благодарности.

Наконец, он устал смотреть, как поникший и съёжившийся Лестрейд битый час бездумно смотрит в одну и ту же страницу с показаниями свидетелей — явно предаваясь невесёлым мыслям и не понимая ни слова из того, что пытается читать, и не выдержал.

— Грегори, для меня очевидно, что мисс Уильямс нравится вам не только как отличный профессионал, но изводя себя мыслями о том, чего ещё не случилось, вы ничего не исправите. Она или примет правду о вас — или нет. Ни от одного из нас это не зависит.

— Что? — Грег с трудом сфокусировал на нем взгляд, выныривая из своих внутренних терзаний. — Да я о ней даже и не... Погоди! С чего ты решил, что она мне нравится?

— Вы сами дали мне это понять несколько месяцев назад.

— А, вот оно что... — Лестрейд грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Что же, при других обстоятельствах я, может, и позволил бы себе смотреть на неё... не только, как на грамотного секретаря. Но я ведь сразу понимал, что других обстоятельств у меня нет — и ещё много лет не будет. Так что отношение Эдны — последнее, что меня сейчас беспокоит.

— И что же, в таком случае?

— Сама ситуация, — сознался Грег. — Ты очень много сделал для того, чтобы помочь мне жить нормальной жизнью. А теперь все снова рухнуло. Да ещё и... А вдруг та тетка поднимет волну, обратится в прессу? И слухи обо мне, работающем в детективном агентстве, дойдут, например, до барона Хеймана... У тебя ведь будут проблемы! Думаешь, он ничего не предпримет, узнав, что ты ко мне относишься так мягко?

— На этот счёт можете не переживать, — спокойно заверил его Майкрофт. — Никакой волны не будет. Может, я и не сумел помешать Хейману наградить вас ошейником, но уж погасить скандал любого рода до того, как он начался, мне вполне по силам.

— Но газеты...

— Подойдите сюда. — Майкрофт поманил его к себе. — И взгляните.

Лестрейд приблизился и, слегка прищурившись, всмотрелся в монитор лэптопа, который Майкрофт развернул в его сторону.

На экране была раскрыта картинка с первой полосой одной из наиболее ненавидимых полицией желтых газетёнок, которая, тем не менее, была весьма популярна у обывателей. Эти охотники за сенсациями вечно публиковали домыслы о текущих расследованиях, при этом показывая Скотланд-Ярд в самом отвратительном свете. Подогревали истерию среди толпы, делая и без того сложную полицейскую работу совсем невыносимой.

«Шерлок Холмс работает с осуждённым убийцей!» — прочитал он заголовок на полстраницы. А под ним, шрифтом поменьше: «Откровения свидетельницы».

— Но это же катастрофа, — убитым голосом проговорил Грег. — Я понимаю, что в твоих кругах такой бумажный мусор не читают, но думаешь, более солидные издания не ухватятся за подобную горячую новость?

— Нет, — бесстрастно сообщил Майкрофт. — Потому что эта статья не выйдет. Говорю же, у меня хватает власти контролировать желтую прессу. В данный момент редактор этого издания, за которым, кстати, мои службы давно наблюдают, читает подробный перечень нарушений, которые его бульварный листок позволил себе за последние полгода. Список длинный, в нем фигурируют жалобы от различных людей на клевету, оскорбление чести и достоинства, причинение финансового и морального ущерба. У него есть выбор: столкнуться с тем, что все эти иски будут рассмотрены и удовлетворены одновременно — и тогда он потеряет не только свою газетенку, но и свободу. Или забыть про статью, которую он готовил к печати на завтра.

— Шантаж? — Грег нахмурился. — А если он опубликует твоё письмо и обвинит тебя в попрании свободы слова?

— Никакого шантажа, что вы, — недобро усмехнулся Холмс. — Антея — мастер ведения подобных переговоров. Редактору сообщат, что он нарушает тайну моей частной жизни. Что я имею право поступать со своим имуществом как пожелаю, в том числе передать его брату, и это никого не касается. Так что с моей стороны никаких противоправных действий совершено не было, и **,** если он попытается убедить общественность в обратном **,** — я обрушу на него всю силу своего возмущения. Другие иски способны причинить ему серьезные неприятности, но в сочетании с моим — он будет просто уничтожен.

Едва он проговорил это, его телефон издал сигнал входящего сообщения. Майкрофт прочитал и улыбнулся Грегу.

— Вот и все. Ни эта — ни любая другая газета не будет связываться с миссис Кэрри. Наверное, она сумеет впечатлить своим рассказом пару-тройку знакомых, но больше ее никто не всерьёз не примет. И потом, ей скоро станет не до вас. Ее сын будет осуждён за изнасилование, и я лично прослежу, чтобы этот юноша не получил послаблений в приговоре по причине нежного возраста.

— Он заслужил, — хмуро подтвердил Лестрейд.

— И ответит за это. — Холмс снова улыбнулся. — А вам нужно успокоиться.

«Я не допущу, чтобы кто-то относился в вам хуже, чем вы того заслуживаете», — вспомнил Грег. И его захлестнуло чувство горячей благодарности.

***

Наутро они открыли контору как обычно, но Лестрейд не мог избавиться от мысли, что как прежде уже ничего не будет. Эдна была безупречно вежлива, но так откровенно сторонилась его, что Грег невольно думал: а может Шерлок был прав, и следовало отпустить её с миром? Хотя бы для того, чтобы не чувствовать этого постоянного напряжения, которое висело в воздухе и, казалось, делало его вязким и тяжелым. Работать в такой обстановке было довольно трудно.

Грег хотел было поговорить с ней, рассказать историю от начала и до конца, как когда-то рассказал ее Тесс, но Эдна пресекла попытку на корню, заявив, что её это не касается: мистер Холмс дал ей работу, и она не вправе обсуждать его решения насчет того, кому место в агентстве, а кому нет.

Лестрейд просто стискивал зубы — и делал своё дело, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как она напрягается в его присутствии, как бросает настороженные взгляды, когда думает, что ни Грег, ни Шерлок этого не видят. Убеждая себя, что с самого начала знал — ошейник сделает его изгоем. Повезло еще, что Холмсам на него плевать: один в принципе не придаёт значения условностям и ему безразлично, что думают окружающие, а второй... второй за видимостью различает суть. Ведь даже ребята из отдела... конечно, они рады, что с бывшим боссом всё в порядке, но не меньше их радует тот факт, что с Грегом не приходится общаться в открытую.

В остальном всё было вполне спокойно: поток клиентов не уменьшился, никакого скандала действительно не случилось. Через пару недель Лестрейд перестал вздрагивать каждый раз, когда открывалась дверь их конторы, а по истечении двух месяцев и вовсе забыл о миссис Кэрри и ее истерике.

***

— Прости, _что_ я должен сделать? — Шерлок, уже пару минут говоривший с кем-то по телефону вдруг повысил голос, в котором прозвучало откровенное изумление. — Так, понятно. И ты уверен, что это сработает?

Он внимательно выслушал телефонного собеседника, все больше хмурясь, и мрачно поинтересовался:

— Одного не пойму: ты-то что выиграешь от этого?

Ему что-то ответили, и он закатил глаза. После чего сдержанно попрощался и прервал вызов.

Грег, как раз забежавший посоветоваться по делу о подлоге, которое вёл, стоял в дверях и с лёгкой тревогой изучал весьма сложносочинённое выражение на лице Шерлока, появившееся после таинственного разговора.

— Что-нибудь случилось? — напряжённо поинтересовался он.

— Случилось?

Шерлока, казалось, этот вопрос вытянул откуда-то из глубин его таинственных Чертогов. Во всяком случае, он посмотрел на Лестрейда так, словно до этой минуты не замечал его присутствия в своём кабинете.

— Случилось? — повторил он уже совершенно другим тоном, спокойным и бесстрастным. — Нет, ничего такого. Во всяком случае, ничего, что могло бы причинить вред.

— И все же?

— Барон Хейман скончался вчера вечером в своём поместье, — равнодушно сообщил он. — Твоим тревогам пришёл конец. Человека, желавшего тебя уничтожить, больше нет. Можешь радоваться.

Грег слегка рассердился от такой постановки вопроса. Да, старый аристократ сделал все возможное, чтобы невольного убийцу его наследника осудили, но против него самого Лестрейд ничего не имел. И радоваться его смерти...

— Вообще-то Майкрофт говорил, что он не был плохим, — сухо заметил Грег. — Снобом, конечно, помешанном на величии собственного рода... но ведь это не преступление.

— Как бы то ни было, можешь о нем забыть.

— Тебе брат звонил? — осторожно спросил Лестрейд, вспомнив часть случайно подслушанного разговора. — Поручил что-то сделать?

— Ничего, что тебя касалось бы, — отрезал Шерлок. — Это наши с Майкрофтом дела.

Проговорив это, он поднялся и двинулся к выходу из офиса, на ходу проинформировав Эдну, что его не будет до конца дня. Грег вздохнул и отправился к себе. Изо всех сил борясь с дурными предчувствиями, которые осели тяжестью где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Не зря же Шерлок был таким мрачным, когда слушал брата. Что-то определенно происходит. Вероятно, его жизнь снова вот-вот перевернётся с ног на голову, а он может лишь сидеть и ждать.

Вечером он завёл разговор о бароне Хеймане с Майкрофтом, надеясь, что хоть тот расскажет что-нибудь. Но Холмс, напряженный и собранный больше, чем обычно, только сухо подтвердил факт: старый лорд умер, титул и всё состояние, за неимением прямых наследников, перейдёт к родне по линии его давно покойной жены. Которые до смерти рады свалившейся на них удаче, и потому не станут вспоминать о Греге. Разве затем, чтобы поблагодарить. Ведь как ни крути, именно он стал причиной их обогащения.

— В твоих устах это звучит отвратительно, — мрачно сообщил Грег. — Я не жалею о смерти Вейна или о том, что огромное состояние барона не стало подспорьем в его грязных делах. Но благодарить меня за его смерть...

— Тогда, если вас не затруднит, не позволите ли мне вернуться к делам? — ещё более холодно проговорил Майкрофт и демонстративно сосредоточился на экране своего лэптопа. Словно подчеркивая, что не желает разговаривать с Грегом ни на эту — и ни на какую другую тему.

Весь следующий месяц оба Холмса вели себя странно. Младший постоянно где-то пропадал, и на все вопросы отвечал только, что выполняет поручение брата и вообще — у Лестрейда хватает своих дел, нечего лезть в его. Старший ссылался на обилие работы и, по большей части, пресекал любые попытки общения. Не поверить, что Майкрофт и правда чертовски занят, было сложно: он мало спал и постоянно выглядел уставшим.

А Грег тревожился все больше, не в силах прогнать мысль, что все это как-то связано с ним. Может быть, барон решил напоследок отомстить, например, добавив в завещание пункт, что наследники получат титул и имущество только при условии, что каким-нибудь способом накажут убийцу его последнего прямого родича. Кто знает, на что эти аристократы готовы пойти ради огромного наследства!

Впрочем, тревоги довольно быстро отступили перед обилием дел: большинство расследований агентства в отсутствии Шерлока приходилось вести именно Лестрейду. И он сказал себе: в итоге будет то, что будет. В конце концов, Майкрофт уже не раз доказывал, что не собирается оставлять Грега без защиты, какие бы силы на него ни ополчились. А раз так, то о чём ему переживать?

Правда, было бы неплохо, если бы он рассказал всё как есть — что бы там ни было. Неизвестность всегда хуже, чем любая, даже самая серьёзная проблема. А что проблема имеется, не было никаких сомнений. Грег достаточно хорошо изучил обоих Холмсов, и их необычное поведение нельзя было объяснить ничем другим.

Правда открылась ему неожиданно, когда однажды утром, появившись в офисе в сопровождении шофёра Майкрофта, он увидел, что его дожидается какой-то мужчина. Кожаный портфель, офисный костюм скучного серого цвета, тонкие очки на носу и залысины — все это за милю выдавало в нем представителя юридической братии.

— Мистер Лестрейд? — Он поднялся, протягивая руку мгновенно нахмурившемуся Грегу. — Моя фамилия Пейдж, я старший партнёр юридической компании «Пейдж и Такер».

«Крючкотвор, точно, — хмуро подумал Грег. — Я угадал. Но почему он обращается ко мне по фамилии? Если пришёл разыскивать меня здесь, то должен знать, что права называться Лестрейдом меня лишили».

— Чем могу служить? — вежливо осведомился Грег.

— Мы можем поговорить без свидетелей? — Пейдж покосился на Уильямс, которая старательно делала вид, что перебирает бумаги, но при этом опредёленно прислушивалась к разговору.

— Если вам будет угодно, — Лестрейд сделал приглашающий жест в сторону своего кабинета. Следовало, наверное, предложить посетителю напитки, но для этого нужно было обратиться к Эдне. А Грег в последнее время старался делать это как можно реже. Впрочем, вряд ли этот Пейдж явился сюда для лёгкой беседы за чашечкой кофе, уж слишком серьёзным он выглядел. Смертельно серьёзным, так что у Грега даже нехорошо засосало под ложечкой.

Когда они устроились в кабинете и Лестрейд запер дверь, юрист прочистил горло и торжественно произнёс:

— Возможно, вы осведомлены о нашей фирме: мы с мистером Такером считаемся лучшими в стране специалистами по делам, связанным с насильственными преступлениями.

Грег поморщился. Чёрт, а ведь имя этого хлыща ему и вправду знакомо. Слышал в суде — и не раз. Про него говорили, что он не проиграл ни одного дела.

— Допустим, — сдержанно проговорил он. — Но я пока не понимаю, что привело вас ко мне.

— Мистер Холмс нанял нас с компаньоном, чтобы представлять ваши интересы в суде, — заявил Пейдж. — И сейчас я хотел бы обсудить с вами линию защиты.

— В суде?! — Грег вытаращился на него, как на ненормального. — Вообще-то, с этим вы опоздали на целый год. Мне уже вынесли обвинительный приговор.

С этими словами он расстегнул воротник рубашки. Но Пейдж, вопреки его ожиданиям, совершенно не смутился. Напротив, он широко улыбнулся.

Лестрейд едва удержался от брезгливой гримасы. Любой нормальный человек обязан реагировать как-то иначе: отшатнуться, отвести взгляд. А этот... радуется? Майкрофт не замечает ошейника потому, что видит дальше других, Шерлок — потому что ему пофиг. А Пейдж... потому что ему платят! До Грега ему дела нет, а вот до денег Майкрофта — очень даже. «Проститутки не будут обращать внимания на ваш ошейник. Строго говоря, за определенную сумму они его даже вовсе не заметят», — вспомнил он и ему стало ещё противнее.

— Несправедливый приговор, насколько я могу судить! — радостным голосом прервал его невесёлые мысли адвокат. — И я смогу это доказать. Все обвинения с вас будут сняты.

— Ну как это несправедливый, — вздохнул Лестрейд. — Человек умер от моей руки. Непредумышленное убийство все-таки остаётся убийством. Как бывший полицейский я слишком хорошо это знаю.

— Вот именно, вы были полицейским! — Пейдж почему-то ещё больше обрадовался. — А ваша так называемая жертва — преступником. Роджера Вейна следовало судить за убийство молодой женщины, Синтии Хокс.

— Синтия была его Вещью, — напомнил Грег. — Он купил её и был вправе делать с ней всё, что заблагорассудится.

Ему самому стало тошно от того, как это прозвучало. Но с юристами можно говорить только языком закона, а закон, в данном случае, был полностью на стороне Вейна.

— Осуждена несправедливо, как и вы, — возразил Пейдж. — В её деле вскрылись новые обстоятельства, которые способны существенно повлиять и на ваш случай. Мистер Холмс, вводя меня в курс дела, сообщил, что его брат добыл доказательства невиновности мисс Хокс. Она будет оправдана...

— Посмертно? — перебил его Грег. — Какое утешение для неё и её семьи.

— Вы правы, случай очень прискорбный. — Лицо адвоката приняло приличествующее случаю печальное выражение. — Но оправдание этой девушки автоматически делает Рождера Вейна преступником, а вас...

— Какая ерунда! — всплеснул руками Лестрейд. — На момент своей смерти Синтия была Вещью. И оставалась ею также на момент смерти Вейна и суда надо мной. И даже если сейчас её дело будет пересмотрено, я не вижу, каким образом это что-то изменит для меня. Закон обратной силы не имеет.

— А для этого у вас есть я. — Пейдж важно надул щеки и сделался похожим на тощего индюка-переростка. — Конечно, вы правы, с юридической точки зрения в вашем деле ничего не меняется. Но вот общественное мнение... Если мы покажем присяжным и публике истинное лицо человека, которого вы якобы убили...

— Без «якобы», — поправил Грег. — Я его убил.

— Хорошо, пусть так, — покладисто согласился Пейдж. — Убили непредумышленно. И разве это сравнится с преступлениями самого Вейна? С его садизмом, издевательствами над несчастной молодой девушкой? Пусть все узнают об этом. И я обещаю вам, как пообещал и мистеру Холмсу: ваш приговор будет пересмотрен.

«Всем следовало узнать сразу, но барон Хейман не допустил огласки, — мрачно подумал Грег. — А теперь барона нет, и они туж же приготовились извлечь наружу всё грязное бельё, которое он так тщательно скрывал. Старик, надо полагать, в гробу переворачивается».

— Но с какой стати мое дело вдруг решат пересмотреть?

— Решение уже принято. — Пейдж снова сделался радостным, словно этот факт его каким-то образом осчастливил. — Мистер Холмс подал прошение ещё месяц назад, заявив, что в отношении вас допущена несправедливость. И тогда же обратился в «Пейдж и Такер», чтобы мы помогли ему подготовить процесс наилучшим образом.

— А мне даже не сказал, — с искренней обидой проговорил Лестрейд.

— Мистер Холмс специально предупредил нас, что следует держать от вас всё в секрете до тех пор, пока мы не будем уверены, что пересмотр дела действительно состоится и что мы можем его выиграть.

— Не хотел заранее обнадеживать? — фыркнул Грег. На душе почему-то, несмотря на оптимистичный настрой Пейджа, было мерзко.

— Возможно, — согласился тот. — Но в любом случае, теперь нам ничто не помещает. Повторный суд над вами состоится через три дня. И у нас осталось не так много времени, чтобы обсудить линию защиты.

***

Вернувшись вечером домой, Грег узнал от Тесс, что мистер Холмс звонил сразу после обеда и велел не ждать его в ближайшие два дня. От этого стало ещё более хреново: надо же, даже поговорить не хочет. Как всегда: решил облагодетельствовать — и при этом даже не спросил мнения Грега, что он сам-то об этом думает?

«Я когда-то говорил ему, что даже если бы он мог противостоять Хейману и повлиять на ход моего процесса, мне бы этого не хотелось. Как будто я чем-то лучше других, вроде той же Синтии, кого осудили несправедливо, но у них, в отличие от меня, не нашлось влиятельных знакомых».

И вот теперь Майкрофт затеял этот повторный суд. Очевидно, приняв решение в ту же минуту, когда узнал о смерти старого лорда. Наконец понятно, отчего Шерлок весь последний месяц строил из себя Мистера Загадочность. И только ли перестраховкой объясняется скрытность Майкрофта? Или он боялся, что Лестрейд возмутится и помешает его планам?

«Я не совсем дурак и конечно же хотел бы получить свободу, — раздраженно думал Грег. — Но с его стороны... это выглядит уже не как забота о моих интересах, а как желание... избавиться от меня».

На другой день Пейдж снова явился прямо с утра. Шерлок забежал на несколько минут, о чем-то переговорил с ним, после чего сообщил Уильямс, что она на сегодня свободна, закрыл агентство — и снова исчез на весь день, оставив Лестрейда наедине с адвокатом. Грег чувствовал себя измученным после бессонной ночи, во время которой бесконечно изводил себя невесёлыми мыслями, и его охватило какое-то тупое безразличие. Ещё несколько месяцев назад он с восторгом ухватился бы за шанс оправдаться, очистить своё имя и снова стать свободным человеком, а сейчас почему-то было всё равно.

Он без особого интереса слушал объяснения, как будет проходить процесс и как ему следует себя вести, кивал, практически не прерывая, чтобы вставить замечание. Пусть будет то, что будет. Все равно Майкрофт решил всё за него.

Вечером накануне суда он нашёл в своей спальне на кровати костюм: с виду довольно скромный, хотя и явно пошитый на заказ. Ясно, Холмс хочет, чтобы он выглядел прилично, но при этом не слишком роскошно, дабы не вызвать негативных эмоций у публики. К костюму прилагалась рубашка обычного покроя — за прошедший год он уже отвык от таких. А вот галстук отсутствовал, что лучше всяких слов говорило: на этот раз ему придётся оставить ошейник на виду.

Это было правильно. Майкрофт и так все последние месяцы оберегал гордость Грега, настаивая, чтобы он не демонстрировал на людях свой рабский статус. Но на суде скрывать ошейник было бы совершенно неуместно.

— Холмс не принимает неверных решений, — пробормотал Лестрейд, убирая вещи в шкаф. — На то он и Холмс.

— Совершенно верно. — В приоткрытую дверь его комнаты заглянула улыбающаяся Тесс. — Грег, это ведь правда? Твоё дело будет пересмотрено — и тебя оправдают?

— А кто тебе сказал?

— Мистер Холмс попросил всю прислугу присутствовать завтра на процессе. — Она зашла внутрь и с чувством обняла его. — Это же чудесно! Ты не заслужил такого приговора. Теперь, когда хорошо тебя узнала, я готова и сама сказать судье об этом! Ты славный человек, добрый, честный.

— Спасибо. — Грег грустно улыбнулся. — А что Май... в смысле, мистер Холмс? Он дома?

— Да, но просил его не беспокоить. Заперся в своём кабинете.

Она покачала головой и добавила:

— Совсем не отдыхает в последнее время.

«Из-за меня! — От этой мысли у Грега засосало под ложечкой. — На нём и так вся страна, и он ещё находит время на мои дела. А я, скотина неблагодарная, дуюсь, что Майкрофт, видите ли, моего мнения не спросил. Вот придурок! Он хочет вернуть мне нормальную жизнь, о чем тут спрашивать?»

Но на душе все равно было тоскливо. Тесс, впрочем, истолковала расстроенное выражение его лица совершенно неверно.

— Выше нос, Грег, — весело проговорила она. — Все будет хорошо! Если уж мистер Холмс взялся за это дело, то тебя точно оправдают. Вернёшься в полицию, снова будешь ловить преступников и жить как раньше.

«Как раньше... без Майкрофта. А я уж начал думать, что...»

— Он, кстати, велел тебе передать, что завтра в восемь ты должен быть готов. Встретит тебя в холле и сам отвезёт в Олд Бейли.

**Глава 23**

— Плохо спали? — Майкрофт, как всегда одетый с иголочки и идеально выбритый, посмотрел на Грега и покачал головой.

— Не очень хорошо, — сознался тот.

Хотя вернее было бы сказать: вообще не спал. Грег, одолеваемый тяжелыми мыслями, проворочался в постели до рассвета, а потом поднялся и отправился в душ. Сбрил бороду, радуясь, что на улице не лето, и верхняя часть его лица не успела загореть. Укоротил волосы до «досудебного» ёжика с помощью машинки для стрижки. Он сам не знал, зачем это делает — просто казалось важным, чтобы в зале Олд Бейли присутствовал Грегори Лестрейд, а не «мистер Грэм», который почти год работал в агентстве у Шерлока.

Майкрофт изменения в его внешности никак не прокомментировал, но вот усталость заметил. Он и сам не выглядел выспавшимся, глубокие тени вокруг век выдавали, что в последние дни Холмс работал на пределе возможностей.

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, — ровным голосом сказал он. — Неожиданностей не случится. Суд пройдёт именно так, как мы запланировали. И решение будет в вашу пользу.

— Все учёл, да? — ворчливо осведомился Грег.

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Холмс. — И не надо так на это реагировать. Вас должны были оправдать ещё в первый раз. Максимум, что вы заслуживали — выговор за превышение служебных полномочий. И вы сами прекрасно это понимаете.

— Другими словами, ты просто хочешь восстановить справедливость. — Грег не задумывался, отчего ситуация его так раздражает. Всё, сказанное Майкрофтом, правильно, он не считает и никогда не считал себя виновным в убийстве. Но… что-то внутри возмущалось самому факту этого повторного суда.

— Скорее так: я намерен исправить допущенную в отношении вас ошибку.

— А ошибку в отношении Синтии кто исправит? А другие, кто тоже осуждён безвинно? С меня снимут ошейник, а сколько ещё людей носит его не по делу?

— Всему своё время. — Майкрофт вздохнул и протянул руку. — Я вынужден просить вернуть браслет. Как вы понимаете, во время процесса его не должно у вас быть.

— Да, конечно… — Лестрейд осторожно извлёк опасное украшение из внутреннего кармана пиджака и протянул Холмсу. Тот небрежно принял и убрал в собственный карман.

— Вы готовы? Нам пора ехать.

«Не готов я! — хотелось заорать Грегу. — Ни к чему из этого не готов!»

Вместо этого он покорно кивнул и направился к машине. Майкрофт молча устроился рядом, и за всю дорогу до здания суда они не произнесли ни слова.

***

Во время заседания он почти не слушал, что говорили адвокат и коллеги, вызванные чтобы дать показания в его пользу. Встрепенулся только когда на свидетельский подиум поднялся Шерлок и зачитал предсмертное письмо старика, в чьём убийстве обвинили Синтию Хокс. Оказалось, измученный болью старый паралитик был не вовсе уж беспомощным. Он как-то раздобыл шприц и неделями приворовывал у бедной девушки лекарство из пузырька, по капле, чтобы она не заметила. А когда набралась смертельная доза, сам сделал себе летальный укол. В письме он каялся перед дочерью, сообщал, что не в силах больше терпеть страдания, потому и выбрал уход из жизни.

Женщину вызвали на свидетельское место следом, она рыдала, вытирая слёзы платочком **,** и клялась, что не желала Синтии вреда. Что скрыла письмо, поскольку очень религиозна, а самоубийство — смертный грех. Ведь отца не похоронили бы в освящённой земле! Откуда ей было знать, что медсестру осудят, и она встретит такой страшный конец?

Грег лишь горько усмехнулся. Действительно — откуда? Она обрекла девчонку на муки и ужасную гибель лишь ради того, чтобы мертвое тело лежало именно там, где ей хотелось его положить. Эта рыдающая дура даже не поинтересовалась, кто ответил за смерть старика. Верующая, разумеется!

После этого он опять ушёл в глухую апатию. Пейдж произнёс длинную страстную речь, публика, которой в этот раз набился полный зал, волновалась, журналисты что-то торопливо строчили в лэптопах.

Пейдж продолжил своё выступление тем, что зачитал отчёт о вскрытии Роджера Вейна, особо обратив внимание судьи на невероятно высокий уровень алкоголя в его крови. И подчеркнул, что любой эксперт подтвердит: человек в таком состоянии едва ли вообще способен держаться на ногах. Он и сам мог упасть, даже если бы его никто не трогал.

«Но я его ударил, — думал Грег. — И именно мой удар стал причиной рокового падения».

Публика шумела, в адрес давно мертвого Вейна неслись проклятия, его называли душегубом и садистом. Ещё бы, на сей раз протокол осмотра тела Синтии никто не стал скрывать. Да ещё и прошлые жертвы испорченного молодого аристократа, которых тот запугал или откупился, давали показания одна за другой: и откуда только Пейдж всех их выкопал?

Грегу пытались предоставить слово, но он лишь поморщился и покачал головой: участвовать в этом фарсе совершенно не хотелось. Впрочем, этого уже и не требовалось: на сей раз симпатии публики и прессы были полностью на его стороне. Ушлый адвокат не зря получал свои деньги.

— Дамы и господа присяжные, Высокий суд! — веско проговорил Пейдж, поочередно заглядывая в глаза двенадцати обывателям, призванным решить судьбу Грега. — Вспомните своих дочерей, внучек, племянниц. И скажите, разве с человеческой точки зрения вы не понимаете поступок инспектора Лестрейда? Разве смогли бы вы сами в подобной ситуации сдержаться и не ударить мерзавца, способного так обойтись с невинной молоденькой девушкой? Человек, сидящий перед вами на скамье подсудимых — полицейский, которым наши службы правопорядка могут и должны гордиться! Синтия Хокс была Вещью, а Рождер Вейн — наследником лорда. И все же инспектор не отвернулся от случившегося, не пожелал терпеть бессмысленную жестокость. Потому что ценность человеческой жизни для него — не пустой звук. Неужели, по **-** вашему, подобный человек заслуживает того, чтобы носить ошейник?

Вердикт был вынесен за одну минуту, присяжным не понадобилось даже удаляться в зал совещаний. Грегори Лестрейд виновен в убийстве по неосторожности, наказанием за которое, учитывая его славный послужной список и безупречную репутацию, должен был стать условный срок. Год в рабстве — кара, несоизмеримая с тяжестью его проступка, потому суд постановил полностью оправдать его.

Дальше Грег уже не слушал. Судья говорил что-то про восстановление во всех правах, возврате конфискованного имущества и выплате компенсации за причинённые страдания, которые повлекла за собой допущенная год назад судебная ошибка.

Грегу было всё равно. Он тупо смотрел на свои руки, даже не отдавая себе отчёта, что снова стал свободным. Хотелось только одного: оглянуться и найти в толпе, заполнивший зал, Майкрофта. Встретиться с ним взглядом и понять, доволен ли он одержанной победой.

***

Ошейник сняли прямо в зале суда. После этого Лестрейда окружили коллеги, которые жали руку и наперебой поздравляли. А он натянуто улыбался — и искал глазами высокую фигуру в дорогом костюме-тройке.

Грег увидел Майкрофта, когда тот покидал зал. На пороге он на мгновение замешкался, извлёк из кармана браслет — и с непередаваемой брезгливостью опустил его в мусорную корзину, стоявшую у дверей.

— Погоди минуту! — Грег отцепил от себя Салли, которая уже несколько минут яростно его обнимала, и начал проталкиваться через толпу. — Мне надо догнать… одного человека. Очень надо!

— Майкрофт, постой! — Он перехватил его уже у самого выхода. — Подожди!

— Прошу меня извинить, Грегори. — Тот развернулся и посмотрел на свою бывшую Вещь с совершенно нечитаемым выражением. — Наверное, мне следовало вас поздравить. Но вы были заняты… и я счёл, что подходить к вам будет неуместно.

— Да при чем тут… — Лестрейд хмуро посмотрел на него. — Что, вот так просто уйдёшь? И что будет дальше?

— Дальше? Все, что захотите. Вы снова свободны. Полагаю, вам немедленно предложат вернуться на работу в полицию. Агентство… что же, если Шерлок не пожелает его сохранить, оно будет закрыто. В любом случае, это уже не ваша проблема.

— Может, теперь Джон согласится с ним работать, — пробормотал Грег. — Да и я не собираюсь вот так сразу бросать… ты же не считаешь меня неблагодарной свиньёй? Конечно, я хочу вернуться в Скотланд-Ярд. Но я стольким обязан вам с Шерлоком, что…

— Оставьте это. — Холмс едва заметно поморщился. — Я сделал то, что посчитал нужным, и вы ничего мне не должны. Поэтому возвращайтесь к своим друзьям, они заслужили право провести немного времени в вашем обществе.

С этими словами Майкрофт развернулся и направился к своей машине. А Грег побрел обратно в зал. По пути он задержался у мусорной корзины, подобрал выброшенный браслет и бережно спрятал его во внутренний карман пиджака.

***

— Лестрейд, ты так и будешь торчать здесь все вечера и выходные? — раздраженно поинтересовался Шерлок, в очередной раз застав Грега в агентстве. — Конечно, это твоё личное время, и я не против, чтобы ты продолжал вести часть дел. Но толпы журналистов у дверей мне уже как-то поднадоели.

— Потому что они, в кои-то веки, интересуются не тобой?

— Потому что сюда приходят люди, чьи дела строго конфиденциальны, — пробурчал Шерлок. — Мы теряем клиентов из-за этой своры писак на улице. Почему бы тебе просто не пригласить их и не дать им интервью, которого они так жаждут?

— У меня нет желания с ними разговаривать, — вспылил Лестрейд. — Ты видел, что они наваяли после суда? Меня от самого себя начало тошнить, ей **-** богу! Весь такой правильный и благородный, гордость нации, Полицейский с большой буквы. Отвратительно!

— Ты так ничего и не понял? — Холмс презрительно усмехнулся. — Именно это и было задумано. Не удивлюсь, если тем ребятам ненавязчиво подсказали, что писать.

— Но зачем кому-то… — Грег всплеснул руками, и вдруг до него дошло **,** и он добавил с непередаваемой тоской: — Майкрофт…

— Майкрофт, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Думаешь, избавить тебя от ошейника — это всё, к чему он стремился? Ради твоей бесценной персоны мой братец, конечно, ещё и не на такое готов, но вообще-то, оправдывая тебя, он старался создать прецедент. И шумиха вокруг твоего дела Майкрофту совершенно необходима. Если народ достаточно завести, показать им, насколько закон о рабстве может быть отвратителен и несправедлив, то люди начнут протестовать и требовать его отмены.

— Так вот что он задумал. — Грег почувствовал горячее желание немедленно найти его и обнять.

— Конечно. — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Братец просчитывает все ходы на сотню шагов вперёд. Он сразу решил, что твоя история — удобный шанс, чтобы вовсе покончить с этим законом. Майкрофт оказался в меньшинстве, когда его принимали, но сейчас, с общенародной поддержкой…

— Так хоть сказал бы! Я-то как должен был понять…

— Он почему-то считает тебя умнее, чем есть на самом деле.

— Ладно. — Грег вздохнул. — И что требуется от меня?

— Не прячься от прессы, давай интервью, рассказывай всем в красках, как ужасно Вейн обошёлся с Синтией Хокс, что ты сам пережил в тюрьме и каково тебе было месяцами жить с мыслью, что другой человек волен сделать с тобой что угодно.

— У меня не было таких мыслей! — возмутился Лестрейд. — Твой брат никогда…

— Ну вначале же все-таки были, — усмехнулся детектив. — Вот о них и рассказывай. А что там Майкрофт «никогда» — это ваши дела. Единицы знают, кто был твоим владельцем. Репутация Майкрофта никак не пострадает, даже если ты расскажешь, что хозяин издевался над тобой круглые сутки.

— Я не буду этого говорить!

— Тебе решать, что говорить. Но, поверь, братец и сам посоветовал бы тебе… немного сгустить краски.

— Нет. — Грег упрямо поджал губы. — Если ему нужно, чтобы я встречался с журналистами и рассказывал им, насколько ужасен этот закон — я буду. Но ни одного плохого слова про моего бывшего владельца они от меня не услышат.

— Очень хорошо! — Шерлок довольно потёр руки. — Так что, я приглашу этих стервятников, что отираются под нашей дверью? Или дать тебе время подготовиться?

***

Почти месяц прошёл с момента суда, а Грег все никак не мог привыкнуть к изменениям в своей жизни. Работа в Ярде, где практиканты и констебли провожали его восторженным шёпотом, а начальство при каждой встрече жало руку, работа в агентстве, куда разные бездельники приходили теперь не только затем, чтобы поглазеть на Шерлока, а Эдна при каждом удобном случае начинала извиняться — и так отчаянно строила глазки, что хотелось на неё наорать. Да и пресса никак не успокаивалась: минимум раз в пару дней очередной писака приставал с вопросами, и Лестрейд терпеливо отвечал, подавляя желание послать их всех подальше. Это надо Майкрофту. То, что он намерен сделать — хорошо и правильно, и Грег не вправе отказывать ему в помощи, как бы противно ни было.

Майкрофт… Самым худшим было то, что в редкие минуты, когда Лестрейд оставался наедине с собой, он не мог перестать о нём думать. И это были очень тоскливые мысли. Он просто развернулся и ушёл, словно не было всех этих месяцев, словно они не проводили рядом целые вечера, не разговаривали… не стали близкими друг другу. По крайней мере, Грегу казалось, что стали.

— Он чётко сказал, что не желает никаких отношений, — бормотал себе под нос Грег, вертя в пальцах браслет, с которым не расставался ни на минуту. — А ты, наивный идиот, наслушался сказок Шерлока и поверил, что нужен ему? Кто ты такой, чтобы в тебя влюбился подобный человек? Да и способен ли Майкрофт вообще хоть в кого-нибудь влюбиться?

Грег пробовал отвлечься, даже несколько раз ходил на свидания с девицами, которые его теперь буквально осаждали. Восхищались его героизмом, клялись, что всю жизнь мечтали о таком замечательном мужчине, что лучше него никого нет. А он стискивал в кармане бесполезную железку и старался не думать. О том, что ни одна из них даже не взглянула бы в сторону простого инспектора полиции, пока его против воли не сделали героем. И уж тем более ни одна не согласилась бы пойти с ним на свидание, носи он до сих пор ошейник.

«Майкрофту всегда было на него плевать, — печально думал Грег, с трудом поддерживая разговор с очередной восторженной дурой. — И только ему! Все остальные видели в первую очередь ошейник, а потом уже меня самого».

Такие мысли становились совершенно невыносимыми. Настолько, что по ночам хотелось выть от безнадежности.

— Это черт знает что! — с горечью проговорил он, с трудом отбившись от очередной фанатки, которая любой ценой хотела добиться приглашения на ночь, и укладываясь спать в одиночестве, привычно запихнув браслет под подушку. — Я же так с ума сойду! Будь что будет, но я должен хотя бы увидеть его ещё раз. Даже если он просто пошлёт меня подальше…

**Глава 24**

Майкрофт приехал с работы довольно рано. Он собирался ещё ответить на письма и просмотреть кое-какие документы, но это можно было сделать и дома. Там, по крайней мере, никто не будет отвлекать и доставать фальшивыми вопросами о самочувствии.

Он отдавал себе отчёт, что и в самом деле выглядит паршиво — и с этим надо было что-то делать. Например, попросить личного врача выписать снотворное, чтобы перестать ночами ворочаться в постели, мучаясь бесплодными мыслями — а утром подниматься ещё более измученным, чем когда ложился, так и не сумев сомкнуть глаз.

Майкрофт знал, что политические противники шепчутся за его спиной, обсуждая, что же за болезнь сразила несгибаемого Айсмена. И, наверняка, надеются, что чем бы это ни было, оно неизлечимо.

«Так и есть, — уныло размышлял Холмс, поднимаясь по мраморным ступеням на крыльцо. — Это нельзя вылечить. Мою болезнь зовут Грегори. Который зачем-то, невзирая на мое сопротивление, приучил меня к своему обществу, избаловал знаками внимания, которых я не просил — и теперь вернулся к своей жизни. А как я должен вернуть себе свою?»

В холле его встретила Тереза. Приняла зонт и пальто и вдруг сообщила:

— Мистер Холмс, в гостиной вас ожидает Грег… то есть, я хотела сказать, старший инспектор Лестрейд. Сообщил, что у него неотложное дело.

— Вот как? — Майкрофту удалось не показать даже малейших признаков волнения. — Хорошо. Проводите старшего инспектора в мой кабинет и скажите, что я присоединюсь к нему через несколько минут.

Он со всем присущим ему достоинством поднялся в собственную спальню — и **,** едва оказавшись наедине с собой, с трудом выдохнул и тяжело привалился спиной к двери. Зачем он пришёл? И что подумает, увидев Холмса… таким? Круги под глазами, одежда на теле висит, словно с чужого плеча. И это всего за месяц! Может **,** и вправду соврать про проблемы со здоровьем? Все лучше, чем признаваться в истинной причине — что он лишился сна и аппетита от тоски по тому, что никогда не может сбыться.

«В конце концов, это не его дело. Да и визит наверняка не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, — успокоил себя Майкрофт. — Пришёл рассказать о какой-нибудь выходке Шерлока. Или о том, что решил окончательно порвать с агентством. Надо просто выслушать его — и пусть возвращается к своим преступникам и своим поклонницам».

Приняв такое решение, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце, и величественно спустился вниз. Грегори сидел на диване — на своем обычном месте, как немедленно подсказала неугомонная память, — и с мрачным видом смотрел на него, держа в руках чашку с явно уже остывшим кофе, к которому он даже не притронулся.

— Добрый вечер, старший инспектор. Что привело вас ко мне? — прохладным тоном поинтересовался Холмс, устраиваясь за письменным столом и включая лэптоп. Всем своим видом показывая, что намерен заняться делом, а потому не располагает лишним временем на разговоры.

— Я просто… — начал было Грег и осекся. — Майкрофт, ты когда спал в последний раз?

— Много работаю, — проинформировал Холмс. — С тех пор, как Великобритания разорвала партнёрские отношения с Евросоюзом, стало особенно важно заключить договора с другими… Впрочем, вам это неинтересно.

Он замолчал, осознав, что, кажется, начал оправдываться. И немного резко добавил:

— Лучше скажите наконец, зачем вы здесь.

Грегори набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, словно собрался нырять, отставил в сторону ненужную чашку с кофе, поднялся и выпалил:

— Хочу пригласить тебя на ужин.

— Что, простите?

— А что? — Лестрейд упрямо поджал губы. — Я больше не Вещь, никому не подчиняюсь и могу…

— Конечно, вы можете, — прервал его Майкрофт и огорчённо покачал головой. — Послушайте, инспектор. Если вы все ещё носитесь с идеей загладить вину за то, что случилось, когда Шерлок вколол вам наркотик…

— Вину? — Он судорожно вздохнул. — Я во многом виноват, конечно. Но… ты никогда не думал, что люди под действием алкоголя или дури чаще всего делают именно то, чего в глубине души хотят, но в трезвом состоянии не решаются?

— Я не понимаю, что вы хотите этим сказать. — Голос Холмса снова похолодел.

— Не понимаешь? — Лестрейд горько улыбнулся. — Зато я отлично понимаю. Слушай, Майкрофт… мы, конечно, все обсудили, и ты мне отказал: довольно категорично, по правде говоря. Так что с моей стороны глупо…

— Я не могу уразуметь, в чем ваша проблема, — слегка ворчливо сообщил Майкрофт. — Вы получили свободу, вас восстановили в должности, вернули вам всё отобранное имущество и даже выплатили солидную компенсацию. Ваша фотография уже месяц не сходит со страниц газет, все считают вас героем.

— Да знаешь где я всё это видел?! — вспылил Грег. — Герой, как же! Слушай, я понимаю, что ты нарочно… ну, решил использовать мою историю, чтобы отменить этот дикий закон. И я согласен сыграть по твоим правилам. Все эти интервью и бесконечные пересказы истории Синтии, и то, что меня теперь носят на руках те, кто ещё год назад требовал моей крови: как же, такой смелый, не побоялся вступить в бой с системой, чтобы исправить несправедливость. Даже в рабство пошёл, потому что не мог вынести…

— И это правда.

— Вот только не надо думать, что я получаю от шумихи вокруг моего имени удовольствие! — Лестрейд яростно стиснул кулаки. — Я бы никогда… Но Шерлок объяснил мне, что ты задумал, и я поддерживаю.

— Спасибо, Грегори.

— За что? Этот закон — зло! И если тебе для поднятия вопроса об его отмене нужно, чтобы я и дальше изображал из себя клоуна — я буду.

— Ну почему сразу клоуна? — Холмс печально улыбнулся. — Каждое слово, которое пишут про вас — чистая правда.

— Майкрофт, послушай. — Лестрейд болезненно скривился. — Я же сказал, тебе не надо меня уговаривать. И не за этим я сюда пришёл, а… Ты примешь моё приглашение?

— Разве вам не с кем поужинать? А мне казалось, от желающих нет отбоя.

— Со стороны может это так и выглядит, — признал Грег. — Но на самом деле… Думаешь, я не понимаю, что все эти, как ты говоришь, желающие… Никому из них я не интересен сам по себе. Да и мне они…

Он решительно вскинул голову, перевёл взгляд на Холмса и с горечью проговорил:

— Посмотри, как всё повернулось. Казалось бы, на что мне жаловаться? Всего месяц назад был Вещью, теперь — национальный герой. У меня есть всё, о чем я в последний год не смел и мечтать: свобода, возможность заниматься любимым делом и открыто смотреть людям в глаза.

Он снова как-то рвано выдохнул, словно ему не хватало воздуха. И почти шёпотом добавил:

— Но я совсем не чувствую себя счастливым. Ведь приобретя всё это, я потерял тебя.

— Грегори! — потрясено воскликнул Майкрофт. — Что вы такое говорите?

— Да, я знаю. — Тот потряс головой. — Сейчас ты снова скажешь, что не создан для отношений, и даже если и испытываешь ко мне влечение — оно не приоритетно. Просто… я думал, что у меня впереди ещё девять с лишним лет, чтобы убедить тебя изменить решение. А теперь…

— В теперь у вас есть выбор, которого раньше не было, — слегка хрипло проговорил Холмс. — Однажды вы встретите…

— Да чем я так плох-то? — с отчаянием вопросил Грег. — Почему ты не хочешь хотя бы попытаться?

— Я уже говорил: это не нужно в первую очередь вам.

— А ты не решай за меня! Разве я всё ещё твоя Вещь?

— Я никогда не считал вас своей Вещью.

— Вот в этом и смысл! — Лестрейд в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до стола Майкрофта и наклонился вперёд, упираясь руками в полированную столешницу, так что глаза их оказались на одном уровне. — Ты никогда не считал. Все эти ненормальные бабы, которые вешаются на меня, ещё недавно с таким же энтузиазмом выцарапали бы мне глаза. Но разве, сняв ошейник, я стал другим человеком? И я кое-что уразумел: в жизни может случиться всякое, мы не уполномочены выбирать, в какой момент она приласкает, а в какой лягнёт. Но кое-что выбрать я всё-таки могу: человека, который при любом раскладе будет смотреть не на грёбаный кусок металла на шее, а на меня — такого, какой есть.

Майкрофт задохнулся от неприкрытой искренности, с которой прозвучали эти слова. В них хотелось поверить. Хотелось сказать вслух то, что сам он осознал годы назад: он не надеется встретить кого-то лучше него.

Вместо этого он глухим голосом осведомился:

— Грегори, вы хорошо понимаете, кому это говорите? Я не одна из ваших подружек, чтобы играть со мной в подобные игры.

— Наверное, я по жизни слишком наивный, — вздохнул тот. — Шерлок, конечно же, просто подшучивал надо мной, когда уверял, что ты испытываешь ко мне чувства. Это как раз в его стиле. Да и ты сам… Догадываюсь, что ты просто жалел меня, боялся, что после стычки с Куснади, когда он чем-то меня отравил, я руки на себя наложу. Вот и не стал опровергать байки твоего брата.

— На самом деле…

— Да погоди ты! Я ведь поверил, представляешь? Решил, что впервые в жизни встретил человека, которому есть до меня дело.

— Мне есть до вас дело.

— Да, разумеется, я же такой ценный! Кто ещё может занять твоего брата, чтобы не дать ему окончательно сторчаться? Вот только я думал, что нужен сам по себе — а не из-за Шерлока. А потом ты просто выкинул эту чёртову штуку и…

Майкрофт расширившимися глазами смотрел на браслет из чернёного металла, который Лестрейд достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака.

— Вы что, забрали его? — удивленно спросил он. — Но зачем? Для чего вы захотели сохранить напоминание о рабстве?

— Потому что он не о рабстве напоминает, а о тебе! — с горячностью проговорил Грег. — О твоём великодушии, благородстве… неравнодушии. Можешь сколько угодно отрицать, что подвержен подобным слабостям, но вот оно — доказательство. Я почти год постоянно носил этот браслет с собой и, глядя на него, каждый раз думал о тебе. Потому и не смог с ним расстаться, даже если это последнее, что осталось мне на память… о том времени, когда я верил, что хотя бы один человек на земле меня любит.

Майкрофт понимал, что не может на это не ответить. И даже если он позже пожалеет, что поддался слабости — он ещё вернее всю жизнь будет проклинать себя, если не попытается. Не рискнёт — и упустит, возможно, единственный шанс.

— Я не знаю, из каких соображений Шерлок рассказывал о моих чувствах, — мягко сказал он. — Но что до меня… Я действительно боялся, что зелье Куснади толкнёт тебя за край. Но… это не отменяет того факта, что каждое моё слово было правдой.

Лестрейд пару мгновений смотрел на него, пытаясь прочитать по глазам, был ли в сказанном какой-то подвох. А потом стремительно обошёл стол, вытянул Майкрофта из кресла и прижал к себе.

— Я каждое утро просыпаюсь и ощупываю шею, — прошептал он, прижимаясь щекой к лацкану дорогого пиджака. — Надеюсь, что мне все приснилось — повторный суд, оправдание… Что ошейник всё ещё на мне. Я ненавидел его всей душой, но он связывал меня с тобой.

— Это… слишком радикальный способ привязать к себе кого-то, — пробормотал Холмс, осторожно обнимая его за плечи. — Можно же… создать что-то менее унизительное для нас обоих. И гораздо более прочное.

Грег слегка отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Значит, согласишься на свидание?

— Одно твоё слово — и я соглашусь на что угодно, — заверил его Майкрофт.

— Какими ещё словами мне убедить тебя, что ты мне нужен?

— Ну… — Холмс криво улыбнулся. — Обещания провести со мной остаток жизни было бы достаточно. И раз уж этот браслет дорог тебе, как память, то… что скажешь, если я распоряжусь расплавить его и… сделать кольца?

На лице Грега появилось потрясённое выражение, и Майкрофт испугался, не слишком ли он поторопился. Но в следующее мгновение растерянность сменилась широкой счастливой улыбкой.

— Ух… так далеко я, признаться, не заглядывал, но знаешь… мне нравится эта мысль.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
